Raining Down On Us
by Neko11
Summary: Drabble collection, mostly about the strawhats. Sometimes AU. UPDATED. Chpt. 30: Then the war came. It was sudden, kicking them into hard reality and struck them like a hurricane, messing with their minds and lives. They had to go to war, each of them, there was no running away and no turning back. So they went, but they said, "-when we go, we go together." And they did.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Thanks for deciding to read this, I hope it will be worth! Well, I wanted to start One Piece drabbles too, so here's my first try ;P **

**There are gonna be sad drabbels, happy ones, and some pairings later.**

**Pls enjoy reading =) **

**Disclaimer: Me does not own One Piece! Oda-sensei is the clever owner!**

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter I – Ten Long Years**

There was a tensed silence in the kitchen. The air around them was so thick you could almost cut through it with one of Zoro's swords.

The crew just learned about the whole Impel Down incident. How Luffy was poisoned, how he could only have been saved due to a rough treatment.

How he managed to escape death once more.

Though for what price?

Luffy smiled softly at his nakama, and no one was able to say a word. They could just stare at their captain in shock.

„... Ten years...?"

Luffy's expression didn't change, the crew's faces didn't change either, and he nodded.

„Yeah. Ten years."

Some of the crew broke down into silent sobs. Of course, they knew it had been the only way to save him. Of course, everyone was pretty damn grateful he was alive and could still sail beside them. Or rather, _they_ could still sail beside _him_. But still...

Still they knew that just the moment Luffy's treatment began two years ago, there would be ten whole years they would be without their cheerful captain.

Ten years of happiness were taken away from them.

That night, none of the crew could sleep, as they all felt a strange emptiness inside them.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Reviews please! Shall I continue or not? What do you think? **

**Hopefully, until next time~ **

**Neko11**


	2. Drunken Operation

**Thank you thablueGRRLfort and DarkAndStormyNight the kind reviews! I'm so happy you two liked it! :D Also thanks for all the alerts and fav's, hope you won't be disappointed in future chapters^-^ **

**This chapter is just a weak attempt to write something funny, so beware of craziness xD There's an OOC in here, so don't be surprised. She is just some random person I needed to write this for. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Chapter 2 – Drunken Operation**

"Captain! What on earth are you trying to do?" Bepo gasped in shock as he burst into the room, seeing no one else than Trafalgar Law, the most skilled doctor the bear knew, wobbling around like a one-year old kid.

Law didn't pay any attention to his nakama and continued to hum a song, a scalpel in his hand.

"…Obberating, can'd you see th- sthaat?" Law answered and Bepo nearly burst into laughter despite the situation they were in. There was nothing left of his usual proud and cool acting captain right now.

They've had a fight with the marine that morning and luckily managed to escape. Though some of the crew got hurt and were knocked out during the fight. And his only female (and very attractive) nakama was one of them. Law had been pretty upset by that and decided to get himself drunk… it was no secret he had a crush on the woman after all... and here he goes.

Bepo's jaw crashed on the floor. "Nani? You were planning on operating her? But, captain, you are in no state to operate! And even I can tell she doesn't need to be operated, she's only sleeping now!"

Law narrowed his eyes and wanted to say something, but tripped on his own foot and nearly fell over. As he regained his balance again, he cleared his throat. Bepo could smell the booze all over his captain. Just how many bottles did he drink anyway?

"Noooo~! Bebbo, I'M the coctor.. doccor…" Law seemed confused for a moment and scratched his head, wondering about the word 'doctor.'

"Uhm, why don't you just go into your own room and lay down..? I- I mean...please?" The bear tried, but to no avail.

Law turned back to his 'patient', who still laid sleeping in her bed, and began to cut. Despite the darkness Bepo was sure he saw some heat rising to Law's cheeks and then the bear knew what the captain really was up to. Bepo widened his eyes and he shot forward, wanting to stop Law, when suddenly a movement was made from the patient.

"Hmmm…?" The brunette blinked, slowly sitting up as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Both Law and Bepo gasped and stumbled back, unable to say anything. The young woman first didn't realize what was wrong, but after an awkward silence she followed the weird stares (and was that a smirk on Law's face?) of the two to her upper body…

… and then she understood why Trafalgar Law's nose was bleeding. He'd cut her t-shirt open and she didn't wear anything else under that.

"Ca-captain! Say something!" Bepo urged Law, obviously pretty nervous. Law blinked dumbly and stared at his crewmates' shocked face for a few seconds, his scalpel still lifted in his hand. There was still a cocky smirk dancing on his lips which only made it worse.

"… uhm, welcome to Candid Camera?" Law slurred, followed by a hiccup.

"…"

"…"

"…KYAAAA! I'M SO GONNA THROW YOU OVERBOARD, CAPTAIN OR NOT!"

"Ain't I the one who should be respectedd or s'mthing…?"

A loud roar was the only answer Law got before he saw his scalpels being thrown his way.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

…**ehm… sorry if that wasn't funny or anything, nothing better came to my mind xD Hope you had fun reading! Pls let me know if you did ;)**

**~~ Til next time (next update in two or three days!), take care! **

**Neko11**


	3. Selfish

**Hello people! Thank you all very much fort he fav's, alerts and reviews! =D **

**thablueGRRL: I see. Thanks, I will! I hope you'll like this one =)**

**HeartOfNewcastle: Haha well nobody is perfect, right? xD Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**DarkAndStormyNight: Lol he's quite handsome even while being drunk, ne?^-^**

**Shiary: Aw, that makes me happy to hear! Thankies ;3**

**Oh, and shall I answer your reviews in the chapters or do you want me to send pm's instead?**

**AU**

**Pairings: Hints of SanjixNami**

**Warnings: Character Death**

**Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!**

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter 3 – Selfish**

"Don't you ever, EVER try that again…" Zoro murmured desperately, holding Nami protectively against his chest. The young woman didn't reply, just kept on struggling and cursing.

"Nami." Zoro said after a while and let her go. Immediately she jumped back, panting and glaring daggers at Zoro.

"Get. Out." she hissed. Zoro frowned.

The poor girl was a complete mess and she smelled of booze. "Did you drink again?" he asked, even if it was obvious. There were empty bottles everywhere in her room, and most of them lay shattered across the floor. Zoro also noticed some blood on the carpet, right beside a knife she'd probably stolen out of the kitchen.

"Leave me alone…" she hiccupped.

"There, there…" Zoro said, slowly stepping closer. Normally he wouldn't be so gentle with the witch... but since his death many things have changed dramatically.

"You're bleeding, let's wrap that wrist of yours up quickly. Come on."

As Nami realized what Zoro was up to she backed against the wall, tears running down her cheeks. "No!" she shrieked.

Zoro clenched his teeth. If only Usopp or Luffy were home now… they were much better at dealing with her. To be honest, Zoro was a little lost. He had no idea of what to do now.

"Nami. Don't make things worse, it's already hard enough."

"What would you know? What would someone like YOU know!" she screamed all of sudden, startling the other. "You were always fighting against him! You never even cared about him, it was always just _shitty cook here, shitty cook_ _there_! You _hated_ Sanji!"

Zoro froze. Did Nami really think that...? "I did NOT hate him and you know that!" he replied less softer than before. The girl however ignored that.

"You hated him, don't lie! I bet you are _happy_ he died! You and Luffy and Usopp…" she sobbed, "I hate you all! Just leave me alone finally! I don't wanna live anymore, I just wa-"

Nami didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. Suddenly, Zoro shot forward, grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her onto the ground. Nami yelped.

"Let me go! I don't want this shit anymore! Just let GO!" she began to hit and scratch and scream. But it was no use, Zoro's strong arms held her down forcefully.

"Shut UP!" Zoro powerful voice caught Nami like a shockwave and she stopped moving, staring up at him. He was panting slowly, shock written all over his face. Nami blinked as there was something wet falling down onto her cheeks… and it weren't her own tears. _Was Zoro crying?_

"You goddamn girl!" Zoro grumbled madly. "What the fuck are you saying? Do you know how much this hurts to hear?"

Nami sobbed, her body trembling all over. She wanted to answer, to scream at him and run away to hide in the darkest place she could find, but found herself only staring into those deep eyes of Zoro, unable to move at all.

"Of course, no one knows how terrible you must feel or what you have to go through right now. But it is not fair of you to say we didn't like or care about him! Don't you hear Usopp crying all night long because he misses Sanji so badly? Don't you see Luffy visiting Sanji's grave every fucking day to promise him to take good care of you?" he made a short pause to inhale deeply.

"Sanji and me may have argued a lot, but that was just our way of showing how much we cared. How can you say we didn't love him?" Zoro demanded angrily, tears perking at the edge of his eyes.

For a few seconds there was a tensed silence, until she broke it. "I- I know… I know all of this, damn it…! B-but I-I can' t go on without him!" Nami rubbed her eyes over and over again, whimpering pathetically.

"I love him, Zoro, can't you understand? I love love love him so much! It hurts to wake up in the morning without him being by my side anymore! I-I know he would want me to live, but how am I supposed to do so if I'm in so much pain? Tell me, Zoro! There is no way!"

WHACK! Nami looked at Zoro with wide eyes, unable to say a word while holding her throbbing cheek. "Z-Zoro…" she murmured shocked.

A sob escaped Zoro's throat which surprised Nami again since _Zoro never cried_. Then she felt herself being grabbed by her collar and Zoro began to shake her slightly. However the next sentence made Nami's heart stop painfully for a moment.

"How can you be so damn selfish?" He sobbed again.

"Wh-what...?" Nami didn't understand.

"Are you really that blind? What about us? Think about us for a moment there! _We_ will feel the pain forever when you're gone! You would destroy the hearts of the people who love you!" Zoro shouted, wanting to make her understand.

She sucked in a breath, gulping deeply.

"He won't come back if you kill yourself! Your problems won't be solved if you run away from them!" he continued. Nami bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut. She didn't want to see, didn't want to hear the truth coming from Zoro's mouth anymore. She couldn't stand it, just wanted to be somewhere else.

"Uhh… uhuuhh!" she didn't stop herself this time and let it all out in a horrible wail.

"Nami…" Zoro's said softly and made her look up again. "I believe you have the strength to live on. You have it in you, like everybody else does. Let us help you to discover it… then we can face this world together."

Zoro's hard features had softened. He smiled, offering an outstretched hand.

Somehow, these words triggered something inside Nami. Suddenly, she felt as if someone was hugging her and Nami could have sworn there was a smell of cigarettes around her. She blinked and then sniffled, rubbing her eyes once again. _Sanji_…

Hiccupping, she slowly reached out and took Zoro's strong hand, a small smile on her trembling lips. "Y-yeah…" She believed him.

Luffy and Usopp sighed happily at this. They were standing in the doorway, watching silently, and exchanged glances.

From now on, they would work hard in order to make their – and all above Nami's – lives more colourful and worth living, despite their huge loss.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Sad, huh? *sniff* But Zoro's right, never give it up! **

**Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated! ;) **

**Until next time, have a nice day! **

**Neko11**


	4. Life is for living

**Konnichi wa ;D Sorry for the delay! **

**Aah I'm so happy so many people faved and reviewed! Thanks so many times to you all!**

**DarkAndStormyNight: I know right? But chapter five will be happier ;) Aaw, thank you! =D**

**crazzyredhead: Yeah.. I tend to write drama and tragedy a lot... anyways, thanks for reviewing ;)**

**Shiary: Oh I'm glad you liked it! :) Thankies!**

**HeartOfNewcastle: Soowwy! T^T I know that was cruel, but I've always wanted to write a sad SanNa story *bows* Okay then, that's really great! ;3 Arigatou! Sure =)**

**So, here's another chapter, enjoy pls =D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter IV – Life is for living**

„Do you think it is okay for me to live, even though people want me dead?"

Garp didn't know if he should become angry about that question or if he should cry. On the one hand, he wanted to hit the crap out of Ace right now for even thinking so negative and for _always_ _looking__so__damn__sad_.

On the other hand, this question made Garp want to squeeze the heck outta Ace. Why was this little fellow so silent all the time? Kids weren't supposed to be silent and they were _not_ supposed to question why they were born... it broke Garp's heart to hear such things coming from Ace. It was not fair... it was so sad; a small child _doubting_ his own existence.

This was not the first time his little grandson had asked such a ridiculous question. It worried Garp, because no matter how silly and childish he sometimes seemed with all his lame jokes and the attitude not to give a care in the world, deep down he loved Ace more than anything. The old man considered Ace as 'family'. Garp treated him like his own son!

Ace knew it would be stupid just to go from this world without really being there long enough to say he had really 'lived'. But the boy with the freckles wondered about it, he really did... why did he live if people kept on saying it was a sin for him to exist? Garp knew it had a huge impact on Ace what those people in the town said. And it was no wonder, really.

But Garp also knew another thing.

Ace was just eight years old... eight short years of his life had he spent on a lonely island in East Blue. He hasn't met many people. Or rather, Ace has met the wrong people, the ones who would tell lies and couldn't see the true man in him, saying that Roger was a beast, an untamed monster, a murderer.

Little did Ace know there were enough people who adored him, who could tell a different story about his father... Gol D. Roger wasn't the King of Pirates just because he was strong. There was much more behind that title.

And that was why Ace needed to grow up and look at the world with different eyes. But how should Garp make sure the kid understood?

How was he able to tell his grandson about the fact that rare things like 'luck' and 'friends' and 'happiness' were _everywhere_, you just needed the _will_ to find it? Ace wasn't stupid, but he was naïve and stubborn.

Garp shook his head, a tired sigh left his lips. "Ace, don't ask such quest-"

But Ace didn't want to hear the end of it and cut him off with another question. "Gramps,", it sounded as if he was speaking with clenched teeth, "where do you take the will to live from? What are you living for?"

Garp sternly looked at Ace's small back for a while, then his features softened.

The answer was simple...

„I'm living for myself."

…and yet Ace was satisfied with it. Stunningly enough for Garp, but he was glad his grandson seemed to acknowledge his response.

"You are alive because you have the right to live, just like everybody else does. There is no way people can judge about you and forbid you to exist. You are who you are, and you're the only person in the world who is allowed to criticize yourself.

Go ahead and see the world through your own eyes. Living means having fun, enjoying your time with whatever you do, meeting friends and people you want to spend your time with. You are not alive because other people want you to, and you won't die because others say they want you to die. You live and breathe because it is your right to be in this world, and it is your own personal duty you have to fulfill. Will you live for yourself?" Garp wasn't sure if he should ask his eight year old grandson such a thing, but it just blurted out.

Ace didn't answer and didn't move an inch, just continued to stare out at the see. He was deep in thought, and Garp didn't mind waiting for Ace to give a proper answer.

Even if it meant he had to wait for years, until Ace was grown up, when he has met friends and maybe accomplished his dreams... until the day Ace realizes what it meant to be alive.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Aaaaaace... ! ;(( *Ahem* Sorry. Back to the story. I'm not sure about this one, just wrote it 'cause I felt like it. Hope you liked it, though =)**

**Well, in case if you wonder: The title of this chapter comes from a song called 'Life is for living' by BarclayJamesHarvest. Wonderful song, inspired me to write this. Check it out on youtube if you want ;) **

**Review, pretty please? :3**

**I will update soon, the next chapter is almost done! Until next time!~ ;D **


	5. Phantom Pain

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long dely again! **

**Shiary: Thanks! Yeah, poor Ace ;(**

**DarkAndStormyNight: That's right :) Well, I recommend it to you^-^**

**Thanks you two for reviewing! =D**

**Now on to this chapter:**

**Pairing: ZoLu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of One Piece**

**YXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter V - Phantom Pain**

Sometimes, deep in the night, painful gasps and pants and struggling were heard in the men's cabin. And though they were trying to keep the noise down even Robin and Nami were aware of it and could only lay awake and continue to stare at the ceiling in sadness.

Everybody knew what this all was about but did not dare to say a word or make a move. Luffy and Zoro would only be ashamed if they knew the crew was awake and listening to every single shuttered breath they took.

But the two couldn't help it. It was the nightmares that kept on haunting them.

Sometimes, Zoro went to sleep only to wake up again and find himself between his captain and Bartholomew Kuma again. Taking all his friend's pain at once, even though he'd been hurt pretty badly in the battle before. It had been hard to deal with that, he could not deny that... in the end, Zoro was just human. But Zoro would do it again if it meant saving his captain, _his Luffy_ by that.

Though now the swordsman was facing the consequence to that. He woke up with a gasp, feeling this horrible burning sensation in him all once again. As if something tried to tear him apart from the very inside. It felt so real, **too** real.

And next to him, he found Luffy, sweating like hell and with a distressed expression upon his face. Zoro wasn't sure whether to wake him, as he was never sure if he should wake him up or not, but finally decided to shake the boy.

Just like himself before, Luffy woke with a start, a horrible shudder went through his body as he panted, trying to catch his breath just like after he'd run a marathon.

"Impel Down?" Two words, enough to send another shiver down Luffy's spine.

As if it hadn't been enough for Luffy to life through the rough and painful treatment of Ivankov, no, now he was going through it again. Everything was too damn real in his nightmares, even the horrible pain of the poison and the _helplessness_ he tried to stand up against. He'd done it for Ace, and if he'd get the chance to do turn back time, then Luffy would do it again and again and fight against Magellan and the poison and everything else that was trying to stop him from saving his brother.

A hesitant nod from Luffy. And Zoro understood. As Luffy's eyes slowly trailed up to the swordsman's naked upper body, drenched in sweat, he did understand too.

They looked at each other for a while before each of them flashed a gentle smile, a special kind of smile they only gave each other, clearly saying 'I am there for you'. They went back to sleep, laying in each others arms. Minutes later only soft snores could be heard and the rest of the crew exhaled in relief.

They knew what was going on and could only watch silently and with eyes filled with endless sadness. They would never be able to give enough support, enough sympathy or understanding to help Zoro and Luffy. Little did they know what it meant to be in such great pain to scream out loud, they were lucky enogh not to live through anything similar.

But Zoro had Luffy, and Luffy had Zoro. They knew each other's pain, knew that there was something hidden in the other's eyes that caused still great suffering and would for the rest of their lives, and even though Luffy did not know why Zoro had been hurt so badly after the battle with Kuma he didn't ask. Because Zoro was proud and Luffy would never dare to destroy that pride.

So the only thing that set the crew's mind at ease was that neither the swordsman nor their happy-go-lucky captain were alone with their pain. Whenever they woke up from a nightmare, feeling that pain again even so they weren't hurt, they found someone beside them that ereased the pain.

They had each other, and that was all they needed.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Well, I have a stupid writer's block, and hope to shoo it away by trying to write again. So I hope you all liked it^-^Though I am not sure if it's comparable what they went through, but it's a fanfic, so well ;)  
><strong>

**Please be kind enough to leave a review, it will be greatly appreciated! I'm more motivated if I know there are people who actually read my stories ;)**

**Until then, take care :3**


	6. Fearless

**A/N.: Wow, thank you guys for your kind reviews! =D **

**Son of Whitebeard: Yeah, thanks :) Yups, the strawhats are a big family^-^**

**SniperKingSogeking0341: Lol x3 Glad you thought it was fluffy x3**

**Shiary: That's awesome for me to hear! :D**

**Thanks again *bows* I was positively surprised to get those reviews just after one day, so here's another chapter for you^-^ It's great to be back into writing again =)**

**YXYXYXYXYXY**

**Chapter VI - Fearless**

There was nothing Roronoa Zoro feared. Nothing. He'd never been afraid of dying, it was one huge risqué of his dream. He would not regret anything if it meant achieving his dream in exchange for his own life.

Zoro wasn't a scaredy cat that would run away from a monster or a seaking or a giant kraken. Nor did he back down when facing marines or another dangerous enemy. Even admirals didn't shake him.

It was easy; a simple code. Zoro and the word 'scared' didn't fit in the same sentence.

Unless…

"Huh? Zoro, why are you hiding in a ton? Is something wrong?" Chopper asked innocently, failing to notice the look of absolute distress upon Zoro's face. Why would someone like Zoro hide? They'd just docked to another island and there was, as far as the reindeer knew, no danger around… did he, Usopp and Luffy play hide and seek without him?

"SSSHH! Are you out of your mind! Not so loud!" Zoro hissed back, voice cracking at the end. Chopper wanted to reply something, but a loud shriek from a crowd behind stopped the reindeer. He turned around, only to see a bunch of girls – girls who were clothed as if it was their wedding or only wearing a bikini and a skirt – who shrieked loudly.

"KYAAA! There he is!"

Chopper's fur stood straight as if lighting had hit him and he managed to jump aside in time before he was buried under the crowd of girls… like the ton Zoro was in.

"Oh no! Oh my God… what i-is THAT?" Chopper squeaked, eyes wide. "Zoro! Zoro can you hear me?" He tried, eyes frantically searching for his friend in that mess of screaming and shouting girls. He didn't dare to step near the group of girls who looked like they were fighting over something… or _someone_.

Luckily, seconds later Chopper spotted a certain spinach head pop out of the crowd and jump two meters away from them. Zoro nearly ran into the confused doctor but managed to stop just before him. The reindeer wanted to ask what this all was about and who these crazy girls were, when he realized the look on the swordsman's face. What he saw let him inhale the air around him sharply.

Zoro's face showed nothing but utter terror. He was pale as if he'd just been stabbed and lost lots of blood, but strangely enough Chopper didn't see any wounds on Zoro's body.

The green-haired man's shirt had been torn to shreds and the sweat on his naked, well built upper body glistened in the sun.

"Zoro! Are you okay? Who are th-" but again, Chopper was interrupted by the young women who turned around and cheered at the sight of Zoro.

A loud roar of "Aaaaaw! He's cute! He's hot! Is he single? Zoro-kuuuun~~! Marry me~!" erupted from the crowd and that was enough for the swordsman's face to twist into a blank expression and turn around and run for his very life.

Chopper could only blink in confusion and slight jealousy as the mad girls ignored him completely, rushing past him, having only eyes for Zoro. "Oh. I see." he said after a few minutes and shrugged. Zoro was really famous after all… it couldn't be helped.

"Dammit dammit dammit!" Zoro cursed under his breath, feeling shivers run down his spine as numerous girls tried to reach out to him, wanting to get a piece of Zoro to themselves.

"Wait, what am I doing? They're just pubescent girls after all!" He stopped, determined, and drew his swords out of their sheaths. "Annoying brats.."

The girls, stopped too, and for a moment Zoro thought his fighting pose was enough to scare them off, but oh boy he was wrong with that…

"Oh Gosh, he looked at me!" One began to shriek hysterically and got numerous glares from the other girls around her.

"Stupid! He is only looking at me! Are you blind or something?" the others protested and seconds later a huge catfight had began. "Why would he look at someone ugly like you?" Pieces of clothing flew through the air, and they slapped and scratched each other, pulling their hair while shrieking and screaming wildly. Sanji would've been in heaven if he were to watch the girls getting rid of each other's outfits because of him…

…but Zoro only stood there, dumbfounded.

"What. The. Hell?" He growled dangerously, eye twitching in annoyance. A normal human being would've been scared to death by the dangerous expression of the pirate, but the girls, who realized their Zoro was still there, stopped to look at him again. And that's when Zoro realized he had never stood a chance against them in the first place.

"Mineminemineminemine!" They screeched loudly, and Zoro began to run away again as his hair turned gray.

And for the first time in his entire short life, Zoro began to scream like a girl, scared and never daring to look back.

Yeah, Zoro was not afraid of death or anything else. But there were strange forces in this world that even a man like him would never be able to stop.

Because a bunch of crazy fangirls who didn't even appear in his darkest nightmares and wildest imaginations could be surprisingly frightening indeed. Even for a fearless man like Roronoa Zoro, the Demon.

**YXYXYXYXYXY**

**Poor Zoro xD He's too popular for his own good! ;D But I guess I would react similar if I were to meet him in reality lol. **

**Reviews are always loved, thanks for reading and have a nice day^-^**

**Neko11**


	7. Unplanned

**A/N.: Thanks again for all the reviews & favs so far, it's amazing! =) This chapter is dedicated to Shiary who suggested the prompt 'unplanned'. Also because this author explained the whole prompt stuff to me lol. So hope you have fun with it, and the rest of course too ;)**

**Son of Whitebeard: Yeah, that's true x)**

**SniperKingSogeking0341: Lol I guess it's just natural for us fangirls to react like that...and who can blame us? xD**

**Starbell Fairy: Thanks, I'm happy you enjoyed it! =)**

**Shiary: Here is it! ;) **

**HeartOfNewcastle: Me too! :D**

**Thanks so much guys! =)) Please enjoy the next chapter! Translations are in **

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei!**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Chapter VII - Unplanned**

"Dear Ladies and Gentlemen, this is an important announcement. We are very sorry to tell you that due to some complications there is no plane allowed to land or start. We have to cancel all flights; we cannot say when the planes are allowed to start again.

Though we still hope you will have a nice time here and wish you all a Merry Christmas. For more information, please direct your enquiry to our colleagues."

"Eh?" Zoro looked up from his book written in Japanese and blinked. Then he realized what the announcement had been about and grumbled madly. "Nani? Shimatta! (What? Damn it!)"

He should have stayed at home in the first place, then he could be celebrating Christmas in his comfortable (and small) apartment in Tokyo, just like each year. But no, of course he had to fly to Italy now! And of course, there were 'some complications' now and he would have to stay here at the airport during Christmas… GREAT!

Looking around, he noticed he wasn't alone with this situation. Though there weren't many people around anymore – which did not surprise him, who would want to travel at Christmas after all? Most of them were around his own age, twenty-one, but a few seemed to be older. They all cursed in their own language and somewhat Zoro had to chuckle. So he wasn't the only one who had to celebrate Christmas at this airport.

It could take _hours_ or maybe even until tomorrow until they could fly home again… and today was the 24th December, 10:00 pm. Only three more hours. He slumped back into his seat, tired of this situation already. Maybe he should try to sleep a little?

Roronoa Zoro watched the other eight persons curse a bit more, then they went to sit back down, looking either annoyed or simply disappointed. Then, an orange-haired woman got up again and angrily stomped over to the counter and started a discussion with one of the colleagues. Zoro shook his head, he couldn't really understand what she said but he was sure she wasn't being nice at all. She was really loud, how was he supposed to sleep with her around? What a witch.

After a few minutes, the woman with the orange hair came back from the counter, a pissed expression upon her face, and sat back down beside her luggage. Obviously, she hadn't been very successful, Zoro thought with a malicious grin.

The smirk was wiped off his face however when the pretty woman turned her head and glared daggers at Zoro. The Japanese blinked, before returning the glare, narrowing his eyes. Who did that b**** think she was? They were all sitting in the same boat, weren't they? He was pissed too, but heck there was nothing he could do about!

After a while, Zoro had enough of this woman and decided to ask her right ahead. "Oi, omae!" ('Hey, you!' in a very unfriendly way.) But before he could ask her what her problem was, a man with a weird eyebrow jumped up and stood protectively before the woman.

"Quoi? C'est une belle femme ! » (What ? This is a beautiful woman !) Sanji said, not caring if the bastard could understand French or not. He just couldn't believe in what tone of voice this man dared to talk to a wonderful girl like that !

He had no idea what the guy had just said, but it sounded really rude and even though he didn't know the woman he would not watch this silently !

Nami was surprised of that blonde man's behaviour… she really hadn't expected THAT ! Though it came in handy for her. Now it was two against one, and the annoying guy with the green hair would finally leave her alone.

As if she didn't have enough trouble as it was ! She'd just been on a short trip to Italy and wanted to return to Sweden again to celebrate Christmas with her family like planned, and then THIS !

The two men were only inches away from the other, glaring. Nami frowned, the two clearly didn't like each other… but as long as she wasn't involved anymore, she couldn't care less what they did to each other. All she wanted was to be at home right now !

"Omae wa baka desu ka? Jama sunna!" (Are you an idiot? Get out of my way!) Zoro growled in Japanese, beginning to hate that guy. He had no idea about French but that boy had shouted at him for no reason! It was none of the blonde's business after all if he glared at the witch or not!

Sanji didn't like the sound of that, though he could only guess what Zoro was saying. "Tche, connard!" (Dipshit!)

The orange-haired girl's frown deepend. … Shouldn't she stop it ? It was Christmas time after all… plus, they were rather noisy. Nami sighed in annoyance and hit the two idiots over the head to shut them up.

The two murmured something under their breath and stood up again. Zoro, glaring daggers again, and Sanji with hearts in his eyes which confused Nami to no end. The two really were the opposite of each other.

Shaking her head again, Nami rubbed her temples. "Jag har huvudvärk…! Idioter." (I'm having a headache…! Idiots.) "Vem är du?" (Who are you?)

Two pairs of eyes blinked at hear and she rolled her eyes, repeating the question in English.

"Ah, mellorine! Je suis Sanji! Quel est votre nom, mon ange?" (Ah, mellorine (okay, that was easy lol)! I am Sanji! What's your name, my angel?) Sanji said, dancing around awkwardly. Both Zoro and Nami exchanged glances that clearly said 'WTF?'

"So you are Sanji," Nami said in English, sighing. She was lucky she took French at school, otherwise she would understand just as much as Zoro, who was clueless what Sanji had said.

"Well, I'm Nami. I'm from Sweden and you are from France, aren't you?"

Sanji nodded, finally switching to English. "Yes, darling! Aw, you have a wonderful name!" Nami smiled awkwardly, feeling slightly uneasy with this guy around.

"Uhm, thanks. And you are?" Nami asked Zoro who grumbled but answered either way.

"I'm Zoro, and I'm from Japan." he said but didn't sound too happy.

Suddenly, laughter interrupted them. The three 'friends' turned around, only to find a boy with black hair and a scar under his left eye standing behind them, holding his stomach and laughing hysterically. They raised an eyebrow at him and he finally stopped, grinning like an idiot.

"Olá! Como vocé está?" (Hi! How are ya?) he asked, obviously not realizing the other three didn't speak Portuguese at all. "Eh?"

"Speak English, dammit, we do not understand you, baka!" Zoro snapped though he didn't mean to bark at the boy like that. But he was just really annoyed by this whole situation and couldn't help it!

The boy first didn't seem to know what the funny man with the green hair was talking about, then he blinked and laughed again. "Oh, right! You probably didn't understand me, did you?" he asked even though it was obvious. As he didn't get an answer the boy began talking again.

"You are a really funny bunch! What are you doing here?" he asked. Nami didn't look too pleased to get to know another noisy boy but thought it didn't matter anymore. She already had two idiots around here after all.

"Uhm, well, we were all on vacation here in Italy and wanted to fly back home today, but I guess we can forget about that now." Nami explained, the anger still lingering in her voice. "Anyways, I'm Nami and who are you?"

Luffy made a surprised expression. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry. Shishishi! I'm Luffy, and I'm from Brazil! Nice to meet you!" he said politely, looking at Sanji and Zoro.

"I'm Sanji, nice to meet you too."

"Zoro."

Luffy brightened up, obviously happy about the fact he just met 'new friends'. "Well, we're all just stranded whales here, eh?" he laughed, taking it all easy.

"I guess." Zoro said gruffly, not getting what was there to laugh about . A woman behind them chuckled and they, once again, turned around. She smiled kindly at them and bowed politely. Sanji immediately went into 'gentleman mode' and wanted to kiss her hand, but she quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your discussion," the woman said in perfect English, "My name is Robin. I hope you don't mind my company but I wanted to ask if you know a nice hotel around here? I just arrived here by train and heard of the cancelled flights so I don't really know the city."

"Ah, so beautiful! I'm Sanji, and what is your name, mademoiselle?" Sanji asked but was coldly ignored.

Nami smiled back, this young woman looked like a nice person. And she was quiet and more politely than the three guys. "There are a few hotels here, would you want me to show you some?"

"Thanks for your offer but it would be enough if you could show me the way." Robin replied calmly.

"That's no problem." Nami said and put out a map of the city, beginning to explain the way.

Meanwhile, the three guys were standing beside them, watching quietly. Well, safe for Luffy of course.

"Aaaah, I wish I could go into a nice and comfy hotel too…" he whined. Sanji 'tchd'.

"Me too. But I spent my last money on the damn flight ticket," he muttered. Zoro 'hmphed', showing he agreed, hands in his pockets.

Luffy sighed, then he turned to Zoro. " So, you're from Japan? That's so cool! Say something in Japanese!" he cheered like a four-year-old, clapping his hands.

Zoro's eye twitched. "Alright, alright, shut up already!" Luffy shut up, eyes perked up as Zoro spoke. "Baka."

Immediately, Luffy's eyes turned into stars. "Woot, amazing! What did you say?"

"I said 'idiot'."

Zoro thought that Luffy would be mad now but quite the opposite was the case… much to Zoro's surprise.

"AWESOME~ I never got insulted in Japanese before!" Luffy said, truly happy. This confused Zoro to no end and even Sanji was speechless.

Luffy's next victim was Sanji. "And you're from France? I've been there once with my brother, it was pretty awesome!"

Sanji smiled, maybe this kid wasn't half bad as he'd thought at first. "I see. Why isn't your brother with you? I mean, you look pretty young, why are you all on your own in Italy?"

Luffy's smile vanished and he looked pretty sad all of sudden. "Ace died two years ago."

Both Zoro and Sanji bit their lip and looked at each other helplessly, not knowing what to say now. Even Nami and Robin had heard it and were silent for a moment, until the black-haired woman spoke up in a gentle tone.

"I am sorry to hear that, Luffy." She said kindly. "I know how it is to lose someone beloved. My husband died last year in an accident." Inwardly, Robin was surprised about herself. Why did she tell him that? She didn't even know this boy! But something about him, about them all, seemed to attract her… which was pretty strange since she was rather the lone wolf type.

"Really? Well, I'm sorry for you too…" Luffy said, scratching his head awkwardly. Now it was his turn to be at a loss of words. Then he showed a huge smile that seemed to float the hall at the airport with sun. "But at least we got to meet here, right? None of us is alone now!"

At this, everyone had to smile, even Zoro's face lit up a bit. The boy may was an idiot but he had a big heart. And Nami had to admit, he was kinda cute too.

"That's right, Luffy-san." Robin smiled. "I guess I will stay here a little more, if you don't mind."

"Uhm, not at all, but what about the hotel? You look pretty tired-" Nami said but Robin interrupted her.

"Thank you for the offer but I would feel terrible to leave you here and go into a warm hotel now. I heard you can't afford a room anymore and I don't have the money to help you out with that, so I will stay here."

"Woohoo, let's party~!" Luffy cheered happily and the others blinked at him. How could this guy be so optimistic? They would have to celebrate Christmas at an airport, and still all Luffy did was laughing.

An old looking man with a huge afro laughed, clapping his hands. "Yohohoho~ Die feiern hier ja eine richtige Party! Aber da fehlt eindeutig etwas Musik, yohohoho!" (They're even having a party here! But there's clearly missing some music!) Deciding to join the fun, he threw his luggage back at his seat and put out his violin, standing next to the strawhat boy.

Luffy's eyes nearly bulged out of the hole as he noticed the crazy guy beside him. "UOOOH! AFRO MAN!"

Nami, Sanji and Zoro face palmed, groaning in unison. They just realized one idiot only attracted more idiots – and more trouble for them.

Robin giggled, enjoying her time with the weird little group. Maybe Christmas this year would be actually fun… since her husband's death she hadn't celebrated with anyone. But just as soon as she was around them, all her sadness and sorrow seemed to vanish instantly.

The weird man laughed loudly, and Zoro only gaped at the black afro on top of the man's head. How could someone so tall and skinny have that much hair? Plus, he looked older than sixty, was this even possible?

"Fantástico!" (amazing!) Luffy nearly yelled, completely fascinated by this funny old guy. "You are a musician?"

The man grinned, bowing. "Yohoho! That's right! My name is Brook, a pleasure to meet you! I'm Austrian, and you are from Brazil, is that correct? It has a wonderful countryside, yohohoho~!"

Since then, Brook and Luffy were chatting and laughing loudly, acting as if they'd known each other for years.

"Th-they seem to get along just nicely, don't they?" Nami asked. But before anyone could answer, Brook was right beside her, grinning.

"Excuse me, pretty lady, could you show me your panties, please?"

Sanji exploded. "EEEEEEEEEEH? You friggin' old-"

But Nami was quicker and kicked Brook right into the head with full force, sending him flying. "No way!Pervert!" she shrieked.

"Brook!" Luffy looked terrified, helping his new friend up. But the other only laughed, saying that Nami sure was a strong young lady, and soon both were laughing again.

"So you're stranded here, too?" Luffy asked after a while.

"I'm afraid yes." Brook answered. "Though I don't regret coming to Italy, I'm really having a great time with you all. Yohohoho!"

The others didn't get it. This old guy was just as optimistic as Luffy! Were they missing something? They were here at an airport DURING CHRISTMAS, and all company they had were complete strangers! How could they be so damn happy about that?

Robin began to join the conversation Luffy and Brook were having, and that let to Sanji joining in too. He couldn't let a twerp and a pervert talk to a wonderful woman like Robin after all!

"Miss Robin, where are you from?" Brook wanted to know.

The woman smiled back at them, putting a strain of her black hair behind her ear. "I'm Russian and live near Moscow."

Sanji's eye formed into a heart. "A Russian beauty!"

"So cool~!" Luffy cheered, having a great time, "Can you say something in Russian? Please please please!"

"Sure, Luffy." Robin laughed, loving the kid's personality. "Как поживаешь?"

"Wow, that sounds so cool! What did you say?"

"I said 'How are you?'" she replied with a smile.

Luffy giggled. "I'm just doing great, thanks!"

"Yohoho! What's wrong with you two over there? Come and talk with us!" Brook said to Zoro and Nami who grumbled something in response.

Sanji agreed. "That's right, Nami-angel, come to us! However, the mosshead can stay where he is."

"What was that, you dipshit!" Zoro growled dangerously. In less than a second he was face-to-face with Sanji.

"You heard me, bastard!" Sanji answered and Luffy began to laugh at the two again while Nami only sighed in annoyance again.

"Didn't I _friendly_ ask them before not to fight before?" she said, and hit them over the head again.

Everyone else, including Sanji and Zoro, sweat-dropped at this and they made a note to themselves: Don't disobey Nami's friendly advises!

Soon, they all sat together with a cup of hot chocolate they got from a colleague of the airport and chatted lively. Luffy and Brook were pretty entertaining and everyone had funny stories to tell from their hometown.

Time passed fast, and all of sudden, a man with crazy clothing, sunglasses and light blue hair screamed "SUPERRRRRR~~!" all over the place as if he was insane. The small group stopped talking and Nami screeched at the weird man who was suddenly standing in the middle of the circle they'd formed. Where did that guy come from?

Zoro wasn't sure if he should say something, but he decided to drop that idea. No one would listen to him, besides, it was funny to watch that witch Nami with shock all written over her face. Though, he still wasn't sure how he got himself into this mess… but, he had to admit, it was better than sitting alone in the corner of some stupid airport. Who would've known that Zoro, of all people, would enjoy the company of a bunch of crazy strangers? But he'd never say that out loud!

Of course, Luffy thought this was cool and began to cheer the man on and copied his weird pose. Brook laughed at them, but he noticed two other guys standing behind the man shyly.

"Who THE HELL are you?" Sanji nearly freaked out, after all the guy was walking around in only pants and a t-shirt, and he quickly covered Nami's eyes. "Don't look, Nami-darling!"

"I am SUPER Franky and we felt SUPER lonely tonight, so I thought we should join your SUPER group!" The man said, lifting his sunglasses to look at them with a grin. Luffy clapped his hands again, screaming 'Ooooooh! Amazing!'

"Get los-" Nami wanted to scream, but then she realized something and stopped in her tracks. "Huh? 'We'? Who else?"

Then, a boy around Luffy's age with curly hair and a long nose and another younger looking boy with brown hair stepped forward from behind Franky's back.

"Uh, uhm… he-hello everyone… I'm Chopper. Nice to meet you all." The young boy said timidly, looking a little scared.

"And I'm the super brave Usopp! I'm from Algeria, nice to meet you all!" the other said, sounding pretty confident but his legs were shaking like leaves in the wind. He wasn't used to so much attention, after all.

"From Algeria? So you speak French, too?" Sanji asked out of curiousness. Usopp nodded. "Sure! As well as Arabian."

"Hello guys." Nami said, trying to sound nice and not wanting to scare the two more. "Nice to meet you, too. Are you friends of this guy?" She pointed at the 'Superr!' shouting Franky.

"Well, I'm from Canada and Franky lives in the USA, and we met at the airport in New York. I was on a shopping trip there and accidentally got into a plane, so Franky was with me all the time and even paid for the hotel here." Chopper explained, feeling embarrassed because he _accidentally_ flew to Italy.

Luffy laughed. "You're lucky to have met this guy then, huh?"

"What about your parents?" Sanji asked, imagining how they must be worrying sick about him.

"I already called them and told them I would be back tomorrow, since the flights have been cancelled… they would have come here but they don't have the money…"

"I see…" Robin said. "And what about you, Long-nose-kun?"

"Eh?" Usopp blinked unsurely.

"How did you meet Franky?" asked Nami.

"We-well, we just met… he was talking to Chopper when he spotted me all alone in the edge. Then he just took me and threw himself together with us into this mess. He seems like a nice guy, though." Usopp said, scratching his head.

"That's great, even more interesting people~~!" Luffy said, grabbing Chopper and Usopp by the hand and started to dance to another of Brooks song.

"Wow, what an easy-going guy!" Franky said, shaking his hip to the song. "It's party time, bros and sis'! I feel SUPER tonight!"

"Whee~~!" Usopp, Chopper, Luffy and Brook agreed.

"Welcome to the group, everyone!" Robin said, welcoming the three who grinned back. "Nobody should be alone today evening."

Sanji raised his curly brow at them, but didn't say anything. Brook and Luffy already had been noisy, so never mind about them joining. Plus, even Robin said it was okay, so it was okay with him.

Besides, he thought, throwing a glance at his watch, it was already time for something else!

Instantly, he threw himself at Nami. "Merry Christmas, Nami-angel!" And then at Robin, who made a step aside which caused Sanji to crash onto the floor. "M-merry C-Christmas to you too, R-Robin-darling…" He said with a bleeding nose and hearts in his eye.

This got everyone's attention. "Eh? Is it already past twelve?" Chopper asked with big eyes, stopping in his dance with Luffy and Usopp.

"Oh, that's right!" Nami said surprised, time flew if you were having fun! "Well, Merry Christmas to you all." she added, smiling gentle and it send shivers down Zoro's spine. An angry Nami was scary, but a friendly Nami was absolutely terrifying!

But he murmured a 'merry christmas' too, though he wasn't sure if anyone had heard.

"YAY! It's Christmas~!" Luffy cheered like a little kid, hugging poor Usopp right away. "Merry Christmas!" The others laughed at the boy's childish actions.

Soon enough, everyone was pretty much in a huge group hug with Zoro in the middle of it, wishing a Merry Christmas to each other as they all had been friends for many years. Strangely enough, it felt exactly that way to everyone.

They laughed, talked, sang together and celebrated just like a big family; everybody was having a great time even though none of them could be at home during Christmas.

"C'mon, let's sing a song together! Brook, play a Christmas song for us!" Luffy suggested and Brook began to play. They sat in a circle and everyone clapped their hands. Chopper and Usopp cheered, joining in.

The others smiled as they all knew the song and one after another, they began to sing along loudly. The empty, cold hall of the airport suddenly seemed so much warmer, full of laughter, and the people who worked at the airport could only stare at them in wonder and astonishment. Some even had fond smiles on their lips.

Zoro chuckled. He didn't imagine his Christmas celebration would be that much fun. Maybe the little company wasn't that bad after all… And the whole time they spent together was great, they laughed a lot and told each other stories from their home.

Though it was unplanned that he would be celebrating with a bunch of foreign people in a foreign country, Christmas this year turned out pretty damn good.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Well, I hope this was okay for you Shiary. Nothing better came to my mind^_^**

**Oda once showed us which nationality the strawhats would have if they were real, and I thought it would be funny to put this into a story (sorry if there were mistakes in the translations, if you found some, please tell me!). Our strawhats are multicultural! :D**

**And one more thing: Every nation celebrates Christmas differently (or not at all), but I just let them all celebrate it on the 25th December because it was the easiest way. Sorry if it confused anyone!**

**Anyways, Merry Christmas everybody! :3 Until next time~ **

**Neko11**


	8. Music meets rubber

**SURPRISE! It's me! I'm back finally! First of all, I apologize for not updating any sooner! Gomen nasai! ;( **

**And secondly... are you serious? I swear, I nearly fell off my chair when I saw all those lovely reviews I got last chapter! :D I know this is very very late now, but THANK YOU! This was easily one of the best Christmas presents I got! =3 Hope you all had a nice Christmas too! **

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you who left such a kind review last time: **

**Serena-loves-Angst, Starbell Fairy, HappyGirl282, Flamme des Nefs (thanks, I corrected it! :D), Shiary, SniperKingSogeking0341, Son of Whitebeard and HeartOfNewcastle.**

**You are awesome! Thanks! Please enjoy this chapter I wrote for you ;) [Sorry for the dumb title xD]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter VIII - Music meets rubber**

The strawhat crew often wondered about their captain. Brook in paticular, for he was the last one to join and still hadn't given up on thinking and ragging his brain about the rubber boy and his reckless actions.

The mystery among mysteries, the silly idiot with the beaming smile, the horrible guy who tore apart all those who hurt his loved ones, the never stopping bundle of energy and happiness. The boy who carried the 'D' not only in his name but also in his heart. The man who would be the second King of Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy.

They all loved him, were glad he stayed the way he was, no matter how utterly annoying or childish his behaviour seemed sometimes. Because he was the sunshine of their hearts, even if not all of them would dare to admit it out loud for it was just a silly, and emberrassing, and ludicrous thing to say.

Brook smiled as he remembered the day when he first saw the captain of the strawhats. Instantly he had known this boy – for a man Luffy had yet to become – was something special as well as his crew. He'd felt so honored to be allowed to join such a crew.

You could search all the seven oceans of the world, go through heaven and hell and back and even further, and you'd still not find a second bunch of people who were connected through their hearts like the strawhats were.

A light tune was being played to enlighten his nakamas' souls, but Brook knew he would never be able to play songs that could match Luffy's nature, and his way of spreading and sharing some warmth.

The skeleton walked around the grassy deck, smiling. If he had to compare his captain to music, then Brook'd say Luffy wasn't just someone among a chorus. He was the lead voice.

Without him, the chorus would be a chaos, a mere group of people uncertainly humming their own melodies to themselves and not talking to each others' souls. And then there would be no songs played and sung anymore at all, because who wants to feel like the odd man out?

If Luffy were gone, would there be someone who could sing hope into people's hearts? And who would create new powerful songs – ones that run deep, crawl under your skin, fill your heart with bright light and keep you alive – if not him?

Humming to the calming melody, Brook silently joined his captain's side at Sunny's head, sharing a moment of utter peace.

Brook and seven other crewmembers already knew the answer.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Hope you liked it! Once again thanks to all of the eight people who reviewed, it still makes me so happy to read them! =3 Have a nice day~ **

**Neko11**


	9. Just a little push

**Hello guys! Thank you for all the alerts and favs so far ;D **

**Also thanks so much to the two people who reviewed, actually you guys are the reason I updated so quick =D**

**Ysaye: :D Thank you! I'm really happy to hear you enjoyed it! Hope you won't be disappointed in future, I shall work hard! :)**

**Shiary: Thank you ;) I will soon write a drabble to your suggestion 'Timing', I didn't forget! I already got a rough idea about it :)**

**Hope you'll like it! Have fun =3**

**Disclaimer: Sanji likes cheese, I don't own One Piece.**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter IX – Just a little push**

„Luffy? Oi, Luffy! Disrespectful brat Stop hiding and come out finally! What about your training?"

Rayleigh called loudly, but still he didn't get a response from the boy. He frowned.

Even the trick with the roasted meat hadn't helped! Normally, if Luffy got lost or vanished in search for something to eat, all Rayleigh had to do was to roast some meat. Immediately, Luffy's nose would pick up the delicious scent and could follow it blindly.

Normally.

But since Rayleigh got up early in the morning like he used to do each day, he got the feeling something was... off. He didn't sense any immediate danger (other than the wild beasts they both had to face daily). No, this was _different, _but he couldn't quite put a finger on it yet_._

That's why Rayleigh went off in search for his silly pupil. True, Luffy had been really hard working up until now, which had surprised the man a bit, since it had been only a few months since the war. On the other hand, he knew Luffy was not only extremely ambitions and was keen on meeting his friends again but was also eager to learn more about haki as quick as possible. Maybe the boy only wanted a break and went off to sleep in? But as soon as the thought entered Rayleigh's mind, he shook his head, muttering under his breath.

Nonsense, he thought, Luffy would never dare to risk Rayleigh's trust. There must be an other reason, some greater powers behind it – such as emotions.

As the white-haired man jumped across a small river, he could hear a faint sighing which the wind carried through the air. Luffy must be near, for Rayleigh had taught him weeks ago to be as quiet as possible in these woods.

Rayleigh's thoughts were proven right as he soon discovered the seventeen-year-old sitting at the cliff, staring at the blue waters that were stretched out before him. The sun was glistening beautifully at the ocean's surface, reminding Rayleigh of a saphir.

Shaking his head, the Dark King, stepped closer to his pupil and tapped him on the back of his head.

"Oi, you still in there? I've been searching for you for nearly two hours! What have you been doing?" he asked, trying not to sound too angry – angry he was, oh boy he was, but Rayleigh knew Luffy was not in the best mood at the moment. Otherwise the guy would never manage to sit still.

The future King of the Pirates didn't answer right away, didn't even show any sights of movement. Just as Rayleigh wanted to add something, Luffy spoke, in a voice that was foreign to the Dark King. It sounded less energetic than usual, and somehow... sad.

"I'm sorry, Rayleigh, I was just thinking."

Now that did it. Luffy and thinking? As in Luffy using what little brain cells he had? No. Fu*beep*ing. Way. Rayleigh calculated silently. Now let's see, he thought, Luffy plus thinking equals... undefined. Damn, there wasn't even a mathematic solution to his equation! As far as Rayleigh was concerned, Monkey D. Luffy was just breaking a law of nature.

Deciding he didn't want to be pulled into something funny, Rayleigh mentally ticked it off under the category 'Luffy-being-a-riddle-wrapped-up-in-an-enigma-once-again'. The boy was surprising anyone around him, friends and foe, and if you think you knew him well, he would come and pull off something utterly reckless again and laugh at the funny face you're making. And you'd find yourself surprised by him and his antics once _again_.

"Anyways, let's begin with our training. We're already late, there's no use in wasting any more time!" he reminded Luffy again, becoming slightly impatient. What was going on inside the boy's head?

"Mmmhmm..." Luffy said, tearing his gaze away from the vast ocean, and reluctantly stood up. He could feel a strong pair of eyes boring through his red vest and into his back and knew Rayleigh was watching every move he made. He knew the old guy was somewhat worried and surprised by his odd behavior but Luffy just couldn't help it.

Truth be told, the seventeen-year-old boy was not feeling like training or fighting today. He just didn't have the heart to tell Rayleigh for his teacher surely would be disappointed in him.

But Luffy couldn't shake off the shadow that lay over his heart. He missed his nakama dearly.

Of course, there was hardly a day Luffy did not think of his crew but today he was rather depressed. If only his faithful first-mate, Zoro, was there... things would look so much brighter already. And his heart would feel lighter and not like dropping any moment.

Luffy sighed once again and turned around to his waiting teacher, faking a small smile. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's get over with it." he said less happier than he intended to, and cringed at his own words. Now he sounded like he was _forced_ to train with Rayleigh.

Luffy inwardly cursed his choice of words but Rayleigh just rose an eyebrow at him before turning his back to him.

The old man began walking back into the jungle, with Luffy following close at his heels. Then, after a few minutes, Rayleigh felt as if he had to say something, _anything,_ and broke the silence between them.

"Okay. But we need to train a bit longer this evening to make up for the time we already los- damn."

Luffy blinked. "Huh? What is it?" Rayleigh sounded strangely... confused. This was the first time Luffy had heard him curse too! And as Luffy stepped closer to his teacher, he saw the pure look of anger, the confusion in his eyes, the determination not to look weak in front of anyone...

Luffy's lips turned upwards. "You have no idea where we are." it was not a question but a fact. And Rayleigh knew he'd been caught. Damn, he cursed again, this time in silence.

"Uhm, well... it appears. " he replied, trying to sound cool and not being angry at himself. How could this have happened? "Well, drat, I'm lost." he admitted finally. Rayleigh was sure he would be greeted by a sighing again (for Luffy seemed really down this time), but he wasn't prepared for _this_.

From Luffy's throat, loud laughters erupted. "Shishishi, I can't believe this! Rayleigh is more stupid than some pigeons!" he said between his hysterical giggles. Rayleigh, blinking, had no clue what the lad was talking about. Of course not, how should the poor man know about this?

"_It's said that some animals have some kind of sixth sense, an inner compass, which enhances their sense of direction." Monbran Cricket explained. _

_Nami nodded. "I heard that pigeons had this ability." _

"_AHAHAHA! Zoro, you are even more stupid than some pigeons!" Luffy broke off into uncontrolled laughter, causing Zoro's face to redden in anger. _

"_YOU are one to talk, dumbass!"_

Luffy smiled at the memory and turned to his teacher, beaming. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's head back finally. Today's the day I'm gonna beat you for sure!" Then he passed an utterly dumbfounded Rayleigh, crossed his arms behind the back of his head and began to hum a soft song to himself.

Needless to say it took them four days to find the way back to their cave.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Well, there it is! I was being slightly silly at some parts (couldn't resist... lol), I hope that didn't spoil the moment ^^ Reviews are always greatly appreciated!**

**Until next time, take good care ;)**

**Neko11**


	10. Timing

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! =) **

**SniperKingSogeking0341: Lol I thought that would be a fitting ending xD Great you liked it! =D**

**Kaoru likes One Piece: Aw, thank you! I'm so happy to hear that ;)**

**Son of Whitebeard: Oh yeah, and that would be kinda interesting to see xD **

**Shiary: Thanks^-^**

**Shiary requested another prompt, 'Timing', so here it is! Have fun ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, this is just for fun.**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter X – Timing**

**-Syrup village-**

Ten-year-old Usopp ran around the corner, panting for breath. He'd just managed to escape the town's people again, but this time had been extremely close. He grinned cheekily, then turned and walked around another corner of the house, when he suddenly heard some girls his age talking.

Usopp stopped and listened closely – they were talking about _him_! Slowly, he peered around the edge and saw a beautiful blond girl standing there, talking to a friend. She took his breath away.

He gulped and began to creep closer to be able to hear their conversation.

"You know this boy with the long nose? The one who always runs around, shouting 'Pirates! Pirates are coming!' Well... he's... he's really cute, isn't he?" the blond-haired girl whispered sheepishly to her friend. The other girl giggled.

"Kaya, don't tell me you have a crush on Usopp?"

Kaya fidgeted around nervously and avoided her friend's eyes. "Well..." Just as she was about to answer, they both heard a branch crack and turned around. Kaya gasped.

Usopp, frozen, stood in the middle of the street, a nice shade of red colouring his cheeks. "Oops! Well, hello K-Kaya..."

For a few seconds, none of them was able to say a word. Suddenly, a man with a frying pan in his hand appeared and gasped at Usopp.

"There you are, you rascal! Hey, fellows, I found him!"

The little boy with the long nose made a screeching sound as the people began to chase him again. He dashed forward, passing Kaya quickly and grinned slightly, feeling embarrassed. Both Kaya and her friend blinked at him and the chasing mob.

'Bad timing, Usopp, bad timing to get yourself exposed like that!' the boy thought miserably, still blushing deeply.

**-Ten years later, Grand Line-**

Usopp yawned and stretched slowly. The sniper scratched his head and rose from his place to do some waking up exercises. He had nearly fallen asleep. Sleeping when on watch was one thing that could cost them all their lives!

Deciding that moving around wouldn't be enough, he went down from the crown's nest and went int the kitchen to make himself a nice coffee. That should help keeping him awake.

A short time later, he quietly exited the kitchen with a steaming cup in his hand, and was just about to make his way to the crow's nest again, when he suddenly heard a noise. He halted abruptly. What was tha- there it was again!

Usopp gasped slightly. What if the enemy had managed to creep aboard while he was in the kitchen? He shuddered at that thought. If it was the marine, then they'd probably first check out how many were onboard. And if it was a foreign pirate crew, then they'd surely kill them one by one...

'D-damn!' Usopp thought and, with shaking legs, followed the noise until he halted before Nami's room. The noise was clearly coming from there.

All of sudden, the noise grew louder and then a muffled scream was heard. A chill went down the sniper's spine and his eyes widened.

'Oh no, Nami! Those bastards!' With a sudden boost of courage, Usopp kicked the door open, a blood-curling battle cry emitted his throat. He jumped into the room, throwing his cup of hot coffee into some random direction. The sight he was greeted with surprised and shocked him at the same time.

Immediately, Usopp froze in his tracks, Nami was naked...? The girl shrieked and covered herself with her blanked. At the same time, Usopp's cup found its aim – Sanji's head. The sniper blinked. What was Sanji doing in Nami's bed..? Realization hit him like a storm tide and he blushed deeply.

"Ooops!"

He quickly bowed, for two reasons: First, he wanted to be polite, and second, to avoid the now empty cup that was thrown after him.

"Sorry! I-I haven't seen anything! Uhm, bye!" and with that, he ran out of the room and Nami was left with an unconscious Sanji. She grumbled. "Great timing, Usopp..."

**- Eight years later, at some unknown island-**

"Yes, keep it up! You're doing great!" Chopper encouraged. Kaya was drenched in sweat and she gasped loudly, clenching her eyes tightly.

Usopp stood beside her and hold her hand, his eyes fixed on his wife. Kaya gave one last strained cry, and then Usopp saw it. A baby. Their little baby. He grew pale.

"That's it, Kaya! You did it! It's a girl, congratulations you two!" Chopper smiled and handed the baby to the proud mother. Kaya looked utterly exhausted, but happy. She gently cupped the girl's cheek, laughing. Tears of pure joy ran down her face.

"This is our little daughter! Isn't she adorable? Aw, look at her, Usopp, look-" She turned her head to face her husband, but saw no one standing beside her anymore. Kaya blinked. "Usopp? Usopp-darling?" Then she heard Chopper sigh behind her. She frowned and looked a little further, towards the floor- and giggled. Usopp had fainted.

"That's so typical for him! Of all the times he could have fainted – with all the things he has witnessed as a great pirate- he chose now!" She chuckled and shook her head.

Usopp was a famous warrior, he was strong and possessed great shooting skills. But he'd never had a great timing.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**I hope you all liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated =3 Stay put, next chapter is already planned^-^**

**Until next time (hopefully),**

**Neko11**


	11. Strawhats and driving, that does sound

**Well, I'm in the middle of taking driving courses (next Tuesday is my driving test D: ), and I couldn't help but wonder how well the strawhats would cope with driving. I mean, seriously, can you imagine Franky driving a car? Seems ridiculous xD **

**Anyways, BIG THANKS to my reviewers! You guys rock and totally make my day! :,D **

**Ysaye: =D Thanks! Also thank you for continuing to read this ;) **

**Shiary: Haha glad you liked this! =) **

**Son of Whitebeard: Well, I think that would be cute if that happened in One Piece someday ;D **

**SniperKingSogeking0341: And that's what we all love about him! =3 **

**Pls enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei. **

**YXYXYXXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter XI – Strawhats and driving, that does sound exciting**

Sanji shook his head in silent anger. He couldn't believe it! How come this shit-for-brains-stupid-marimo-idiot had such a talent...? Was it because of pure luck? Doping? Or sleep-walking?...or rather, sleep-_driving_? Sanji didn't get it as he silently watched Zoro driving.

And how was it that neither his gorgeous Nami-angel, nor his adorable Robin-swan could surpass Zoro when it came to an ordinary thing like _driving_?

"_N-Nami-chan, y-you shouldn't let yourself get carried away by this stupid guy..." _

"_Nonsense! HE's the one who challenged me at the traffic light! As if he's so much better only because he's driving a Lamborghini! I will show him who he's messing with!" Nami's blood was boiling with anger and she drove so fast Sanji began to fear for his life. _

_Not that he didn't trust his angel to drive carefully, but the smoky motor alerted him slightly. Not to mention all the people who had to jump out of the way, screaming in surprise and fear. _

Sanji sighed. That had been quite an experience. To think that he first hadd been _happy_ to be alone with his Nami-angel! Generally, not a bad idea, but NOT when Nami's driving! That lesson he'd learned!

Actually, he had experienced similar fear while discovering Robin-swan's driving style. The blond-haired cook shivered at the memory.

"_R-Robin-chwan, you won't pass the biker ahead of us now, will you?" Sanji carefully asked, not wanting to experience one of Robin's passing maneuvers again. The poor bicycle driver from before got the shock of his life. _

_Robin didn't answer right away. Instead, she quickly steered to the left, obviously not caring about the oncoming-traffic you could see in the distance, and drove to the right after she just passed the biker. Sanji held his breath, especially as he noticed the cyclist was a very pretty woman – a woman who was now in danger. _

_Said bicycle rider barely managed to stay on the street as Robin nearly overrun her. The gasping woman's ride started to skid uncontrollably and she screeched horribly in shock. _

"_Robin-ch-chwan...?" Sanji murmured and looked at the black-haired beauty with wide eyes. His wonderful Robin had nearly overrun a biker! For the second time a day! _

_Robin on the other hand looked as if nothing had happened. Sanji didn't speak for the rest of the drive. _

"What's wrong, lovesick-idiot? Why so silent all the time?" Zoro's gruff voice brought Sanji back to reality and it took another moment for him to realize the Marimo had insulted him.

The cook snorted. "Shaddap, plant-head." He half-expected Zoro to hit the brakes in his anger or doing something similar like that, but then, Zoro didn't let his emotions take control of his driving style. Unlike someone else...

"_Franky, what are you doing? Don't you think that driving at walking speed is just a BIT too slow?" Sanji asked impatiently. This guy was unbelievable! _

_One moment, the blue-haired dude was driving quickly, but when Franky spotted a dead bird on the street he let out a horrible wail that scared the shits out of Sanji. _

"_Damn, this poor bird! Who's the ass that overrun it? I'm not crying, damn it all!" Franky cried loudly. And hit the brakes right away, nearly having Sanji kissing the car dashboard. _

_Numerous cars were behind them, blowing their horns as if to celebrate a wedding. Sanji sunk deeper into his seat, feeling utterly uncomfortable to sit on the front seat of this guy's car._

_Why did he voluntarily accept to drive with Franky again? Oh, that's right, because his driver's license had been revoked. But that was an entirely different matter. Anyways, from that day on he swore to avoid driving with Franky at all costs._

_He was a nice guy (in his own way), but racing when happy, deadly slow when sad and SINGING loudly whenever he felt like singing, was just too much to handle. _

Zoro apparently chose to ignore him, for he had not been answering again. Sanji was slightly disappointed but he'd never admit that out loud.

Now, how should he spend the rest of the time while waiting for Zoro to find the way to Luffy's home? Oh, speaking of which... Luffy was a _remarkable_ driver. Sanji rolled his eyes.

_Luffy always drove carefully but not too slow. At first, Sanji had thought Luffy was really good at driving. Oh boy, how wrong he had been assuming that. How _naïve_. _

"_You know the way to the cinema, right?" Luffy asked while they waited at a traffic light. Sanji looked at the map again and nodded. _

"_Yeah, you have to turn to your right now." Sanji said, concentrating. Maybe it was good he'd lost his permission to drive, that way HE could lead the way and not Luffy. Who knew where they would end up with Luffy's terrible sense of direction. _

_Luffy sniffed suddenly, strangely enough, but Sanji chose to ignore that. _

"_Luffy, slow down!" Sanji said, slightly alarmed. "Next turning to the right you have to take. See? The cinema is already in sight and- Luffy!" _

_Luffy hadn't taken the right turn, in fact, he'd just steered the car in the opposite direction. _

"_What the hell are you doing? This is the wrong way!"_

"_Now it's not!" _

_Sanji blinked. Did he miss something. "But the cinema's just over there!" _

"_Yeah. Sniff, sniff. But I smell some delicious fried sausage over there!" Luffy exclaimed enthusiastically and drooled onto the steering wheel._

_Sanji was far too dumbstruck to make an intelligent reply. He managed to make a silent note to himself, though: Only a full Luffy was a good Luffy, ergo a good driver. _

Sanji snorted at the memory. After Luffy had eaten at least fifteen fried sausages, he bought three packs of popcorn for himself. Sometimes, it made Sanji wonder. But not as much as the phenomenon of Zoro being a good driver, or, dare he say it?, the best driver from all his friends. He cringed at that thought.

Sanji also cringed at the sight of a giant oncoming truck. For a moment, he was a bit scared, for the street was very narrow and he doubted two cars would have enough space, let alone a car and a truck!

Luckily, Zoro had a better visual judgement. He realized that the street was big enough for both of them and carefully went on driving. It unnerved Sanji greatly. Not only that Zoro had remained calm and all again, but also the fact that he himself would have reacted similar to Usopp's reaction.

_Usopp gasped suddenly and grabbed onto the steering wheel with a death grip. This got Sanji's attention and he looked around. He'd just managed to drift off, when his long-nosed friend sounded alarmed all of sudden._

"_What's wrong?" _

_Usopp gulped, staring right ahead. "Oh god, look at that truck! It's gonna push us off the road!" _

"_What?" Sanji blinked, still a bit disorientated, but grasped the situation quickly. There was an oncoming truck, but even Sanji could see the road was big enough to pass it without any danger. _

"_Calm down, Usopp, it looks worse than it actually lo- WHOA!" _

_Usopp, shrieking, didn't really listen to Sanji's attempt to calm him. In his panic he spun the car to the right, off the road and into the bushes at the edge of carriageway. _

"_USOPP! What did you do!" Sanji could hear his heart beating loudly, obviously attempting to jump out of his chest. That move Usopp pulled just gave him the biggest scare in his lifetime._

"_Th-th-that truck was gonna hit us, I know it! I-I was just _dodging_ it!" Usopp, still a death grip on his steering wheel, gasped. "Didn't you see the murderous gleam in the driver's eyes? He was going after us!" _

_Sanji frowned, still quite shocked. Luckily, both of them where unharmed and even the bushes seemed fine. But still, the cook couldn't believe Usopp's reaction. It came totally unexpected, even after knowing the guy for years. _

"_-" was Sanji's reply. He wasn't capable of answering that. Not yet. _

Now that Sanji thought back at that day, he wondered how he managed to make it home alive. It had been quite scary.

It was really time for him to get his driver's licence back, he couldn't always ask his friends to drive him. Or maybe it was that he didn't want to ask them. Zoro the least of all, even though he was the best driver of them all. Well, Sanji thought, he wasn't quite sure about Chopper and Brook, for he had never seen either of them drive. Chopper wasn't old enough yet, and Brook's too large and prefers traveling by bus because of that.

"Not that I care, love-cook, but you didn't tell me how you lost your driving licence." Zoro suddenly said, "In fact, you told no one about how it happened, right? And I would like to know why I have to drive your ass around."

Sanji froze. He'd feared that question. What Zoro said was true, he'd never told any of his friends why he was stopped by the police and they took his driving licence... it was a well-kept secret. And Sanji didn't intend to disclose it.

"None of your business, moron." he replied friendly. As friendly as he managed to be. From the corner of his eyes he saw Zoro smile a little. Heh, that bastard didn't expect an answer, after all. Or maybe he already suspected something?

Sanji looked out of the window, thinking back when his driving licence had been revoked two weeks ago.

_Sanji turned the radio up, whistling to the song they played. It was a catchy tune and it lifted his mood even more. Sanji was already in high spirits because he won a cooking contest and was on his way back home. Could this day get any better? _

"_Yes, it can!" Sanji said to himself, since he was alone in his car, as he suddenly saw a female person standing on the right side of the street, waiting for the bus. _

_Immediately, hearts appeared in Sanji's eyes and he cheered. The girl was beautiful, very beautiful, and now that he was nearing her constantly, he could see that she was very very very- _

_Crash!_

_Next thing he knew was that he had driven against a lamp pole. Oops, he'd forgotten to actually watch where he was driving.. oh, he had a nosebleed, too. From the crash or from looking at the beauty?, Sanji wondered. _

_A policeman knocked against his window and Sanji smiled as he opened it. His nose was still bleeding, and it didn't help that the policeman was actually a policewoman. _

"_Now, what was that?" she asked. She'd witnessed the whole scene from the other site of the street. _

_Sanji's eye became a heart again, and he beamed at her, opening his arms. "Hello my beautiful angel! You still free today?" _

_Apparently, this had been the wrong answer. Blame it on the crash._

Sanji smiled as he remembered the two beautiful faces. Maybe it had been worth the trouble...

Suddenly, Zoro stopped the car, frowning. "How did we end up here? I thought you'd show me the way or something! What kind of front-seat passenger are you?"

Despite the fact that they were kinda lost, Sanji pressed a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter, but failed miserably. 'He's still the 'shit-for-brains-sensless-stupid-marimo-idiot' after all!'

In the end, Zoro was still Zoro. That meant this guy had no idea about directions, worse than anyone Sanji knew. You couldn't let him drive on his own, for he would not find the way.

But still, Zoro could consider himself blessed, because he was born in an era in which the navigation system was a standard equipment. With its help, no one could surpass Zoro at driving.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Thanks for reading ;) Please tell me your honest opinion about it! Reviews are always greatly appreciated :D **

**Until chapter 12, **

**Neko11~ :)**


	12. What's Freedom?

**Konnichi wa ;D I was a little demotivated due to the fact I got only two reviews last chapter. But thanks a thousand times to the two who did review :) **

**Ysaye: Thank you! -bows- I'm so happy you reviewed again ;D**

**Son of Whitebeard: Thanks so much to you too! =)**

**Pls enjoy chapter 12~ **

**Characters: Strawhat Crew, focused on Chopper**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, I just borrow the characters for my stories ;)**

**YXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter XII – What's freedom? **

Dr. Tony Tony Chopper sighed. He sat in his infirmary without anything to do; it was an unusal peaceful day in the New World. Funny, Usopp, Nami and him have prayed so much for a calm day like this since their last big adventure, and now Chopper wished an island or some animals or anything else would make an appearance, just to shoo this annoying silence away.

Chopper chuckled dryly at this thought; apparently, he'd gotten so used to being stressed by all those things that he couldn't deal with boredom anymore.

He yawned, not really tired but simply due to the lack of excitement. The little reindeer lay himself on the floor, hooves behind the back of his head. He couldn't sleep and just stared at the ceiling.

Chopper thought about playing with Usopp and Luffy, but decided against it. Maybe the others would need a little break like this; Luffy was still hurt from the last battle and the liar was probably busy building another weapon or creating an awesome story.

Suddenly, memories of Drum Island repeated themselves in Chopper's mind. He smiled at the thought of Doctorine. How was she doing? Was everything okay at home? It's been such a long time since he's been there... inevitably, Chopper remembered Doctorine's words during his leave.

„_You wanna be free, right? Then get the hell outta here!"_

The fluffy doctor knew Doctorine just wanted to help him take a step into the right direction. He smiled at this. Suddenly, another thought hit him and he frowned. _You wanna be free_. Was he free now? His brows knitted together in slight irritation. He was a pirate, of course he was free, right? Right?

Chopper jumped up. What if he had yet to learn what freedom really was? Maybe he was a pirate, but that didn't mean he was truly free, did it? What if he went home and Doctorine would be disappointed because he had never truly experienced freedom?

„What IS freedom?" He murmured to no one in particular. „Maybe I should ask the others..." Chopper went into the kitchen to ask Sanji. He was an intelligent man, Chopper had no doubt about this. Surely he would have an answer.

„Sanji?"

Sanji turned from the stove, cigarette in his mouth. „Huh? Chopper?" The cook was slightly surprised to see the reindeer in his kitchen at a time like this and looked at him in wonder. „What's wrong?"

„Well, I- I've got a question..."

„Are you hungry? Dinner should be ready in-"

Chopper quickly shook his head. „No, no! I just wanted to know what freedom is.."

Sanji looked at him for a moment, then he broke into a troubled smile. „Freedom, huh? Well, how should I explain this to you?" He rubbed his chin in thought, then he grinned.

„Well, freedom is like cooking. You can mix any ingredients and herbes and create whatever you like with it."

Chopper thought it over for a second. „So, you are free, right? You cook what you like and use just the supplies you've bought."

Sanji nodded, turning back to the boiling water in a big pot. „Yeah, I guess. Now get out, I need to prepare the dinner."

Chopper sighed. „Okay."

As he stepped out and closed the door, he felt disappointed. He had no idea about cooking. Did that mean he had to help Sanji before he could consider himself 'free'?

Maybe he should ask someone else... someone who was pretty clever, too.

„Nami?"

Nami looked up from her drawing desk. „Yes? Is there a storm coming?"

„No, the weather's fine. I was just wondering if you could answer a question..." Chopper asked hopefully. Nami smiled gently.

„Sure! What is it?"

„Well, do you know what 'freedom' is?"

The navigator seemed at least as surprised as Sanji. Then she turned fully to the doctor. „Freedom? That's easy! If you have lots of money and can buy whatever you want, then you are free!"

Chopper paused. Then he blinked twice. „When you are rich?" Then he gasped at Nami. Her gentle smile was long gone, and instead there was a cocky grin on her lips and two bright berry signs were gleaming in her eyes.

„Yes!"

„Uhm, well, thanks and sorry for bothering you..." Chopper said, even more confused than before.

„Anytime, Chopper!"

The doctor's shoulders slumped in defeat. He was no cook, and he had little money. Suddenly, his track of thoughts was interrupted as he tripped over a pair of feet on the ground.

„Wah!" Chopper squeaked.

„Oh, sorry for that, Chopper." Zoro grunted but didn't bother to move his legs. He simply continued to sit on the ground, back against the railing. Without opening his eye, Zoro frowned. „What's wrong? Something's bothering you."

For a split second, Chopper had stars in his eyes. „Amazing, Zoro! How can you tell?"

„Easy. Why else would you be wandering aroun the deck without playing with the two other idiots?" The swordsman simply replied, his eye still closed. „So, what's on your mind?"

The stars disappeared, and a frown was upon the reindeers soft features. „Well, I asked Sanji and Nami what freedom is, but they gave me weird answers." Chopper sighed.

„The Ero-Nosebleed-Freak and the Long-Haired-Witch, eh? Typical. They don't know anything about that matter." Zoro grumbled.

Chopper looked up, smiling. „But you do, right? Zoro, can you tell me what freedom is?"

Now Zoro opened his eye and 'tchd', but smiled down at the little doctor. „What? That's easy."

Chopper cringed at this, Nami had said the same. But he still waited patiently for the swordsman to go on.

„You are free when you can do whatever you please." Zoro said, a huge yawn following. „Anything else you wanna ask?"

Chopper blinked. That did make sense. But still, he wasn't quite satisfied with the answer. Chopper was about to make a reply when Zoro yawned again. And suddenly, Chopper squeaked again.

„Zoro! What are you doing on deck? Go and sleep, you have to take a rest! You're still hurt from the last fight you had with that _huge_ guy!" Chopper babbled and Zoro rolled his eyes. „Why did you take the bandages off again? I told you that you need them to heal proberly!"

„Alright, alright." Zoro lifted his hands to stop the scoffing Chopper. „I'll go and rest, now calm down." And with that, Zoro vanished into the crown's nest and started to train.

„This guy..." Chopper shook his head angrily. Then he turned around and went inside. „I can do as I please, can't I? So I am free, after a-" Chopper stopped in his tracks. „Wait, that's not true! I always wanna try some of Nami's tangerines, but Sanji never allows it!"

So, in desperate search for an enlightening answer, Chopper went to ask the rest of his nakama. Maybe someone could explain it better than Sanji, Nami and Zoro.

Franky scratched his head. „That's not so easy to answer, Fur-bro..."

Chopper blinked. Nami and Zoro had said it was easy to explain! But then, their answers had been weird, so maybe Franky's explanation would be understandable!

„I'd say, first you need a huge gulp of a COLA! And then you need to create something HUGE, something AMAZING like a big ship to be able to understand true freedom! SUPERR~!" Franky got into his super pose again, and began to dance around. „Auw! One, Two, Auw! I feel super free today!"

Chopper cheered for him and watched in half-joy and half-wonder how Franky danced around for half an hour.

„See you later, Fur-bro!"

„Bye, Franky, and ehm, thanks for your explanation!" Chopper waved and made his way upstairs. Franky's answer had sounded logical to him, but he didn't quite grasp the meaning of drinking cola to feel free.

„I cannot build ships... I'm a doctor, after all.." Chopper was on the verge of tears. He halted as he passed Usopp's working room.

Usopp was a remarkable sniper, and he was strong, and proud and the most amazing adventurer of all the times, and he could tell amazing stories... surely he had a good answer!

„Usopp, Usopp!" Chopper nearly stormed into him and Usopp made a huge leap backwards.

„Uooh!" Then he blinked, „Oh, Chopper it's you! I nearly had a heart attack..."

„Heart attack! Oh my God! We need a doctor, quick! Emergency-" Chopper shrieked and ran in circles until Usopp grabbed him.

„Hey calm down! It's just a saying, nobody's in danger, silly. Besides..." Usopp made a face, „YOU are the doctor, aren't you?"

Chopper's jaw met the floor. „OH! True!"

Usopp sighed and shook his head. Chopper would never learn it, would he? „Anyways, what do you want? I don't have time for playing around."

„Oh, I wanted to ask you something, Usopp-sama!" Chopper bawled, „I've been asking the others, but their answers confuse me!"

Usopp grinned and, with one thumb pointed to himself, he said, „Heh, you did the right thing to come to the most amazing Usopp-sama! You can ask me anything, I'm a walking encyclopaedia!"

Chopper looked at him in awe. „REALLY? Awesome! Well, then this is probably too easy for you, but I've been wondering what freedom is!"

Usopp's grin vanished and he blinked. „Freedom?" He scratched his head. He'd rather expected a question like 'Why does Nami always smell so good?' or something like that. „Ehm, well, freedom... is..." How the heck was he supposed to answer THAT?

„Yes? Usopp-sama?"

„Well, freedom is... the opposite of imprisonment?" Usopp exclaimed but to Chopper it sounded more like a question than a statement.

„Eh?"

„Well, uhm, that's the answer. See? There's an answer to everything! The great Usopp-sama knows everything! And now, the great Usopp-sama has to repair Nami's weapon otherwise she will kick his (well-built) butt off the ship!" Usopp said self-confidently and pushed Chopper towards the door as gently as possible.

Chopper found himself with his mouth agape in front of a closed door and didn't know what to do. „T-that didn't help, oh wise Usopp-sama..." Chopper said shyly but didn't get a proper answer.

Sighing, Chopper went to the deck again. Up until now, no one had really been very helpful... it seemed as if everyone had their own idea of 'freedom'. But how should he know what exactly it was and if he was 'free' at the moment? Well, he wasn't in prison, so maybe he WAS free. Maybe Usopp was right? But wasn't there more to this word?

„Oh, Chopper-san! You look a bit down, what is bothering you?" Brook asked, sitting on one of the swings. Chopper looked up but didn't smile like usual. If Brook had muscles in his face, he would have frowned. Instead, two hollow eyes looked down at the little doctor.

„Brook! Can you tell me about 'freedom'?" Chopper said and looked at him in despair.

Brook paused for a moment. 'Freedom?' Well, how was he gonna explain that... „Yohohoho! What a thoughtful question, doctor-san! It's difficult to answer that, because I think the word freedom has a different meaning for everyone!"

„Huh? Really?" Chopper said.

„Yes! I suppose you've already asked the others about this, correct?" A nod from Chopper. „And you've never received the same answer, right?" Another nod. „Well, then don't expect the best answer from me, doctor-san! I can only tell you what I think about this." Brook said cheerfully.

Chopper looked disappointed but continued to listen, curious to Brook's answer.

„I think I'm free, because I have lots of nakama around me and there's no place I'm not able to visit! I'm not caught up in any fog, I'm free to wander around the world!" Brook said, 'yohoho'ing loudly.

Chopper couldn't help but giggle at the happy skeleton and thanked him for the answer. Actually, Brook's explanation had sounded really honest and Chopper thought it was the best answer so far. But it couldn't hurt to ask the remaining two crewmates, right? Besides, Chopper was curious to the others' point of few.

„Robin, what is freedom?"

Robin smiled gently and patted Chopper on his hat. „Where does this come from, doctor-san?"

„Well, I was just wondering about this... and calling me doctor won't make me happy, asshole!" He danced around, clapping his hands. Robin giggled and closed her book.

„Well, freedom is when you have a nice place to live in with comfortable people around you, who take you as you are." Robin stated, the smile never leaving her face. Chopper nodded in understanding and felt a smile creeping upon his lips, too. It looked beautiful when Robin smiled like that.

„I see. That's here on this ship, right?"

„That's right."

„Oh, great. Thanks Robin!" Chopper smiled again and went off to the figure head. Robin chuckled lightly and went to read her book again. „It's all my pleasure, Chopper, all my pleasure."

Chopper smiled happily. Robin's answer sounded great! He put all the answers together he'd gotten so far, and was sure he got the picture correctly now. If you looked at it that way, then all the answer made sense, somehow. But still there was a slight confusion that remained, and besides that, he wanted to know what Luffy would say. Or would he say nothing and just laugh like always? Well, Chopper was about to find out.

Luffy sat on the Lion's head, like usual, and watched the vast and cristal clear ocean. It glistened beautifully like a saphir in the sun.

„Luffy?" Chopper said, sounding almost timid.

The captain turned around, a questioning smile upon his lips. „Chopper! What's up?"

„Uhm, I, ehm, was wondering about something..." he began, looking down. It felt weird to ask the person he was admiring most such a silly question... but this was Luffy, he'd understand, right? He was his friend and didn't even laugh at him and his monster forms. As if hit by a sudden flash, Chopper looked up, determined: „ What is freedom?"

For a few seconds, none of the two moved and Chopper began to wonder whether Luffy would start laughing at his stupidy for not knowing what freedom was. The doctor wanted to apologize for asking and turn around, but Luffy was quicker.

He reached forward and picked Chopper up, only to sling-shot himself with the reindeer in his arms up to the top of the mast. Chopper let out a surprised yelp and held tightly onto his friend, scared by the sudden move. „L-Luffy?"

Luffy didn't answer .Instead, he gave Chopper his most tenderness, true and gentle smile ever, and placed him down on his hooves.

„Feel." he simply said, letting Chopper stand on the highest place of Thousand Sunny on his own.

Just as Chopper inhaled to answer in confusion, a slight breeze touched his face as if caressing him, messing with his fluffy fur. The warm rays of the sun were upon his skin, and his ears caught the distant sound of waves gently lapping the ship.

And Chopper understood.

„I'm free." He said, turned to Luffy and giggled loudly.

**YXYXYXYXYX**

**Hope you liked it :D Lol somehow this reminds me of this song from David Hasselfhoff... and now I'll have it stuck in my head for the rest of the day xD 'I've been lookin' for freedom~' *starts singing* Ahem, well I'm off to get on my parents' nerves with that now, thank you for reading and I would be very happy to get some reviews! :) **

**Until next chapter =3**

**Neko11**


	13. Zoro's weird day

**Hello again! Thanks so much everyone -bows- Your reviews made me so happy! =) I couldn't stop smiling the whole day after I saw all the lovely comments I received!^-^**

**Jamin1227: :D Wow, thanks a lot! This was really encouraging! ;) **

**Starbell Fairy: Aw, you know this review really lifts the spirit^-^ Thanks a thousand times! **

**Kaoru likes One Piece: Hello once again :) I'm glad you think so! Thank you =3**

**SniperKingSogeking0341: Hi there again :D I have to admit I wasn't completely sure of how Robin and Brook would explain it^^'' That's a nice idea, I guess I'll write a drabble about this. Thanks for suggesting! ;D **

**Serena-loves-Angst: You did? That's awesome for me to hear! ;)** **-blushes- Thank you :D I hope you'll like this chapter too! **

**Shiary: Thank you very much, I'm happy you liked it! =D **

**Son of Whitebeard: I know, right? Thanks! :)**

**roo17: Thank you so much once again, I always love to read your reviews =) **

**Ysaye: :) Thankies! Glad you think so too ;D **

**Thank you guys so much again! Every single review is greatly appreciated and treasured :D **

**Now pls enjoy chapter 13~ (Sorry for the dumb title!)**

**Characters: Strawhat crew, focus on Zoro. **

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei! **

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Chapter XIII – Zoro's weird day**

Zoro blinked, his eye slowly opening. He looked around. Everything was calm, the weather was sunny and a soft wind blew through his short hair. Slowly, the swordsman stood up and stretched.

"Time for a snack." He decided, yawning. He had no clue what time it was but he guessed he'd probably missed dinner. So he went straight to the kitchen. As he opened the door, he was greeted by the whole crew sitting at the table, eating.

'What a timing,' he thought, silently congratulating himself. Without a word, he went to his seat and sat down. But suddenly, he noticed something weird. He looked around and frowned. It was quieter than usual... and that was never a good sign. Not in this crew!

"What's the matter?" Zoro asked aloud, noticing some of his nakama staring at him.

"Nothing, nothing." Nami said, laughing slightly. "It's my fault you nearly missed dinner. I should have called you."

Zoro shrugged it off. "Ah, neverm- what?" Hold on. Zoro put a finger into his ear and scrubbed furiously. Had he heard right? Nami had actually apologized to him? That... has definitely never happened before.

"I'll clear your dept as an apology, alright?"

That did it. A shriek of "Aaah! Somebody call a doctor, Zoro fainted!" echoed through the kitchen and everyone gasped at the swordsman who had just fallen backwards in shock.

"Breathe, Zoro, breathe!" Luffy said, slapping the man. Mentioned man groaned deeply and stood up on shaky legs. Well, to say that this had shocked him was an understatement of this century.

Maybe even someone profoundly diabolic as Nami could change in two years.

…

...was this possible?

"No way." Zoro stated determinedly as he sat down again. He eyed Nami suspiciously. Why the heck was she being this nice? Did someone die?

"Are you okay, Zoro? You look pale." Nami asked, and it sounded honestly worried.

An error bell ringed in Zoro's mind, saying that this was totally not possible. His brain ordered the ears to pay more attention to its surroundings, they must have caught something wrong. Then, the eye was scolded for sending weird pictures of a smiling Nami to the brain.

This was wrong, this was not how it's supposed to be; the eye and the ear obviously fucked up again, the brain reasoned.

Zoro wanted to make an intelligent reply to Nami. Unfortunately, the words got stuck in his throat as his glance fell on Franky.

"Eh? What's wrong, swords-bro?" Franky asked, lifting his sunglasses.

"Franky! Since when do you wear _clothes_!" Zoro asked in slight amazement. Now that's new!

Six pairs of eyes went to the cyborg. And indeed, he was wearing a normal, dark blue shirt, light jeans and, what shocked Zoro most, even socks and shoes!

The others only shrugged. "So what? It's normal to wear this kind of clothes, isn't it?" Usopp said.

Zoro looked at him as if he'd grown a head. "Y-yeah, for _normal_ people! This is Franky we're talking about! He never even wears ordinary trous- THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR NOSE?"

Usopp 'eeh'ed at him, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "Whut?"

"Are you sure you're okay, Zoro?" Luffy asked, eying him suspiciously.

Zoro ignored his captain and only gawked at the sniper. He couldn't believe it. Usopp's nose was... _short_. Actually, Usopp now had a _snub nose_!

"Did you cut off your nose?" he couldn't help but ask. Everyone's eyes widened to their max.

"Zoro! What's wrong with you?" Nami nearly shrieked, but she still sounded more worried than angry. It gave Zoro the creeps.

"What's wrong with ME? I wonder what's wrong with you guys!" Zoro all but shouted. By now, he was completely freaked out by the crew's weird behaviour. "What the hell happened while I was asleep that made you all act like... weirdos!"

"Zoro...the fuck is wrong with you?" Zoro jumped at the tone. Not that he wasn't used to being spoken at like this, but if it came from Robin then it was an entirely different matter.

"R-Robin?" Zoro asked, losing control over his voice as it began to quiver. He got goosebumps as he looked at his nakama. Something was completely wrong today! Was this some kind of joke? No way, this was going way too far for some simple joke... it gave him the scare of his life.

"Yeah?" Robin's usual calm and sooth voice sounded raspy. "Don't look at me like this, you asshole. If ya got a problem with me, then come and fight like a man!"

Zoro had no idea how to reply to this, and wasn't even capable of doing so at the moment. His body was going into shock.

Nami growled at the archaeologist. "Robin! Can't you see that you're scaring poor Zoro? And quit stealing everyone's food with your powers!"

"Yohohoho! May I see your panties, Zoro-san?" Brook asked out of the blue, swinging a bottle of cola in his hand. Zoro's face turned an unhealthy shade of white and he looked at the skeleton as if he'd dyed his afro pink. This ...was the worst thing Zoro had ever heard. Maybe he should just cut the whole place apart.

"Zoro... maybe you should lie down for a few minutes... Nami's right, you're really pale." Chopper urged him. Zoro suddenly snapped out of his shock and looked at the doctor. He needed proof that everyone was crazy! Everybody froze and watched silently as Zoro made a weird noise and pointed at the reindeer.

"Chopper! Just let me say this!" Zoro said, inhaling, "You're the best doctor I've ever met!"

Chopper blinked, then he smiled openly. "Thanks Zoro. That's a nice compliment." No 'I'm not happy, asshole'. No 'Shaddap, bastard!' _No dancing_. Chopper remained absolutely calm!

Zoro felt like throwing up. He looked at the reindeer in bewilderment. "See? I KNEW it! You're all totally MESSED UP!" With that shouted, he jumped up and backed away.

"What are you talking about? Everything's like always, Zoro..." Luffy said and a deep frown crossed his features. Zoro nearly sighed in relief. Luffy! Maybe he was still his usual self! His captain was always loyal and he was his best friend, the one person he could always count on! Surely Zoro could trust him and-

"Do you want my dinner? I know you said I should eat more, but I'm hardly hungry. Besides, I hate meat, so you can have it." Luffy said for good measure and nearly killed Zoro by saying this.

"EEK?" Zoro cried out, bumping with his back against something hard. Damn. He was surrounded! No space to flee!

He stood with his back to the wall, panting. His nakama looked at him in shock and worry, and Zoro began to calm. Then he frowned slightly. Maybe he was overreacting...

"Zoro, do you want a pudding? I'll cook you one." Sanji offered, smiling gently.

Na. He was definitely NOT overreacting. For the first time in his entire life, Zoro shrieked like a little girl and dashed out of the kitchen. The crew looked at the shattered door that had been closed and was now in thousands of pieces. "He even forgot how to use a door. This must be serious." Chopper stated.

"Zoro! Come back! What's the matter with you?" Nami shouted at the swordsman who hid behind the mast, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Damn, this was actually really _scary_! What happened to the others? Who the heck were those bunch of weirdos?

"Th-this is wrong... utterly, utterly wrong...!" Zoro murmured in panic. Yes, he was actually panicking, sweat ran down his forehead.

"Zoro! Come back here please! I'll _spoon-feed_ you the pudding if you like!" Sanji said and sounded like a worried father. Zoro stopped breathing for the second time a day.

"NOOOOO!"

Zoro jerked awake and his eye shot open in panic. A strangled noise erupted from his throat and immediately, he jumped up, alarmed. He shuddered. This 'pudding-incident' would traumatize him forever...!

One eye darted from the right to the left, and Zoro spotted the blond-haired cook on deck. A shudder went down his spine as the swordsman remembered the guy's behaviour. Should he really...?

Zoro cleared his throat awkwardly before he gulped slightly. He had to, there was no running away this time! So, with all the courage Zoro could muster, he opened his mouth.

"Oi, nosebleed-okama, can you make me a pudding?" As soon as those words left his mouth, Zoro feared the worst. Meaning, he feared Sanji would give him that creepy _smile_ again... and say _yes_.

The reaction came in less than one second. Sanji's shoulders tensed and he shot around. Zoro blinked. Who the heck set their cook on fire? Whoever it was, Zoro thought, he deserved a cookie.

"WHRRRAT? You shitty asshole! Go make it yourself!" Sanji howled more than he shouted. Zoro narrowed his eye at him. That _had_ sounded kinda like the ero-cook, but-

"FUCK YOU!" Sanji added, furious to be called 'okama'. And Zoro sighed in relief. Yep, this was definitely the nosebleed-ero-cook he knew...

"I'm SO gonna kick your shitty butt, one-eye-fish!" Sanji continued in his rage, waiting for Zoro to make a reply. The swordsman did reply, but the answer killed Sanji's fire and caused him to blink in wonder.

"Thank Kami." Zoro murmured. '_It was just some weird nightmare after all_.' He hoped he'd never have to experience his nakama acting like _this _again. It gave him the creeps and made his blood run cold.. though he'd never admit that out loud.

Without another word, Zoro plopped himself down, turned his back to Sanji and began to snore peacefully.

Sanji however was too stunned to be angry anymore. Since when did the shit-for-brains-marimo thank Kami? Did he miss something? The cook scratched his head, clueless. Hadn't he fed Zoro properly to cause THIS?

"I don't get this guy." Sanji sighed and went back into the kitchen. "Whatever Marimo has, I hope it's not infectious."

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**I have to admit, this was absolutely crazy. But the idea just popped up and I wanted to write it down, so here it is! Did ya like it? Hate it? Tell me! Criticism is always welcomed. Please keep on reviewing, it's some awesome motivation for me! :) **

**Chapter 14 is gonna be a tad more serious again, don't worry^.^ **

**Neko11**


	14. My sister

**Hello again :) Thank you so much for the great reviews, guys!**

**roo17: Haha thanks a lot! Aw, that makes me happy to hear^-^ Lol I think so too! XD Yeah, pretty creepy, huh? :D Thank you, it was, as always, such a lovely review! **

**Ysaye: Thanks! :D I'm so glad you think it's hilarious! That's right ;) Thank you so much! =)**

**Shiary: ^-^ Nice to hear! ;D**

**Thanks you three! :) **

**Characters: Nami (six years old), Nojiko (eight years old), Bellemere (no idea 'bout her age xD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't onw One Piece; it all belongs to Eiichiro Oda. **

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter XIV – My sister**

Bellemere sighed as she watched Nojiko walk out of the house again. _'Why is she like this?' _Bellemere thought with a sad expression upon her face. She'd have to talk to Nojiko again, but would it really help?Bellemere sighed again, lighting her cigarette.Not to soon after that, another girl ran out through the same door.

"Nojiko! Nojiko, wait for me!"

Nojiko didn't even bother to turn around. Instead, the eight-years-old just let out an annoyed sigh and began to run. Nami gasped upon seeing this, but she was a stubborn little girl and didn't give up easily. She'd follow Nojiko everywhere, she was her sister after all... wasn't she?

Nami began to run after her, as fast as her small legs would carry her. The six-years-old didn't understand why Nojiko always tried to get away from her! Their mother Bellemere always said they were a family, so why did Nojiko act as if Nami wasn't part of it? They were sisters, but why did Nojiko never really acknowledge this fact? Nami didn't understand.

"Get lost, Nami! I don't need a little crybaby like you to follow me around!" Nojiko barked, and finally turned to the younger girl. She'd just reached a group of girls her age who looked at her and Nami curiously. Nojiko noticed her friends looking like that and got angry. Why did Nami have to follow her to her friends?

Nami stopped too, and panted for breath. Nojiko was really fast when she ran, another thing why Nami admired her so much. "But Nojiko! I wanted to play with you!" She said hopefully.

Nojiko blushed as her friends began to giggle. Then, she only 'tch'ed. "Why would I want to play with you? I have my friends to spend time with, so go and search for people at your age to bother!"

"Nice one, Noji!" One of the girls said and laughed. Nojiko smirked proudly, her hands on her hips.

"B-but... Nojiko..." Nami said, her face falling a bit. "What's the matter with you? You suddenly act so cold! It's never like that before!"

"It has to be 'It's never _been_ like that', idiot." Nojiko muttered, rolling her eyes.

She hated it when Nami was like that , always clinging like a bur to her. Why did this... this _child_ not understand? She wanted some distance. Her friends always laughed at her and began to tease her about her '_little sister_'. It was so embarrassing!

Couldn't she stay at home with Bellemere? Didn't Nami see she didn't want to spend time with her anymore? Not only that, Nami always ran around, calling her _sister_. It's not like they were sisters by blood, so why making such a big fuss about this? They were just... roommates. Yeah, roommates fitted perfectly. Neither Nami nor Bellemere would understand it, though.

Nojiko made a noise in frustration. It wasn't like she hated Nami... but at the moment, Nojiko felt she was close to hating.

"Go home. Leave me alone." Nojiko said and turned around to continue her walking. Nami blinked, then stepped after her. The other girls watched in amusement, which unnerved Nojiko greatly.

"But _why_? We're sisters, right?"

"Because I'm not your baby sitter!" Nojiko snapped at little Nami, glaring at her. "And quit calling me your sister! I don't need a little sister!"

With that said, Nojiko turned to her friends, not casting a single glance at Nami again. If she had, she would have seen how heartbroken and sad Nami looked after those harsh words.

But then, Nami gritted her teeth and balled her fists in a sudden fit of anger.

"Fine! You know what? I don't need a sister either! I don't need you!" Nami shouted and turned away, never looking back. If she had, though, then she would have seen how Nojiko flinched.

Trying to hide it, Nojiko began to laugh and only rolled her eyes at her friends.

"She's really annoying, isn't she? That sister of yours."

Nojiko's eyes twitched. "She's NOT my sister. But yeah, she's annoying!"

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

"I don't get it, Bellemere-san!" Nami cried, trying to wipe away the tears that kept on falling.

"There, there, Nami." Bellemere said, smiling sadly as she stroked Nami's back gently. "I know it's tough. You know, Nojiko used to get bullied a lot. And now that she has finally managed to make some friends, she wants to impress them."

"B-but why shouting at me? She said... she said she doesn't need a sister." Nami sobbed, hiccuping.

"Nojiko's being really stupid at the moment, I know. Give her some time; I'm sure she'll realize her mistake soon, she's your sister after all." Bellemere smiled, trying to cheer her youngest daughter up.

Nami, upon hearing that, gulped down her tears and stood up, a serious expression upon her face. "I don't need a sister." She said and her mother flinched at how cold it sounded.

"Nami, what are you saying?" Bellemere said, half-shocked, half-angry.

Nami turned away and with a murmur of 'I'm going out to play a bit' she went out again.

"Nami!" Bellemere said but didn't stop her. She thought it was best to let Nami be for now. Maybe both of them needed some time to themselves. After they came home though, they'd get a hell of a lecturing from her!

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

Nojiko gasped. "A test of courage?"

"Exactly. You're a nice girl, but we don't want everyone in our clique. Let's just say... we want to see if you're worth the trouble." A blond-haired girl said, smirking arrogantly. The rest of the girls nodded, agreeing.

Nojiko suddenly felt like a complete outsider. She'd... she'd really thought those girls were her friends! Then why did they ask such a thing of her? Nojiko looked at her so-called friends, a slightly shocked expression upon her face.

"Something wrong, Noji?"

Nojiko hesitated for a moment, biting her lip. This was ridiculous, she shouldn't listen to them, should she? They were nothing but a bunch of cocky girls... but they were the first friends she's made, weren't they? Just as soon as the doubt appeared, it disappeared again.

Nojiko clenched her fists. There was no time for doubting. She wouldn't disappoint her friends now! She'd prove her loyalty to them!

"Alright! Tell me what to do." She said, determined. The other girls smirked.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

Nami sighed, inhaling the salty breeze of the ocean. 'Nojiko...'. Another sigh. Nami felt terrible because of their argument; she really loved Nojiko after all. The problem was just that Nami wasn't sure whether Nojiko loved her, too. She'd said things that really hurt, but Bellemere said Nojiko was just being stupid...

Nami shook her head to clear her mind. There were so many unanswered questions and doubts, it was driving her crazy. There was only one thing she could do now to get answers: She needed to pull herself together and face Nojiko again.

A small grin on her lips, Nami turned around and ran to the city. Surely Nojiko would still be there with her friends. She just needed to find her and ask her seriously. She just needed to solve the problem, and then everything would be alright... wouldn't it?

Despite the ray of new hope, Nami couldn't shake the dreadful feeling at the pitch of her stomach.

**YXYXYXYXYXXYX**

"What are you waiting for, Noji? Scared?" The leader of the clique, the girl with the blond hair, shouted up to Nojiko. The other girls chuckled behind her.

Nojiko was currently balancing in the middle of an old, half-rotten roof, trying hard not to slip. The roof was wet and there were lots of holes in it. Nojiko's task was to cross it without breaking in or falling down – an easy task, as her _friends_ had put it. The cocky clique was down on the ground, watching with growing smirks. There was no way that weird Nojiko would be able to join them.

She didn't even have a true mother and sister, they just called themselves a family while they weren't even blood-related! Nojiko always kept on reassuring them that Nami was NOT her sister, but everyone could see she loved the little girl. It was not something the bunch of girls could accept as a _friend_. And with this test, they'd get rid of her easily.

Nojiko stopped, her whole body trembling in fear. She didn't dare to look on the ground, it was too high! What was she doing? This was all just a huge mistake, all just because she just wanted to be a member of them! She wanted friends. Nojiko didn't want to be laughed at because people didn't understand why Nami lived with her while she was not her biological sister. She had enough of those guys. All she wanted was to be accepted! Was this too much to ask for?

Her track of thoughts was interrupted by a loud crack. Nojiko's blood froze and she shot around, wide-eyed. "Wh-what's happening?" She whispered in fear. Her _friends _began to laugh.

The moment Nojiko wanted to open her mouth and ask what was so funny, a loud crack rang through the air, followed by a shriek. Nojiko let out a yelp as the roof under her feet disappeared all of sudden. With a loud noise, the roof collapsed and Nojiko just had enough time to grab onto a piece of wood that was loosely hanging from the wall. Dust was in the air, and faintly Nojiko noticed a few persons coughing loudly.

As the sight began to clear, Nojiko fully realized the situation she was in. A gasp escaped her mouth and she paled. The girl was hanging about three meters in the air, unable to lift herself or jump down. There was no way she could get safe to the ground by herself.

"Oh no..." she whispered, on the verge of tears. Quickly biting her lip, Nojiko gulped. She couldn't cry in front of her friends! They'd never accept her! She'd always be an … outsider! Furiously, Nojiko shook her head.

"H-help me... please." She said, trying to stop her voice from shaking. There was no point in acting tough now. She needed help. Her friends would save her.

The girl with the blond hair blinked up at her. "We? Help you? No way! It's way too destroyed! We'd just risk our lives!"

"B-but, we're supposed to be friends! Friends help each other in such situations, don't they?" Nojiko asked, shocked to hear that.

"Maybe friends do such ridiculous stuff. But _we_ are _not_ friends, so why should we bother to help you?"

Nojiko looked down, her arms shaking with exhaustion. She wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. Still, her mind was completely focused on the group of girls. The truth hit her like a punch in the face. She'd been blind. So, so _blind_. How could she let those weird girls trick her like that? It'd been so obvious, but she just ignored the fact in order to be happy. But how could you be happy if you pretend?

The only thing they ever did was _use_ her as if she was a thing, not a human! Nojiko shut her eyes tightly, she didn't want to see those teasing smirks anymore.

It hurt to be stabbed in the back like that. But one thing that hurt even more was the fact that she'd pushed Nami aside cruelly. Why...? Why had she been so stupid? How could she have done this to her _family_? This thought made Nojiko want to kick herself, if only she was able to. Now it was too late, too late to apologize.

"Forgive me, Nami...", Nojiko murmured sadly, her head hanging low.

"Of course, you dummy!" A voice above her stated happily.

Nojiko's head shot up immediately. "Nami!" She felt unbelievable joyous and relieved upon seeing the face of the little girl. But then her expression turned into a frown.

"Wh-what are you doing here? This is dangerous! Get down!" Her sister instincts were kicking in and she felt terrible for saying those tings to Nami before. Now, all she wanted was to make sure Nami was safe.

Mentioned girl was on the joist Nojiko was hanging onto, carefully crawling towards the older girl. Nami was anything but safe, but she didn't care. Nami's mind was focused on Nojiko.

"Look! It's _her_ again!"

"Eew! What the heck is she doing? Is she stupid or something?"

"Oi, oi! That looks dangerous, girlie! Isn't this too high for a little brat like you?"

Nami paid no heed to Nojiko's former friends, but the older of the two twitched. She turned to them, glaring daggers. "Who are you to talk about Nami like that? Shut up!"

The clique blinked at that tone, not expecting this. "Eh? Where does this come from? Not interested to be accepted anymore? We're not your friends if you continue to talk to us like that!" The leader threatened.

"I'd be ashamed to call you my friends! Get the hell outta here, you bitches!" Nojiko suddenly shouted. This actually managed to make the girls flinch. Nami looked up in surprise, staring in awe at Nojiko.

"Nojiko...", then little Nami grinned. Turning to the blond-haired leader who stood there, frozen in shock, she added,

"You heard her! Bitches!"

The bunch of girls 'eeked', and began to run away. Nami laughed happily. Nojiko sighed deeply.

"Nami, you shouldn't always repeat what I say... Bellemere-san won't be too happy about this..." She said. Nami just continued to grin, not understanding the meaning of the word 'bitch'.

"Here I am." She simply stated as she finally reached Nojiko. "I'll pull you up."

"Pull me up? Hold on, this ain't work! I'm way too heavy!" Nojiko said and sounded a little panicked by now. Where were all the citizens? They needed help!

"I won't abandon you!" Nami said and tried to help Nojiko up again, but to no avail. Nojiko was right.

"Nami, listen! You need to climb back down and search for help!" Nojiko nearly shrieked. Nami wouldn't move.

"No! I'm staying with y- what was that?" Nami gulped. The joist groaned again and began to bend slowly. Both Nojiko and Nami gasped.

"Aah!"

Before Nojiko could shout at Nami to get the hell down, the joist cracked and both fell. Nojiko shrieked and closed her eyes, preparing for the crash. It never came. Instead, they landed on something rather soft.

"Ow! Dammit!"

"Eh?" Nojiko blinked, sitting up. She was perfectly fine, safe for a little shock and a few scratches here and there. Nami was right beside her, already getting to her feed, signaling that she was okay, too.

"Would you please get off of me?" A rather irritated voice stated from below them, and Nojiko yelped.

"I-I'm so sorry! We didn't intend to, uh, land on you!" Nojiko pulled Nami behind her protectively. "It was an accident..."

Gizma, the man who had been the living pillow for Nami and Nojiko, groaned, standing up. He dusted off his dirty clothes and looked at them sternly.

"What's this? You play on my roof until it collapses and then you decide to wait until I show up, just to jump on me?" Gizma narrowed his eyes.

"You... still lived here?" Nami asked with huge eyes. Nojiko tried to hide her from the man's view.

"Yeah! Though... I have to admit, you just proved this house is anything but safe... darn..." Gizma trailed off, and Nojiko and Nami sweat-dropped.

'He's slow!' they thought, gaping.

"Anyways, I've seen you around sometime." Gizma said, pointing at Nami.

"Who are you? And who's this girl?" Gizma asked, coughing, profoundly confused. Both Nami and Nojiko looked at each other, then-

"She's my sister!" Both exclaimed without hesitation.

Gizma blinked and halted in his movements. Then he looked both up and down, frowning. "Sister? So you're telling me you're _siblings_?"

"Un! We're a family!" They nodded at the same time again, glancing at the man in determination. Gizma was a bit unsure whether to believe the two, they didn't look anything alike after all... but there was a special tone in their voices, a certain honesty and true affection for the other that erased all doubt Gizma had. Besides, family was a matter heart, not of appearance, right?

He sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, alright. Now take your sister, and get the heck outta here." He said to Nojiko but it didn't sound angry. Instead, he tried to hide his smile.

Nojiko didn't waste a second. She grabbed the small hand of her sister (she smiled a little at this thought) and made a run for it. Apparently, mentioned little sister didn't mind being dragged around like that. Instead, Nami smiled.

She was truly happy. She had her lovely mother Bellemere. And now, Nami finally had someone she could call a sister. Someone she could go to and ask for advice whenever she needed some.

Nami had a person she could look up to, her big sister Nojiko.

And neither Nami, nor her sister did give a damn anymore if people accepted this or not. Why should they care what others thought? It didn't matter as long as they had each other to look after. What else did they need?

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! =) **

**Next chapter will be about something dear SniperKingSogeking0341 suggested, so stay put!**

**Have a nice day, people^-^ **

**Neko11**


	15. Of strawhats, books and katanas

**Hello to all you readers! Thank you for all the hits, favs and reviews! **

**SniperKingSogeking0341: Thankies^_^ Yes, here it is! :D **

**roo17: Thank you! =3 Yeah, they were really annoying. Lol yeah, I just couldn't imagine Nojiko actually trying to kill Nami. Soo true! xD Would be boring without 'em!^^ **

**Shiary: Glad you think so, thanks! :) **

**guardgirl14: Wow, it's really nice of you to review :D Thank you for telling me this, it makes me really happy when I know my readers enjoy my work! =) Thanks!**

**Son of Whitebeard: Thank you for reviewing twice! And yeah, it was pretty weird (and creepy^^). Oh, thank you!**

**Lyneel: Thank you so much for reviewing to all those chapters! :,) Really, that's so kind of you! I love how your reviews cheer me up so much!^-^ Thanks for your support!**

**Thanks soo much guys! -sniff- (I'm not crying, damn it!) You guys rock! **

**First, this is dedicated to SniperKingSogeking0341 (Thank you for this suggestion, and THANK YOU for reviewing to all of my stories!) **

**She asked me to compare the strawhat crew to things they like (Robin – books, etc.) I'm sorry if the beginning is silly, it's just what came to my mind and I had to write it down. Hope you'll like it, and of course the important ending^-^ **

**Enjoy please!**

**Characters: Strawhat crew; some kids of the strawhats **

**Warnings: Hints of LuNa, ZoTa, UsoKa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! **

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter XV – Of strawhats, books and katanas**

Many, many years after the fateful day Monkey D. Luffy had left the Fuusha Village and started his journey to become the second King of Pirates, an old, mysterious woman was sitting in a dining room, telling stories of adventures never forgotten. Her name was Nico Robin. Long gone were the days you could call Robin a young pirate, but a pirate she was nevertheless.

Like every pirate, she loved to tell the stories of her adventures, and she had a special audience today. There were four little kids around her, listening in awe.

The first kid, a young girl at the age of eight, was trying to hide the fact she was really fascinated but failed badly. The other three, all around the age of four or five, huddled together, begged 'Auntie Robin' to begin with her awesome stories. Of course, Robin couldn't tell a bunch of little kids of all the blood, sorrow and pain they went through and decided to change the story a little; making it suitable for toddlers.

„Well," Robin began in a soft voice, „Once upon a time, there was a ship..."

The small kids were listening in stunned silence. „The captain of the Thousand Sunny was an old, tattered strawhat. But no one should judge him by his looks, because he was stronger than anyone on the vast blue ocean. His trustworthy first mate – a unbreakable, proud katana – wasn't the only one who would go through hell and back for the strawhat-captain. Every member of the famous strawhat crew would do that for the hat."

„Awwsome!" The son of Usopp and Kaya, Makoto (1), exclaimed in excitement and didn't notice his error.

„However, the peaceful atmosphere was destroyed by one unfortunate incident."

A collective gasp was heard. „What happened? What happened?" They wanted to know, unable to shut their mouths in a mix between excitement and shock.

Robin couldn't help but smile. „One day, the strawhat accidentally slipped off the figurehead and fell into the ocean."

Again, loud gasps followed. „And then? Tell us, Auntie Nico!" Luffy's and Nami's daughter, Chiyo, never adressed Robin with her first, but always with her last name, Nico. The archaeologist didn't mind at all; quite the reverse: Robin always had to chuckle at that.

Robin smiled her mysterious Mona-Lisa-smile, and continued. „The poor strawhat couldn't even shout for help because it happened so fast. But fortunately, there was the long, white katana on deck, the watchful first mate. Even though he was fast asleep, his sharp senses were wide awake.

He jumped up and alerted the others to turn the ship because their captain had been swept off. Seconds later, the rest of the crew came out of the kitchen and watched as the katana jumped into the cold water."

„Couldn't the strawhat swim?" Zoro's and Tashigi's daughter asked.

„No, he always had to rely on his nakama for that, Sayuri (3)." Robin explained patiently. „But since they were the best nakama in the world, he had no reason to worry. They always saved him, no matter what."

„Awwsome!" Makoto cheered again. The others shushed, wanting to hear the rest.

„The white katana was an excellent swimmer – he also had lots of practise since he'd saved the strawhat numerous times before - and quickly reached his captain. The others stood on deck, worried for both. The long slingshot threw a rope into the water, and the bottle of cola helped him to pull the two aboard."

Robin paused dramatically, enjoying the anxiety of the little kids.

„Immediately, the second hat of the strawhats, a fluffy, pink one, appeared and began to examine the strawhat. The history book, the tangerine, the dark tie and the violin had to watch in silence and worry. Was this the end of their journey? Would their cheerful captain leave them like that?"

„Oh no! Did he... die?" Zoro's son, Katsu (4), asked with wide eyes. Sayuri and Chiyo immediately shook their heads.

„Impossible! Auntie Nico said he was strong!" Chiyo said confidently. Robin patted her head gently and decided it was time to continue.

„A few seconds later, the pink hat – the doctor of the strawhats – stepped aside and sighed in relief. The strawhat laughed and shrugged it off as usual. He said he hadn't sailed out to die there and like that, there was a dream he still had to fulfill after all. The tangerine whacked him over the head to shut him up. The book clasped herself shut again and smiled. The pink hat and the slingshot glanced at each other, grinning. The dark tie fiddled around before disappearing in the kitchen to hide his relief. The violin began to play a catchy tune to emphasize their captain's good mood and the katana turned his back to the scene to continue his nap.

The eight nakama sighed simultaneously. Why did he have to get swept away by every slight breeze? The hat-captain obviously loved to make them worry. They often wondered what would happen in future if he continued to be so reckless."

„See! I _told_ you the strawhat wouldn't die!" Chiyo exclaimed proudly, crossing her arms over her chest. The others didn't pay attention to her, though, as everybody cheered.

„Awesome!" Matoko shouted and Robin praised him for saying the word right for the first time.

„Another! Another! What happened? Did they all achieve their dreams? Did the strawhat ever stop being reckless?" The strawhat kids asked in excitement, trying to ignore the fact they were all tired. „Are they still alive? Please tell us!"

Robin giggled. „They are still alive; actually, I believe, they are the liveliest and most vigorous bunch on this whole planet."

So they still hadn't figured out who the strawhat and all the others were. Then, Robin shook her head with a faint smile on her lips and got up.

„No, it's time for bed. We don't want your parents to see you're still up, right?" She said, winking.

The four kids gulped at once. They knew exactly their parents thought they were already sleeping and may be checking on them any minute.

„Quick, let's get upstairs!" Sayuri said in slight panic and the others agreed. Before they raced away, they all bowed to 'Auntie Nico' and said how they looked forwards to another story tomorrow.

Robin laughed quietly as they disappeared as quickly as possible. Then she settled herself down in her chair once more. Smiling softly at the memories that played before her inner eye, her glance wandered to the window and up into the endless night sky. She wondered how long it would take for the kids to find out the _things_ on the ship actually represented their parents and family?

Yes, she thought, each of them had special items they loved and could be identified with...

_Luffy was like a strawhat. Unimpressive at first glance, but actually pretty valuable. If you held it too tight, it would break. If your grip was too loose, it would fly away with the wind and never return. _

_Zoro was like a katana. Sharp, if it needed to be; deadly, if you didn't understand its pride; dangerous if you underestimated it; loyal until the end to those who accepted and fought along with it. _

_Robin was like a book. Full of silent knowledge. Sometimes quite confusing and mysterious. But there was more to it than met the eye, because you should never judge a book by its cover. _

_Chopper was like a pink hat. So fluffy and cute it made you want to keep it forever. But you shouldn't try to change its color or anything else, otherwise the fluffy material would be destroyed and the hat wouldn't fit you anymore. _

_Usopp was like a slingshot. People tended to underestimate its power and offensive strenght a lot. Some even thought it's useless and not dangerous, but in the hands of someone who had trust in its power, the slingshot always hit its target right on. _

_Sanji was like a tie. Always elegant, decent and gentlemanly to those it fancied. But if anyone treated it carelessly and without a good amount of respect, he would have to be careful not to get choked by it. _

_Nami was like a tangerine. Sweet, lovely smelling and just delicious it could be. But if you don't grant it enough sun, water and space, it could be the most bitter tasting fruit you've ever seen. _

_Franky was like a bottle of cola. Full of energy, too full of sugar, and always sharing its power. If you treated it wrong, all the energy would burst out at once and the rest of the drink tasted awful. _

_Brook was like a violin. Full of music, joy and life. It was able to speak the secret language of melodies that wrapped around you like a warm embrace. _

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**How was this? Did you like it? Hate it? Was the first part too stupid/silly/needless? Tell me, please! Criticism is always fine. **

**Makoto = Honesty (thought that would be funny, since 'uso' in Usopp's name means 'lie')**

**Chiyo = Eternal, for generations **

**Sayuri = Little lily**

**Katsu = Victory**

**About Zoro and Tashigi: Tashigi nearly beat Zoro after he'd become the Best Swordsman, so he fell in love with her. Tashigi quit being a marine and married Zoro. They have a son and a daughter, Katsu and Sayuri. **

**Until next chapter! =D**

**Neko11**


	16. Sometimes

**Hello and a huge thank you to all of my readers for faving and reviewing! I love to read your comments, thanks a lot! :D **

**SniperKingSogeking0341: I'm SO glad you liked it! :D Thank you!**

**Shiary: Thank you :D ~ Though that doesn't make me happy~! -dances and claps hands happily-**

**Son of Whitebeard: Thanks!^-^ Huh, that's an interesting idea; sure, I'll write about this in the next drabble. Sorry your suggestion wasn't in this chapter, but I had to get this out of my mind and now I have room for your idea to write about ;)**

**Characters: Strawhat crew**

**Timeline: Post Timeskip**

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei! I don't own anything. If I did, then there would be far more breaks in the manga because I'd be just too lazy to draw so much xD**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Chapter XVI – Sometimes**

Sometimes, when Brook wakes up to find the others aren't in the men's quarters anymore, he is shocked. He races around the deck in search for his nakama, in search for _anyone, _because if his friends disappeared, he wouldn't know whether he could keep his promise to La Boom anymore. He is utterly relieved to find the whole crew in the kitchen and laughs his panic off. But the others know Brook will be forever scared of being left in utter dark _loneliness_.

Sometimes, Sanji is greeted by a downright emptied-out refrigerator, and the rest of the storeroom isn't any better. He knows who did this, of course, and he gets furious. Only his nakama see right through him and they know his anger is just a mask; a mask to hide his fear because Sanji loathes and _fears_ the feeling of an empty, hurting stomach more than anything.

Sometimes, when Nami hears the terribly familiar sound of a gunshot, she cringes and squeezes her eyes tightly shut. Her nakama cringe along with her but only because they have to see Nami in that state. They can't blame her for reacting that way; it's just an reflex because with that loud sound comes the fear of having to watch someone beloved die right before her eyes, and if she has to watch this happen again, the only thing left of her would be a dull, emotionless expression.

Sometimes, Usopp is grabbed by the cold hands of fear and his legs start to shake uncontrollably. He dives into the next barrel for cover and waits until the battle is over, sometimes not trusting enough in his skills because he is a liar. No one ever believed him in the past, how is he supposed to believe himself now? The others frown at this, a little sad about the fact their strong sniper sometimes falls back into his habit of doubting his courage.

Sometimes, when the marines are on their heels again, they snarl and laugh at Robin and ask her when she would finally turn her back to the strawhats and stab them in the back like she did many times before. She flinches at those words - she just can't help it – and the strawhat crew knows it's because Nico Robin didn't have any friends when she was little. They know she hates it when those ignorants call her a _backstabber_.

Sometimes, Zoro thinks about the day he learned of Kuina's sudden death. Then he is irritated and a tiny bit upset. He remembers how their promise was the last time for him to speak to Kuina. He tries to hide his emotions, because strong men don't cry, but the rest of the crew is not blind and of course they notice. They know Zoro can't help the feeling that death separated them forever; both the crew and Zoro know it's absurd to think about it but still, he wonders if Kuina can remember their promise even in death.

Sometimes, when Chopper wakes up to a loud sneeze or a cough, he is alarmed immediately and rushes off to find the nakama who got sick. His friends can only watch as Chopper overreacts again and frantically examines his patient in a nearly blind need to cure and help and heal. They've heard of the man who saved their reindeer, and how Hiruluk died, and that's why they never dare to stop his rushed and desperate actions. They understand Chopper doesn't want to feel that helpless against a _sickness_ ever again.

Sometimes, when Franky fires a weapon from his body, the enemy gets scared senseless and tries to hide away from that killer machine. Franky is neither blind nor deaf, and he realizes their fearful glances and what they call him. The cyborg begins to slow down in his movements and thinks about weapons and how he turned his own body into nothing but a weapon that can easily _kill_. The mugiwaras watch from near as Franky struggles with himself; they can feel that sometimes he isn't sure whether he is a killer machine or still human when he looks down himself.

Sometimes, when Sanji puts some bloody meat in front of Luffy, the crew can't help but notice a slight hesitance in Luffy's movements as he reaches to inhale the meal. He gets a tad paler and bites his lip, but the shocked look is gone in a blink of an eye and the crew pretends they hadn't noticed and Luffy's grin is back in place, covering up his sadness.

**~YXY~**

The nine nakama reach a new island, and of course are very anxious to explore everything. Much to Nami's disappointment there is no town near by to go shopping. Actually, there is no town on the whole isle at all. They are completely alone. So they decide to take a short break for once and prepare a huge fire to shoo away the night's coldness. They enjoy each others company a lot, they laugh and drink and laugh, the terrors of their pasts not mattering anymore...

...because every time Brook enters the kitchen in slight panic, he is met by eight faces who smile at him warmly. Those smiles are like a promise; a promise that tells the skeleton there is _no reason_ for him to be scared because they are strong and nothing will make them disappear. Immediately Brook's worry is replaced by gratefulness because he knows his friends won't lie to him.

Every time Sanji realizes they ran out of supplies again, the crew automatically jumps into action. They work hard to catch every bird, every fish they can find around their ship. It's a silent agreement between the others that the first prey belongs to Sanji, and the mask of anger crumbles when his friends hand him the meal and ask him to prepare it for himself, because they are not hungry at the moment.

Every time Nami hears the terrible bang of a gun, a loud 'that doesn't work on me!' follows and then there's only punches and kicks and the sound of metal hitting metal. The crew notices how Nami fights the urge to cover her ears, and when they make sure all the guns are thrown overboard and not a single marine fighter is able to reach them, Nami shakes her head and chuckles; a smile lighting up her expression. Because inwardly, she _knows_ her nakama are such incredibly strong monsters who will _never_ die because of a gunshot.

Every time Usopp hides away in panic, he is a little ashamed afterwards. The rest of the crew sees his pain even though he doesn't talk about it, and they laugh and say he is NOT a coward, when the situation calls for it he is always fighting bravely just like them. Usopp wants to believe them, but it's not easy. Though, as they point out that Luffy is going to be the pirate king, the sniper grins happily. Because Usopp is not stupid, and he knows Luffy would never have chosen him as a nakama if he were a _coward_. They are aiming for the top, after all.

Every time a marine tries to catch Nico Robin, they snarl at her and tease her, and her nakama tear them apart for doing so and fidget uneasily around Robin afterwards, unsure as how to cheer her up; but the dark-haired beauty closes her eyes and smiles. Those nescient people aren't worth getting all worked up about. Because she may have betrayed her comrades in the past, but she would never betray her _family_.

Every time Zoro thinks back of when he lost against Kuina, their promise, her death... his usual huge frown begins to reach his eyes as well, and his nakama can't help but frown at him but not because they are sad, it's because they are worried. They go up to him and casually exclaim that, no matter what happens, death would not cut their strong bond. And Zoro's mind is set at ease. Because they tell him it's a promise, and even though he tries to act tough, he can't deny the feeling that promises aren't to be taken lightly, and this promise is not the only one that _will_ be kept.

Every time one of the strawhats catch a small cold, Chopper is freaked out and doesn't stop to fuss over the patient for a while. The crew knows why and they understand; and then Chopper begins to calm down a bit, because they always remind him gently that they _believe in him_, and somehow Chopper feels he can trust his nakama who make sure he never has to go through that again.

Every time Franky is involved in a fight again, he gets the feeling his enemy doesn't regard him as a human being but as a weapon. A dangerous weapon that was built to _kill _everyone blindly. Franky hates when this thought enters his mind, but _then_ there's no time to think about all of this. Because every time Franky fires a rocket, the marines may call him a killer machine, but the sound of his cheering nakama is always louder and Franky is reassured again that he is _not_ a machine. A machine can't feel happiness, after all.

Every time Luffy's nose is hit by the smell of hot, burned flesh, he freezes unintentionally. He notices the concerned glances of his nakama who decide to keep on being strong for their captain. Luffy notices their glances every time, but there's so much love and affection in their eyes that he is reminded that he's not alone and they _care a_ _lot_ and he can't help the _real_ smile that creeps on his face.

Every time the nine friends share another precious moment together they are happy; they have the certain feeling, the _knowledge,_ that there's always a new day waiting for them that shines brightly.

And suddenly, they find it's much easier to deal with a sad past when there's so much happiness around them.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Well, hope ya liked this! Criticism is always welcomed, so review and tell me what you think of it, please! I'm always happy to get reviews, they're the reason why I keep updating ;) **

**Until chapter 17, which will be dedicated to Son of Whitebeard~ **

**Neko11 **


	17. Worth all the trouble?

**Hello again~ Many thanks to the reviewers, without you I wouldn't keep updating^_^ **

**roo17: Thank you, I'm glad you thought so :3 I thought Franky was the most difficult one, aside from Zoro, so it's great you liked it! Thank you dearly for your support, I really appreciate it a lot! :)**

**SniperKingSogeking0341: Yeah. . Sad, but they have each other ;) Thankies for leaving a review again^.^**

**gottabesomebody: Vielen Dank nochmal! Hab' mich sehr gefreut ;D **

**Son of Whitebeard: Thank you! I'm happy you liked the last one, and I hope you'll like this chapter, too ;) And sorry this took so long!**

**jamin1227: Whut! I put my heart and soul into this and you're jesting :O Na, just kidding^_^ You know, you may be right with that... knowing how Sanji overreacts when he just _sees_ Nami xD Thanks for reviewing, made me laugh^.^**

**Thanks so much to you all! This chapter is dedicated to Son of Whitebeard who asked me to write a story about Garp raising Dragon and Kuzan. Have fun and thank you for all your support! :)**

**Characters: Garp, Dragon, Kuzan/Aokiji **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter XVII – Worth all the trouble?**

"Please, Garp! It's not like you will be leaving this island anytime soon!" A woman with long, curly hair said.

Garp grumbled, biting his tongue. "Why should I bother with two brats at the same time?" he shot back, ignoring the woman's pleading.

"Because I'm asking a gentleman to do a pretty woman a favour!"She snapped, holding the bundle tightly to her chest. Garp hesitated.

"... Why?"

".. I already told you... I'm sick, I'm not able to raise my son. Garp, you're the only person I can trust, so please raise Kuzan! I'm sure he'll be a fine lad." She said, smiling at the end of the sentence. Garp wanted to say no, but he found himself nodding. The woman with the black hair grinned weakly and shoved the bundle with the sleeping child into his arms.

Garp sighed. He didn't have much of a choice, did he? Besides, she was right; he already had a six-year-old son. One child more didn't make much difference, did it? Plus, Dragon was always so damn serious and he didn't have any friends. He looked at the world with eyes of an adult, and not like a child. Garp wasn't unhappy about this, but maybe Dragon would smile a little more with a younger 'brother' by his side.

**YX – four years later – YX **

Garp grumbled darkly. What did he do to deserve such ungrateful bra- WAIT! He didn't even want to know.

Dragon, ten-years-old now, shook his head stubbornly. His usual deep frown turned even darker and he bit his lip. "No way!"

"Dammit!" Garp tried not to explode, but it was a hard task. "And why, pray tell, not?"

"Because everyone has it short and I want it long!" Dragon shot back and turned around, not wanting to give in to his father who always just beat him up. He couldn't stand the training crap all the time. And now Garp even wanted him to do _this_! As if he'd agree!

Kuzan, who usually didn't bother much what Dragon did or if he and the old man had another argument again, nodded. This time, he could fully understand why Dragon refused. The four-year-old boy would normally just try to find a silent place where he could take a nap, because the other two were too damn noisy and never took it easy. But today was different.

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID REASON IS THAT?" Garp all but shouted, eyes nearly popping out of its sockets. He couldn't believe it! And why was Kuzan supporting Dragon all of sudden? He never bothered with Dragon's business!

"It's the BEST reason! I don't wanna be like everyone else! I want to be different!" Dragon growled and to prove his point, he threw his still long hair over his shoulder. Kuzan nodded again and ran a hand through his not so long, curly hair.

"I like my hair, too! I want it to grow really long!" the four-year-old exclaimed. A vein popped up on Garp's forehead. Kuzan probably didn't even understand what was going on and just wanted to annoy the hell outta him again...!

"What the-", Garp bit his lip. He wanted to be a good father. Those boys should learn how to solve problems verbally, not with the help of violence. He would be the perfect example for them.

Garp tried to smile at them, but gave Dragon and Kuzan the creeps when they saw his weird grimace. That meant trouble. An angry Garp is dangerous, but a nice Garp was fatal!

"Well, you really won't let me cut your hair, Dragon-kun? Not even you, Kuzan-kun?" He chirped in a high-pitched voice that, Dragon swore, could easily shatter glass and probably freeze fire.

The two boys gulped deeply and exchanged glances, feeling uneasy. Summoning all his courage, Dragon finally answered, trying to sound like a man.

"T-that's correct!"

"Ouh!" Kuzan agreed immediately. Then he scratched his head. "Why are you even making such a big fuss over this? It's just hair. Not worth the trouble."

Dragon rolled his eyes at the other's remark. Kuzan was always such a lazy, tired lad... always acting as if he didn't give a care in the world. Didn't he ever think about the world and the future? Dragon never understood this weird kind of attitude. In turn, Kuzan never wanted to become like Dragon. The older boy was so restless, with such big aims and ambitions! Couldn't he sometimes just be a child and simply enjoy life?

"Why you-! … If you don't want a bald head, you'd better stop messing around!" Garp gritted his teeth and kept on repeating 'calm down, calm down, calm down' in his mind like a mantra. "I'm going to cut your hair NOW!"

"NEVER!" They both exclaimed in unison. Emitting an animalistic growl, Garp pulled his scissors like a ninja would pull his throwing star and finally exploded. Dragon kept his poker face, though. He was always prepared for such situations unless Kuzan who gasped at Garp.

"Kuzan, fan out!" Dragon barked loudly.

"AYE!" And with that, they were gone. In a moment of blind anger, Garp threw his scissors in a weak attempt to stop them, but missed badly.

"DARN IT!" He cursed. "Why do these brats NEVER seem to get along well, but work together PERFECTLY when I try to _educate_ them? Those damn-! ARGH!"

That night, Garp swore to himself he would never force anyone to raise a foreign child. Never. He would not want anyone to go through this, too.

**~A few years later: Dragon 13, Kuzan 7~**

„Alright, boys! You've been training very hard for the past two years, learning about living, dying, surviving! Tell me what ambitions you have now! Make me proud!" Garp roared, hands on his hips.

Dragon didn't waste another second and raised his fists, „ I'm going to change the world!"

Kuzan mimicked his steep-brother, lifting his fists. „I'm going to take a nap!"

Garp face-palmed, „Well, so much for high ambitions."

„Aren't you proud of me, father? I'm serious!" Dragon exclaimed, a deep frown crossing his face. Kuzan looked like he would make his threat come true and fall asleep right there. Garp wasn't sure how to react to that and decided to react like any good father would. He got ready to launch his infamous Fist of paternal Love.

„Kuzan, we better run."

"Agreed."

"COME BACK YOU DAMN BRATS!"

**YX – 9 years later – YX**

Garp stood at the coast, arms crossed over his strong chest. Dark eyes watched a young man in a small boat sail away in silence. The young man with the long, black hair didn't look back. Garp didn't wave. In fact, he didn't move at all; he just stood there and watched with a blank expression.

Beside him was a boy at the age of 16. His short, curly hair was tied to a pony tail. The teen didn't move either, he was leaning with his back against a tree and stared ahead, his lip only a thin line.

Those two didn't speak, and their eyes never left the small boat with the man who grew smaller in the distance. The wind rustled and the ocean waves lapped the shore, and Garp and Kuzan just watched.

To an outstander, it may have seemed that those two didn't care what would happen to the man. The man in the small boat didn't seem to give a damn about those two either since he chose to ignore them.

But that was wrong. Truth be told, the three of them did care. This was just their own way of showing it. Garp watched those two boys grow up, and even though he didn't want his strong son to sail away and find his destiny, he didn't stop him. It was Dragon's decision, and Garp just couldn't force him into a marine. Garp may be a marine fighter with a strong sense of justice, but above all he was a _father_.

So, he watched and made sure Dragon would sail and find what he was looking for, even if Garp had a feeling he may regret this later. But what counted was the moment; the present, not the future.

Kuzan didn't cry, he didn't laugh, he didn't turn away. He may not have been Dragon's best friend. He may always followed a different aim than Dragon. He may not have always understand the way Dragon acted or talked.

But Kuzan may have liked him as a brother. Maybe.

Kuzan just knew that even if they were going separate ways – he _knew_ what Dragon was aiming for – he would always remember his companion, the one he grew up with.

"Maybe," suddenly, Garp muttered dryly, "the three of us were something like a family."

Kuzan didn't agree, nor did he disagree. The teen just smiled a little and yawned.

**YXXYYXYXYXYXYX**

**~Years later~**

It was ironic how his real son became a mysterious revolution army leader, the world most wanted man, and his step-son managed to become an infamous and successful marine admiral. Garp had all reason to be proud of Kuzan, he was a strong marine fighter just like he always imagined him to be.

Garp was proud of Aokiji, whom he regarded as his son, though he was so very proud of Dragon at the same time, too. Because Dragon always had his ambitions, and he still followed them even today. Dragon turned into a strong man. Even if he was the most dangerous man in the world which made him Garp's worst enemy, Dragon was still and would always be his oldest son.

After a long day, Garp would step on the balcony of the huge marine base and cross his arms over his chest. He'd stare out at the sea, sensing his son was somewhere out there. Then he'd remember a small boy with long,unruly black hair and a deep frown always crossing his face.

Kuzan, now known as Aokiji, would step beside him and yawn like usual. Garp never acted as if he acknowledged his presence, and Kuzan didn't mind. Together, they'd stare and wonder what Dragon was doing at the moment.

After a long day, Dragon would stand on the steep cliff of an unknown island and look to the west, arms crossed over his chest. A yawn would escape his mouth, even though he always tried to hide he was tired. The wind would rustle, the waves would gently lap the shore nearby. Dragon would try to hide a small smile, because there was something he could deny in his mind, but not in his behaviour: Garp was his father, and Kuzan may have been something like a brother to him.

Dragon shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Family, huh?"

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**I really hope you liked it, Son of Whitebeard! Reviews are always greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is always welcomed! **

**Note: I'm going on a trip for a week; next chapter will be posted on Sundy next week, maybe a few days later. **

**Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day, people^_^ **

**Neko11**


	18. Mugiwara no Chatroom

**Hello dear readers, I'm back from my trip finally~ Here's the next chapter! **

**I'd like to thank those two who reviewed last chapter! **

**Shiary: Thank you! :) **

**Son of Whitebeard: No problem ;D **

**Now pls enjoy chapter 18! **

**AU**

**Characters: Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Luffy, Ace, Chopper (only mentioned once)**

**Warnings: Pure crack! Plus, some cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece~ This is just purely for fun.**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter XVIII – Mugiwara no Chatroom **

On a normal day, six average teenagers were doing what every normal teenager did after a long, stressful school day. Sitting in front of a small machine that beeped every now and then, deaf to all surroundings, staring lifelessly at the screen and only moving their fingers to type.

To make it short: Chatting on a social network. These six had been friends for the longest time, and they spent nearly every day talking to each other. In the morning 'til noon at school, and in the afternoon and evening over the Internet. They even had their own group where they could chat all at once at the same time.

Usopp Soge: Hi guys! How are ya?

Sanji Kuroashi: … you DO realize that we just walked home together, right?

Ace D. Portgas: yyosijeknallllllllllllll-

Usopp Soge: … I agree with you, Ace... I think...?

Ace D. Portgas: -lllllllllllllllllll

Usopp Soge: Okay, you can stop now Ace... that starts to creep me out O.o

Luffy D. Monkey: *LAMB* He fell asleep again XD XD XD

Nami Mikan: *Sigh* Should I bother to ask?

Zoro Roronoa: Go on, I've long given up on asking.

Luffy D. Monkey: Huh? What are you talking about?

Nami Mikan: We're talking about YOU! What the hell do you mean with LAMB?

Luffy D. Monkey: Eh? Could it be that you're stupid, Nami? LAMB stands for Laughing At My Brother! Didn't you know that? It's a common short cut!

Nami Mikan: … :P

Luffy D. Monkey: … Eh? Eh?

Sanji Kuroashi: It's a smiley, idiot!

Zoro Roronoa: … rather a _frowny_.

Sanji Kuroashi: Shut it, mister know-it-all!

Zoro Roronoa: Why you damn-

Nami Mikan: GUYS! Don't spoil the chatroom with your dumb arguments!

Zoro Roronoa: … Tche. Stupid witch.

Sanji Kuroashi: Aaaah~ I wish I had a webcam~! Nami always looks so beautiful when she's angry! *.*

Usopp Soge: Hey, hey now... we're still here too, you know!

Luffy D. Monkey: That's right! Don't ignore us, mean Sanji!

Sanji Kuroashi: I don't want to see the ugly faces of you shitheads! I see you everyday at school alread- WAIT A SEC! Marimo you damn moron, did you just insult my angel?

Usopp Soge: Darn, he's slow.

Zoro Roronoa: No wonder with that head full of cheese.

Luffy D. Monkey: HAHAHA! ROFL!

Usopp Soge: … Take it easy, Luffy.

Sanji Kuroashi: What do I care about the green-fart. Nami-swaan! Nami-swaaan~ Nami-swaan, my beautiful Na- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, SHIT-LONG-NOSE? I'm NOT SLOW!

Usopp Soge: No comment.

Luffy D. Monkey: LOL!

Sanji Kuroashi: SHADDAP!

Zoro Roronoa: The heck I am doing here?

Ace D. Portgas: - aseeeeeeeeeffffffff-

Nami Mikan: Luffy, wake Ace. I need someone with brains to chat.

Luffy D. Monkey: … But I don't wanna leave my room.

Nami Mikan: Luffy, you lazy-

Sanji Kuroashi: NAMI-ANGEL! You are back! My life makes sense again! YOUR LOVE IS LIKE THE SWEET AIR I NEED TO BREATHE, MY ADORABLE-

_Nami Mikan has logged off. _

Sanji Kuroashi: D= ... N-Nami-angel...!

Zoro Roronoa: Ha ha.

Luffy D. Monkey: Aw, Nami you fun killer...

Usopp Soge: Yeah...

Luffy D. Monkey: Call her and ask her what's wrong, Usopp!

Usopp Soge: Why me? :O

Luffy D. Monkey: 'Cause I say so!

Usopp Soge: That doesn't make sense! ;P

Zoro Roronoa: Luffy's just too scared to call her 'cause she lives next to him...

Usopp Soge: True story bro XD

Luffy D. Monkey: Oi! Shut up! Just do it or I'll come over and raid your kitchen!

Usopp Soge: You wouldn't do that...=O My dog Chopper will protect it!

Zoro Roronoa: You think that lil' puppy's going to stop him?

Luffy D. Monkey: Muhahahaha! XD NEVERRR!

Usopp Soge: Darn it! Luffy, you owe me one for this!

Luffy D. Monkey: Sure! Shishishi!

_Usopp Soge has logged off_

Zoro Roronoa: She'll tear him apart.

Luffy D. Monkey: But he only phones her. He'll be fine.

Zoro Roronoa: She'll tear him apart over the phone. I swear, that witch is capable of doing so.

Luffy D. Monkey: N-now that you mention it, it's _Nami_ we're talking about after all... Oh my God! She'll tear him apart! *shudder*

Zoro Roronoa: You're just as slow as ero-cook.

Luffy D. Monkey: Shishishi! Thanks, Zoro!

Zoro Roronoa: … That wasn't a compliment you know.

Ace D. Portgas: -- HUH? Aw crap, fell asleep again... -3-

Zoro Roronoa: Look who's woken up from coma.

Ace D. Portgas: Hey guys!

Luffy D. Monkey: ACE! I was waiting for you to finally wake up again! It's more fun with you! :D

Zoro Roronoa: You could've went to his room and just wake him.

Luffy D. Monkey: Sa, Ace, how are ya doin'? :D

Zoro Roronoa: You could just ask him, he lives in the same hou- you know what, nevermind.

Ace D. Portgas: I'm fine, I'm fine :D So, what did I miss?

Luffy D. Monkey: Oh, just the others being idiots again! XD

Zoro Roronoa: What the-? We're NOT being idiots! Well, blondie was, but that's nothing out of the ordinary.

Ace D. Portgas: Haha, I see! So you're doing fine, too, huh Zoro? ;D

Zoro Roronoa: Certainly. Especially without that dumb cheese head around.

Luffy D. Monkey: … I'm hungry.

Zoro Roronoa: Damn, I shouldn't have mentioned cheese!

Ace D. Portgas: Just ignore my brother please.

Zoro Roronoa: Good idea.

Luffy D. Monkey: *Pouts* You're so mean! :/ I'm gonna talk to the only friend I've left!

Zoro Roronoa: Who? Usopp? He's not online.

Luffy D. Monkey: My meat!

_Luffy D. Monkey has logged off._

Ace D. Portgas: Don't... think about what he just said please. Just don't.

Zoro Roronoa: Right.

…

Zoro Roronoa: … you still online, Ace?

Ace D. Portgas: ...Crap, I think he's just found a way to break the lock on our fridge! Even though I bought an extra big one this time! O.O Needless to say we just had dinner... *sigh*

Zoro Roronoa: He's got a bottomless stomach. Sometimes, it's intriguing how much he can eat... and how clever he is when it comes to food.

Ace D. Portgas: Tell me about it XD

Sanji Kuroashi: Oh, hey Ace!

Ace D. Portgas: Hi Sanji! You back again?

Zoro Roronoa: What a pity. I thought he'd stay in his depressed corner for the rest of the evening. Scratch that, I PRAYED he would.

Sanji Kuroashi: Wha...? You asshole! I-I was just cleaning the kitchen!

Zoro Roronoa: Tell that to the marines.

Sanji Kuroashi: Shut your trap, asshole!

Ace D. Portgas: Now, now, guys...easy there.

Zoro Roronoa: Hey Sanji, got nothing else to insult me? Always shouting 'asshole' at your screen is pathetic.

Sanji Kuroashi: You damn ass- IDIOT!

Zoro Roronoa: Ha ha ha.

Ace D. Portgas: Sure, go ahead and ignore me XD

Zoro Roronoa: Sorry Ace, but I'm having a lot of fun right now *Smirk*

Sanji Kuroashi: Shut. Your. MOUTH!

Ace D. Portgas: Well, seeing that I'm not required anymore, I should better check on our kitchen... or what's still left of it... bye guys.

Sanji Kuroashi: Crap. If you leave now, then I'll be alone with that brainless muscle-gorilla...

Zoro Roronoa: Heh, that was almost clever, ero-cook. _Almost_. Bye Ace!

_Ace D. Portgas has logged off. _

Sanji Kuroashi: Tch, I have something better to do than chatting with an insensitive rock. I'll be off now.

Zoro Roronoa: Coward.

Sanji Kuroashi: Who are you calling a coward, asshole?

Zoro Roronoa: Didn't I ask for better insults?

Sanji Kuroashi: Moronic, brain-less dumbass!

Zoro Roronoa: I'll show you how to properly insult someone. You better listen and learn, ero-cook: If stupidity made deaf, you wouldn't even have ears.

Sanji Kuroashi: F U! What kind of daft insult is that?

_Ace D. Portgas has logged in. _

Zoro Roronoa: How's your kitchen?

Ace D. Portgas: Don't ask. Let's just say Luffy is set on a strict diet for a while now.

Sanji Kuroashi: Heh, that bottom-less idiot...

Zoro Roronoa: I already said that earlier, ero-cook.

Sanji Kuroashi: Who cares, Marimo?

Ace D. Portgas: Well alsssssssssssssssssssssssss-

Sanji Kuroashi: SHUT UP ACE!

Zoro Roronoa: Hey, ero-cook! If ignorance were a bright light, then all your friends would be as blind as an earthworm!

Sanji Kuroashi: WOULD YOU STOP IT!

Zoro Roronoa: Watch your countenance, cook. Countenance.

Sanji Kuroashi: YOU DAMN- AOIWEKNFSFWI!

Zoro Roronoa: Lol.

_Usopp Soge has logged in._

Usopp Soge: Captain Usopp's back and he has survived the phone call to Nami! Huh? What's going on with Sanji? He asleep or somethin'?^^

Sanji Kuroashi: !

Zoro Roronoa: Nah, he's biting into the keyboard. LATD!

Usopp Soge: LATD? What's that mean?

Zoro Roronoa: Laughing At The Dumbass.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

…**. Like I said, pure crack! I hope it wasn't too bad! Please tell me your thoughts, reviews are always greatly appreciated and make the author happy ;) **

**Thanks for reading, and until next chapter~ **

**Neko11**


	19. Meant for each other

**Again, thank you all dearly for your reviews people! I'm so sorry this took so long, Cloud Piece-san, but I hope it's to your liking! :D I've never written any story containing AcexRobin but I have to admit this pairing is rather cute :] **

**Dedicated to Cloud Piece for suggesting an Ace/Robin chapter. Have fun pls~ :)**

**AU**

**Characters: Ace (20), Robin (20), Hancock (19) – all in the same class; Luffy as a side-character**

**Pairing: Ace x Robin**

**(Reviews' answers are at the bottom from now on, hope no one minds ;3) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece~ **

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter XIX - Meant for each other**

Ace sighed deeply. Luffy wasn't getting ANYTHING. Just like always, but this time it really bothered Ace. He'd explained it to his brother for about five times already and his patience was running low. Why did he even expect some serious help or advice from Luffy of all people? Why did he even bother?

„Soo... you love Hammock but Nami asked you out, and Robin was jealous of her?" Luffy asked for the sixth time, picking his nose.

Ace emitted a noise somewhere between a strangled _meow_ and a _hnnn_! "No." He answered after he managed to lower his blood temperature again. He shouldn't shout at Luffy just because he never understood anything... even if it was tempting sometimes.

Ace stood up, grabbed his brother's face between his hands and looked him directly into the eyes.

"First, her name is _not_ Hammock; it's Hancock. Second, I never mentioned Nami even once, because she has absolutely _nothing_ to do with this mess. Third, the most important point, I hurt Robin! … at least, I think I hurt her... "

Luffy blinked at him innocently, then he showed his determined face, nodding vigorously. "Ah, I get it!"

Ace's expression didn't change. "Then repeat what I've just said."

Luffy's determined complexion faltered a little and Ace couldn't repress a smirk. "Uhm... Nojiko wanted to marry you, but Robin asked you out and then... uhm, then Hammack came along and-"

"You know what, just forget what I said. Are ya up to dinner?" Ace asked, sighing as he let go of his brother's face.

Luffy jumped up as soon as he had mentioned about food. "Oh? Dinner? YAHOO!" and was gone a second later, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ace chuckled. Then he sighed again, shoulders slumped as he followed his brother into the kitchen.

"Or am I just imaging things...? I don't love her, do I?"

As Ace prepared dinner, his mind was wandering around, remembering the day's events at college.

Boa Hancock, the most beautiful girl of the whole college who happened to be in the same class as Ace, was pretty arrogant. Everyone knew that, but still, they all admired her. She was tall, had amazing hair that always glistened beautifully and never got greasy. Her smile made even teachers melt and smile back or even blush. Her dark blue eyes were like strong ocean waves, if you weren't careful you could get lost in them and drown. Her soft and silky skin was pristine.

No one could resist her.

And when she came up to Ace that day and smiled at him with her special, charming smile, he had reacted like every man would have. He'd tried not to drool and stare at Hancock's cleavage too obviously and had said yes when she asked him out for the next day.

At that time, he hadn't noticed Robin, his childhood friend, was standing right behind him. Ace was too occupied to adore Hancock's beautiful, pale skin to notice the smirk she'd given poor Robin. If he had used his mind for once, he would have realized the pain that flashed in Robin's ocean blue eyes before she vanished through the door without a word.

Later, Ace wanted to slap himself. How could he have agreed to Hancock? He didn't care about all the angry looks he received from the boys his age who envied him. But Robin was not walking home together with him like she always did, and it perturbed him greatly. He really liked Robin; they'd known each other for years now.

It had always been the two of them, since kindergarten. They had always been walking next to each other after they found out they lived in the same area. Ace could hardly remember a time when Robin was not beside him. It was a daily routine, and Ace just realized he'd broken that apart.

Strangely enough, he clung to the thought that he'd made the right decision. Everyone wanted Hancock, and he was the only one who could have her. She'd chosen him. That feeling made him smile slightly and soon he forgot all worries. Robin and him were friends; they'd always been and would always be nothing more but friends.

Still, when Ace came home, he felt like he needed to talk someone. Though, Luffy was not a love expert, and soon the matter was dropped like a tree would drop an old, rotten apple.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

Ace had met up with Hancock just like planned. He'd tried to enjoy the evening at the disco, watched her dance and move her body to the melody. He had to admit, Hancock was a fantastic dancer. Maybe he should consider himself lucky to be the one Hancock had asked out. The whole college was jealous at him. Nearly everybody loved Hancock, both male and female pupils. And Hancock had asked him.

After hours of dancing and drinking, they went out to enjoy the cool, fresh air. Some dark clouds began to gather above them, and Hancock randomly commented how there was surely going to be rain that night. Ace absent mindly nodded and tried to enjoy the stars that were still to be seen between the holes in the clouds.

„Oh – Look!" Hancock suddenly gasped and pointed at the dark sky. „I-it's a shooting star!"

Ace's head shot up quickly and what he saw made his heart stop for a second. Not because he was shocked, but rather because of the breathtaking sight. This was the biggest shooting star he'd ever seen, and it was amazingly bright. The next second it was gone -poof- just as if it was never there. Still, Ace couldn't take his eyes off the sky and his mouth wouldn't close.

„It's... beautiful." Hancock whispered and grabbed Ace's hand in slow-motion, squeezing it tightly.

Slowly, Ace's eyes wandered to the young woman by his side. 'And so are you,' he thought, but didn't voice it out loud. It was true, Hancock was beautiful. The pale moonlight made her face gleam, and the stars seemed to glisten in her dark orbs beautifully.

Ace stared at her for what felt like an eternity. She was a pretty girl, no one could deny that, but... something, deep down inside him, made Ace feel uncomfortable and he got the feeling he was about to make the biggest mistake in his entire life. Suddenly, Hancock looked him into the eyes, smiling, and Ace felt himself melting.

„This... must be an omen! We are supposed to be together! Right, Ace-kun? Just when we stepped out together..." She blushed, then smiled sweetly as her face slowly neared Ace's. „We are truly meant for each other."

With that said, she closed her eyes and parted her soft-looking lips slightly, laying an arm around Ace's neck. Ace frowned slightly as Hancock neared, whispering: „I lo-"

„I can't do this." With a sudden motion, Ace backed away, nearly causing Hancock to trip in the progress. „I just can't do this. It was a mistake to meet you." Ace spoke again, face hard. That nagging feeling didn't cease, and Ace _knew_ this was not how it was supposed to be. This was wrong. He didn't love Hancock, he just thought she was pretty... but there was a special someone who was absolutely stunning; compared to _her_, Hancock was just an ordinary girl.

„What... Ace-kun...", Hancock stuttered, blushing deeply as she touched her lips. „I- I don't understand..."

The girl with the long, black hair looked at him with wide eyes, unable to continue speaking as she stood there and stared in shock. Ace watched with a stoic expression as Hancock's lips began to tremble, and a single tear ran down her eye.

„I'm sorry. You are not the one I want." Ace said and turned around, never looking back, never seeing Hancock sinking to her knees and crying into her hands.

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

Soon, heaven joined in the crying, and huge drops of water came crashing down on the earth.

Ace gritted his teeth so loud the passengers turned and looked at him, but he couldn't care less. He just hoped it was not too late... too late to get what he really wanted. He began to run, not paying attention to the rain that was beginning to soak him to the bones. He didn't even realize it was raining.

There was only one woman in the whole world who made him feel like that. Who could make him feel happy, and he could just enjoy her mere presence. Her knowing smile that turned his stomach upside down, her wonderful eyes, full of knowledge.

All the minutes he'd spent just _thinking_ about her and the funny times they've spent together, how he'd secretly craved to just touch her arm or maybe hold her soft hand, how he'd always wondered what her lips tasted like, how he wished he could carry her home instead of walking next to her all the time... why was he such a fool? How could he have been so damn blind? It was obvious! So damn obvious; the only woman Ace needed was-

"Robin!" Ace nearly screamed as he banged against her door like a madman. He needed to make reparations before it was too late..! "Robin, it's me! I'm sorry! Please let me in!"

The banging went on deaf ears. Nothing happened, no sound was made beside the pouring rain. Ace slid down to his knees, gulping back his tears. His hands still on the door, scratching weakly.

"Please... please... just let me in... please...," Ace kept on repeating like a mantra, head bowed deeply. The rain just kept on falling, engulfing every living creature in endless sadness. The door didn't open. Robin didn't open.

"I'm sorry..." Ace shut his eyes tightly. How come love could hurt so much? Ace had always thought he was strong, strong enough not to let emotions control him, but at the moment he couldn't help it. He sobbed into his hands, just thinking about how he'd broken Robin's heart without thinking twice, how he had destroyed something that could not be repaired anymore.

Something that only a few fellows were lucky enough to find.

"Sleepy-san?"

The voice pierced through him like a spear and it hit his heart bullseye. Sleepy-san... there was only one person who called him that... and he'd recognize this soft, melodic voice _everywhere_. Ace's head shot up and he turned around, mouth agape. And he nearly forgot how to breathe.

'It's an angel.' Was all Ace could think as he stared at the beautiful person that stood in front of him, long black hair moving in peaceful harmony with the raindrops as the wind rustled along the path. A dark blue umbrella clutching tightly in her right hand, the other in front of her mouth.

Had he thought Hancock looked good? Well, Robin was absolutely gorgeous. No one could be compared to her, she was... perfect.

It was as if a part of Ace's brain was shutting down. The part that controlled the speaking was clinically dead. The part that managed the heart rate and the blood pressure seemed slightly damaged, because his heart began to beat in an unsteady rhythm. His breathing wasn't functioning as it was supposed to, either. If Ace was lucid and didn't know it better, he'd say he hit his head really hart.

"R-Robin..." Good. His tongue seemed to work again.

"... What are you doing here, sleepy-san?" Robin responded, profoundly confused. Ace blinked. The moon sure was bright this night, for making Robin glow so much even though it was so dark...

"Sleepy-san?" Robin tried again, but she didn't move from where she was standing. "I thought you were going out with Hancock-san this night and-"

Next thing she knew was that Ace had somehow flown over to her in less than a second. She could feel strong arms wrap around her like a warm blanket, and her fingers went numb as she dropped the umbrella.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I was such a stupid, ignorant, blind, idiotic moron, darn, I should have realized this earlier, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to... I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to her and I wish I could turn back the time and kick myself in the butt for doing this to you and-"

Soft lips pressed against his, and Ace was in heaven for a moment. The warmth suddenly left his mouth and blearily, he blinked his eyes open again. When did he close them, anyways? Ace gulped, not able to utter a word as he stared at the beautiful face of the woman before him... she was like an angel.

"I love you, too, Ace." Robin smiled, and Ace swore he was the luckiest human being in the world. They kissed again, hugging tightly as the rain kept on pouring down mercilessly. But neither of the two minded the cold water splashing down on them. The cold, dark atmosphere couldn't ruin their happiness and love, it was far greater than that.

Who was Ace to let a shooting star decide his fate? It was beautiful, and he loved shooting stars, but whom he loved and whom was the right person to give his heart to was his decision. He was never one to believe in any _omen_ or _signs_. If he did, then the rain would drive him and Robin apart and destroy both of them.

No, Ace didn't believe in anything else than his heart.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Well, how did you find it, Cloud Piece-san? Was it okay? Well, it's not like I hate Hancock or anything, but it just turned out that way... sorry, Hancock^_^ **

**To the reviews (I got so many... -sniff- arigatou, minna!) :**

**roo17: Haha, really? I guess you think alike Luffy :D Huh, are you falling asleep, too? ;D Thank you! Awesome to hear you liked it, roo-chan! :3 I hope you liked this chapter, too, and I'll try to write another chatroom drabble ;) **

**Shiary: ^^ Haha thanks! I'm glad you continue to review, thank you ;) **

**Son of Whitebeard: xD That's a brilliant idea you got there, you know? Would be funny as heck ;D **

**SniperKingSogeking0341: Aw, I'm glad to hear that! :D Okay, I shall try this again! ;-)**

**Tora: Thank you!^_^ To answer your question: Nope, I don't think so. It either means you're thinking just like Luffy, or I'm not creative enough to think of something not so obivous, I don't know xD Thanks a lot for your review, Tora-san! :) **

**Blue Owl: I love to read this, you know :) Makes me just wanna sit in front of the laptop and typing up stories all day ;) Yep, Luffy doesn't show any mercy when it comes to food, does he? I feel sorry for Ace, too... *ahem*, thank you for your review, pls enjoy the next chapters! **

**Guest: Really? Wow, that's great :O You make me really happy just now, saying you enjoyed my last chapter... thank you! :D **

**sakuraBlossom98: Hehe thank you! It's great you think so!~ ;3**

**Cloud Piece: Thanks for your review. Hope you liked this chapter :) **

**I'm really flattered because I got so many reviews! THANKS GUYS! Totally made my day! Please keep on reviewing, and thanks for reading :) **

**Have a wonderful day~ **

**Neko11**


	20. Treasure what you still have

**Surprised to see such a quick update? Yes, I'm kinda surprised, too. It's just that I was a bit down, and writing this cheered me up. It's really short and nothing special, but please enjoy reading, people :)**

**Characters: Strawhat Crew  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter XX – Treasure what you still have **

There's an anniversary for everyone in the crew, a certain date that brings back unpleasant memories. Memories they wish to lock away forever and lose the key to it. The death of Bellemere, the day Chopper lost Dr. Hiruluk, Ace's death, the date when Robin witnessed the Buster Call...

they _all_ have dates they hate to see on the calendar.

Each of them deals with the pain differently, some of them try to cover it up with fake laughters, others are just awfully quiet... but in the end, they're all suffering.

It's those days when they have to remind themselves of what they still have and what's there to smile for. At those anniversaries, they have to look at their nakama, and they know the world is not all darkness and pain. Because despite all the tragedies in their lives, they've come to realize that there's always a way to find your smile again; you just have to let the light around you shine into your heart.

The strawhat pirates are a strong crew and aiming for the top is no easy task, they all know that. But... how are you supposed to face the world if you cannot smile?

Happiness is the key to success, and in the end, the strawhats _never_ fail to succeed.

**YXYXYXYXYYX**

**Short and simple, but I really hope you liked it, dear readers! Reviews are always greatly appreciated. **

**To the reviewers: **

**roo17: You're always the first to review, and I'd like to thank you for that! I love your reviews so much :,) It was? I feel honored!^_^ Aaw, sorry for that! Thank you so much! That's such a great compliment! Lolz, I see xD Hope you weren't disappointed with this chappie, it was so short.. thanks, please take care, too! **

**SniperKingSogeking0341: Makes me all the more happy you read and reviewed! Thanks :D**

**angelrider13: Thanks for reviewing twice! Aw, I'm glad you thought it was beautiful :3 Haha I couldn't think of a better name Robin would give Ace, so well xD I'm happy you had to grin at that, though ;) Thank you, angelrider-san!~ **

**sakuraBlossom98: Thanks, glad you think so ;) **

**Erigay: Thank you for your lovely comment again! :D**

**Guest: Why thank you, I shall try my best =) **

**I've never received so many reviews for one of my stories, so trust me when I say i'm REALLY happy at the moment. Thank you so much, guys, for sticking to me through all the chapters! =) **

**Chapter 21 will be a sequel to 'Mugiwara No Chatroom', though there's a lot of shit going on with my grandparents at the moment, and I might not find the time to write as I'd like to, so please be patient. **

**Thank you and have a nice day ;) **

**Neko11**


	21. Letters of the alphabet

**Hiya people! I'm really overjoyed to (finally) present you a new chapter of Raining Down On Us! :) This is my big comeback, yay~ =)**

**Just let me thank you for offering your condolences and support, I was really touched by that.**

**My deepest gratitude to roo17, SniperKingSogeking0341, Shiary and Ysaye. **

**Characters: Strawhat crew**

**Pairings: None.**

**Category: Friendship, Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter XXI - Letters of the alphabet**

_Brook_. The B stands for beautiful. He is a skeleton, he scares people with his appearance and many call him ugly or even disgusting. But once he starts to play, no one can elude the beauty of his music. It's what he enjoys and loves to share, and no one can deny that it's beautiful.

_Chopper_. The C means canny. Chopper is the kind of guy who starts to panic easily. He is naïve, childish, easily impressed. Sometimes, the strawhats almost forget how canny and professional he is when the chips are down; and he once again proves that he is the best doctor they could ask for.

_Franky_. The F stands for freak. Franky is wearing weird stuff, he looks funny and dances and sings randomly. He is crazy, nuts and freaky. The strawhats thought someone like this wouldn't fit in, but once they got to know him better, they started to think his freakiness is quite _super_ after all.

_Luffy_. The L stands for light. That guy is always acting dumb, immature and he is unbelievable reckless. Though that's only one side of him. On the other hand, there's the Luffy who brought hope into their hearts, the only man they'd bow to, the only one whom they'd follow everywhere. To them, he's the light at the end of a dark cave.

_Nami_. N stands for narcissist, because that's what people call her. Nami knows what she is capable of, she is aware of her beauty and she's not afraid to show it. But there's a huge difference between a narcissist and Nami. If you only knew her the way her friends do, then you would see the philanthropist instead of the narcissist in her.

_Robin_. The R in her name means rage. On the outside, she always seems reposeful and collected. Robin hardly gives away what she feels. But if someone dares to hurt her friends or wants to destroy their happiness, then she is not scared of showing her rage to the world. Even if it's just expressed by shaking fists and dark eyes.

_Sanji_. The S stands for skill. The blond-haired man has many talents. He is not only an amazing cook, he is also a very good fighter. But what the others appreciate the most is neither his food, nor his cooking. It's his good heart and advices they really value. Hardly anyone knows, but Sanji is very skilled in choosing the right words when you need them.

_Usopp_. U in Usopp means underrated. He is a liar, he is never missing a chance to pose around and praise himself. Though, once you give him a chance, you can see just how much people underrate him and his talent for shooting, because Usopp is an awesome sniper.

_Zoro_. The Z stands for zealous since it's a huge part of Zoro's personality. You can see him training day by day, even if he's still healing from wounds. Zoro is the one who doesn't _try_ to give his best – he always makes sure to _give_ his best and often oversteps his limits. It's not a bad feature because, aside from achieving his aim, they know Zoro is also zealous for protecting them.

**Nakama**.

The N stands for naturalness, because when you're with your nakama, you can act naturally and the way you are; they'll always stand by your side.

The A stands for admiration. Chopper admires Zoro and Luffy and everyone else; what he doesn't know is that they admire him and his strength, too, since they all feel great respect and admiration for each other.

The K stands for kin – when they are together, they feel related in more than one way.

The second A stands for auspiciousness. The strawhats know when they stand together, their future will be bright.

The M stands for modesty. They have each other and that's all they need.

The last A is special. It stands for _analogy_. In a way, they all are similar to each other... each of them needs someone to rely on; someone who will always watch over you and support you.

In the end, their precious friendship is the reason why they've come so far.

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Hope you liked it =D Reviews are LOVED! The R stands for... rrr... uhm... ruthless..rabid... ? Scratch that. I can't think of something fitting D: They are RIGHT! Ha ha ha! So please leave a comment! ;D**

**Until next time, **

**~Neko11 :D**


	22. Still chasing freedom

**A/N.: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Many, many things got in the way. Sorry. **

**Characters: Strawhat crew, Ace**

**Pairings: None**

**Category: Family, Friendship, Drama**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter XXII – Still chasing freedom**

At first, he was unable to speak as Robin showed him what she found. It was like a blow to the face. Still, he was glad to have stopped on that island. But he felt like something wasn't right as he looked down upon his brother's grave.

He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but the way they buried Ace – it seemed like they forgot to do something, whoever buried his brother. Luffy had an idea who was kind enough to do so but never asked.

The others weren't quite sure how to act but decided to leave Luffy to his thoughts or memories for the moment. It was a rare moment where they got to see Luffy without his guard up. They could see it; the pain and anger and regret in his eyes, but couldn't do anything. They knew Luffy silently asked them to leave him alone for a while, so that's what they did.

Luffy sat in front of Ace's grave for a long, long time. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or say. Should he say goodbye? Make a promise? Thank him? It felt unreal. So he continued to sit there and stared at the grey stone and the hat that moved in the slight breeze. Memories flashed before his eyes and he closed his eyes.

It was so strange. He'd never visited a grave before, and now he hated it. His brother was buried here. There was only earth that seperated him from Ace, but in the end, nothing would change because Ace was dead. Luffy had the memory of his brother's laughing face right before him and that's how he wanted to remember Ace.

But the tought of Ace lying beneath his feet penetrated his mind and Luffy couldn't stand it anymore. So he stood up aprubtly and stepped forward.

Grasping the string of Ace's hat into numb fingers, Luffy walked away and sat down at the beach nearby. He watched the clouds drift in the blue sky and listened to the waves lapping the shore. He took deep breathes of the familiar, salty air and squeezed the hat to his chest.

„It's not mine. Ace, I already have a hat. How could you leave me yours behind?" Luffy whispered.

Later, when they sat together at a camping fire, not a word was spoken. It was not like they didn't dare to speak. But Luffy's nakama just felt like it wasn't appropriate to act as if nothing happened. Luffy wasn't acting like his usual self, and no one could blame him for that.

Of course they all noticed what Luffy brought with him.

After a while, Nami finally broke the silence and smiled kindly at Luffy.

„Are you going to keep it?" She asked softly, and gestured to the orange hat in Luffy's lap. Mentioned boy looked at her with a blank expression. And suddenly, he knew what to do.

Luffy took the hat and threw it into the fire.

For a moment, everybody around him froze, trying to comprehent their captain's actions. Suddenly, all hell broke loose as the crew came to their senses once again. Luffy only closed his eyes in an oddly calm demeandor, listening to his friends in mute patience.

„What the fuck?!" There was Sanji.

„Luffy?!" Nami was shouting, too.

„Yoho?!" Brook.

„Oi, oi! What are you doing?!" Usopp.

„Bro?" Franky.

Luffy couldn't help the small tingle in his stomach that filled him with warmth. His friends, his family, was there. He could hear them just fine. And they were all screaming at him because the hat was his brother's and he didn't have anything else from Ace, and _how the hell could he throw_ _something that important away?!_ They were angry for his sake because he just threw something that had belonged to Ace away into nothingness, to somewhere where he or them or anybady could never reach it.

But maybe Ace could. It was his hat after all.

„Luffy?" Zoro's deep and surprisingly soft voice silenced them all, and the crew looked at him while waiting for him to snap out of his weird trance. Finally everybody seemed to realize Luffy hadn't opened his eyes or said a word up until now, which was reason enough to worry.

Luffy took his time, feeling the cold wind in the back and the hot, burning breathe of fire on his face. His brother's breath, that's what it felt like to Luffy.

The captain slowly opened his eyes, carefully watching the faces of his crewmates. No one dared to say a word. Suddenly, they understood. They gulped back the words that lay on their tongue and remained silent. They understood that this was what Luffy felt was right, something he needed to do. This was his dead brother's hat, something that meant even more to Luffy than Shanks' strawhat. Luffy would never carelessly burn it in the heat of the moment, or because he felt angry or sad. There was a special reason behind this, as strange it may seem to the crew.

So they kept their mouths shut and averted their eyes to give Luffy some kind of privacy. The captain was grateful for his nakama. He was grateful that they understood him in some way that nobody else could even though they never fully comprehend his logic or actions. They would always respect him, no matter what, never doubt him and always, _always_ find a way to support him.

Even if supporting meant silence. Right now that was the gratest gift Luffy could ask for.

His friends felt a little awkward, standing in a circle and watching something that once belonged to a strong and bright appearance they hardly knew turn to ashes. The hat was in flames and would soon fade away like his keeper. Zoro looked up and watched his captain with hawk eyes. What he saw disturbed him.

Luffy's face was void of any emotion. It was oddly cold and hard, and suddenly, Luffy looked so _old_. They loathed it. They wished they could give back his youth; the youth he lost during the war. But that was impossible. Luffy's loss brought the weight of life down on his slim shoulders.

As Luffy looked into the fire, he realized that there was nothing left of the smileys, or the string that used to hang loosely from Ace's neck. The hat was gone. Just like there was nothing left of his brother. Ace was the fire, and Luffy hated it. In the end, fire took Ace away from him. Now it had swallowed the hat.

Luffy took a deep breath as the flame went out completely. The sight was giving him the chills. Before the wind could wipe away what was left of it, the strawhat boy kneeled down and took the ashes carefully. He didn't care that it burned his hands; at that moment, he only listened to the whispering sounds of the air.

The other's eyes followed every step of Luffy as he slowly walked to the steep cliff. Sanji couldn't help but bite onto the butt of his cigarette, feeling anxious and sad at the same time. Just like the rest of them. Chopper nearly cried but managed to hold back the tears. Luffy stood with his back to them, strands of black hair dancing in the wind.

The moon bathed his face into pale, dim light. Mouth set in a tight line as if he was biting into his lip, he lifted his hands into the endless sky with all its lost souls that stretched above them. With one swift but gentle motion, Luffy threw the still hot ash high into the air and watched as the wind carried it into the darkness and away forever.

There, before him, the sea was vast and deep and he wished that Ace's hat would float, and float and float and just be swept to where he couldn't reach it anymore. Ace never wanted to stay at the same place, so his hat shouldn't be kept there, too.

Luffy's crew stood behind him in respectful silence. They were having his back, just like always.

Luffy didn't know if what he did was wrong, or maybe silly, _but he didn't care_. He just hoped Ace could finally feel the freedom he's always pushed away.

...

„_I hate my father, he's a good-for-nothing bastard!" _

„_You... you are _happy_ that I'm alive..?"_

„_I'm not human, I'm a demon. People always told me that and I've started to believe them."_

„_You thought I'd die? Like I could ever leave a weak crybaby like you alone, idiot!" _

…

Luffy couldn't bring himself to smile. Not yet.

„I hope you're free, Ace."

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Special thanks to Son of Whitebeard for the nice review last chapter! =)  
><strong>

**~Neko11**


	23. Death is an ugly word

**A/N: Well, Sanji is the only one of the Strawhats who hasn't experienced death of a family member or friend (at least we don't know of it yet), but I think it could be possible that he has lost his parents at a young age. **

**Characters: Strawhats**

**Category: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter XXIII – An ugly word**

They'd all experienced horrible things. They all had to learn their lessons the hard way. And they all knew: Death was an ugly word.

For Zoro, it meant being left behind.

For Usopp, it meant forcing a smile.

For Franky, it meant weakness.

For Brook, it meant utter lonliness.

For Nami, it meant learning to survive.

For Luffy, it meant regret.

For Sanji, it meant to never know a mother or father.

For Robin, it meant broken trust.

For Chopper, it meant failure.

Somehow, the nine of them manage to live on. Even though they will never get rid of their painful memories, they've learned to smile through it when they are together. The past was over, and now it was time to learn from those things and make sure that never happens again.

Death was an ugly word; but after all, they had the word _family_ to outmatch it.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**I thought it was time for a short one. Hope you liked it! :) **

**To the reviews:**

**Shiary: Thank you:) **

**Ysaye: Wow, thanks a lot! I love to hear that, that's great! Made my day :D **

**SniperKingSogeking0341: S-sorry...! -hands handkerchief- **

**Mon Esprit Libre: Holy crap. I appreciate your reviews, but I don't like being called a fucking asshole, whether you mean it or not. Jeez, how rude. -.-**

**Until next time!:)**

**~Neko11**


	24. Women and Men

**Yohoho, something that came to my mind during math class ( I swear I'm always trying to pay attention but drift off somewhere and think about useless stuff). **

**Characters: The Strawhats**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

**YXYXYYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter XXIV – Men and Women**

The Strawhat pirates are no ordinary pirate crew. They are, infact, more a family than a crew. There are seven men and two women, living together on a ship and sailing the seas. Even though there are two women aboard, they are all insanely strong. Though, if there is a few prejudices the Strawhats would be happy to prove wrong, then it's the typical men-women behaviour they turn upside down.

So, the main question is: Who are the men, and who the women?

Think about the mood swings women have.

„_Ohh, Nami-swan, Robin-san, let me give you a present for your beaut- WHO THE FUCK ATE THE DESSERTS I PREPARED?!"_

Or how they cry over every little thing.

„_Damn, that was such a tear-jearking story, bro... I'm not crying, goddangit!" _

The way they get scared easily.

„_M-m-marine base? My I-can't-go-to-that-town-or-else-i'll-get-a-heart-attack-disease is acting up again!" _

Or how they seek protection if there was just the slightest hint of danger.

„_Waaah! Pirates! Zoro, protect me pleaheahease!" _

It's a proven fact that women only feel at ease if their home is clean.

„_Ah, how I like my music room when it's tidied up! All my instruments are free of dust and where they belong. Maybe I should compose a new song about that, yohoho!"_

Women cannot calculate well. Numbers is a huge problem for them.

„_Naa, we have 9000 beri? That's great, so there'll be like 2000 beri for each! Wohoo, enough for a meal!"_

Women LOVE jewelry!

„_Three earrings, huh? I like the sound of it. Maybe that ain't so bad." _

Of course, men have some weird antics as well. For example, men curse a lot. They are violent and aren't afraid to hurt others.

„_For God's sake, I'm so friggin' tired of your constant arguing! Shut up! And Luffy, I swear I'll knock you into the ocean if you dare touch my tangerines again! And I don't care if you drown!"_

Another typical thing: Men love to see people getting hurt and only enjoy a show if lots of blood is involved. What kind of man doesn't have morbid thoughts?

„_I wonder if it's the blood of Zoro or the sea king in the water. If it was the first case, it'd be bad. He'll die of blood loss with such a wound in mere seconds."_

So if you looked at it that way, then you would see the Strawhat crew was a special case. They proved their manliness each and everyday. Yes, the Strawhats were strong men and women. Their small crazy quirks were not important; the details didn't matter.

After all, ordinary would be boring.

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Okay, I don't think it's girly for men to wear earrings, so I'm sorry for making somewhat sound like that, but I had trouble finding something suitable for Zoro. Seriously, that guy's second name is manliness! O.o **

**Thanks a bunch for your reviews!**

**SniperKingSogeking0341: Sorry for that! I hope this one was better ;) **

**Mon Esprit Libre: Ugh I know that problem. Err, well, I'm sorry if I made you cry. Hope you enjoyed this one since it wasn't a tear-jerking story ;)**

**Shiary: Thank you :D I really appreciate it that you always take the time and review, thanks!**

**StarPurpleandBlue: I cannot say how happy you made me with that amazing review, seriously. I'm so damn glad you actually typed such a long comment, I love re-reading it! Not many leave such a great comment, and I'm very grateful you did! Thank you so much! I hope you'll enjoy the rest of my chapters, too! :) **

**Please drop a review ! :D **

**Neko11**


	25. Things we regret

**Hey ho! :D I received some really nice reviews, so I just felt like doing a quick update today. Time for another Zoro-Luffy oneshot! Nothing special, but I hope you'll like it. Thanks a lot for all the support :)**

**Genre: Tragedy, Friendship**

**Characters: Zoro, Luffy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter XXV - Things we regret**

„We should have been there, Luffy."

Luffy's smile faltered slightly, and he cocked his head to the side. „Zoro?"

But his ever-faithful first mate didn't look at him and just gazed at the ocean with a cold eye. The silence that followed was deafening, and Luffy despised it. He could feel Zoro wasn't just casually talking to him, he really meant it. His smile turned into a frown at the sudden seriousness that lingered around them.

„You know what I'm talking about, Luffy." Zoro spoke slowly. Luffy casted his eyes to the deck, lingering on Usopp and Chopper who where fooling around before he looked back at Zoro with a sad face. He knew exactly what the other was referring to, but he refused to talk about it. What did it matter, anyways? It only brought back unpleasant memories, and Luffy didn't see the sense in it to discuss about something you couldn't change anymore.

„Zoro-,"

„I should have been there." Zoro replied with more force, and his voice was filled with regret and suppressed frustration. Luffy shuddered in response, unintentionally remembering all the screams of mysery and suffering in Impel Down.

Pictures of Marineford flashed before his inner eyes and he stared ahead blankly. It had been a devastating chaos with too many insanely powerful opponents to count. If even someone as strong as Ace and Whitebeard died, Luffy had no doubt his crew would have been _crushed_. He was very much aware of the fact that he'd been lucky to survive, and only thanks to his brother. Who else would have been sacrificed? That thought alone was enough to make Luffy rub his arms as if he was freezing. Marco and the others couldn't have possibly protected _nine_ people at once. Luffy didn't even want to think about what could have happened if his friends had been by his side. Beside the noise, he only remembered blood, pain and dying people around him.

The answer that followed took Zoro aback, and the hard tone Luffy used surprised him even more.

„I'm glad you weren't." Luffy answered without looking at him.

Luffy turned around and when those usually bright eyes shone with the horrors of the past, Zoro understood.

"All I need is you being here _now_. The rest doesn't matter." Luffy added, and Zoro closed his eye with a smile.

"Aye aye, captain."

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Didn't turn out as dark as I thought it would be xD Thanks for reading! And thanks a lot for your reviews! :) **

**SniperKingSogeking0341: True, lol. XD**

**Mon Esprit Libre: Gomen, gomen! -bows- Oh thank you :D**

**Blueh: Yeah, Ace was awesome! Thanks, man :) **

**Shiary: Thanks a lot! =D **

**~Neko11**


	26. Movie stars

**Hey there guys! Here's a new chapter :) **_**CiaossuWarty**_** asked me to do another crackfic, so here I go xD I hope you'll like it!**

**AU**

**Characters: Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, Ace, Boa Hancock, Spandam, Lucci and Kaku (mentioned).**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Don't take stuff too seriously. Beware of the crack!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

**YXYYXYXYXYXY **

**Chapter 26 - Movie stars**

Ace bit his lip, unable to control the tears that streamed down his face. He gripped onto his brother tightly, sobs wracking his body.

„Everyone... and Luffy... Even though I have the blood of a demon in me you still loved me... thank you... thank you... thank you-,"

„Cut! CUUUT!"

Ace growled at this and turned his head to the director. „What's now? I remembered all the lines, didn't I?"

Monkey D. Luffy just scowled at his acting partner, annoyed by the delay.

The director, a middle-aged man called Spandam, vehemently shook his head. „You said 'thank you' too many times! Think of the drama, you're ruining my scene completely! Thanking them once is enough, you dork!"

„Hey! Are you supposed to insult your costly actors?!" Ace barked back. He knew what he was worth, after all.

Spandam rolled his eyes and waved his hand. „Whatever. Let's do this scene again. Aaand... action!"

Ace pouted but got all professional again. He inhaled deeply and stopped blinking altogether to get teary-eyed (his secret technique).

"That's why, everyone... and Luffy," Ace began in a trembling voice as Luffy looked devastated again, trying to shake as much as possible.

Spandam hardly controlled his own tears; he was a sensitive man after all. He waited for the climax in eagerness, so caught up in the moment he forgot how to breathe-

"I just wanted to say... thank y- zzzzzzzz!"

And the magic moment was passé. The film crew groaned and slumped down.

"Not again...,"

"Why now?"

"Great timing."

"GODDAMMIT! How am I supposed to work with him!" Spandam screeched, pulling his hair in frustration. Luffy only looked ahead, deadpanned, as Ace slipped through his arms, looking at peace with him and the world as a bubble came out of his nose.

"He fell asleep again...," the camera man, Kaku, muttered. "How does he get any jobs as an actor?"

"Maybe because he's sexy like _woah_?" Vivi commented with hearty eyes, sighing dreamily. "Even asleep he looks sooo hot!"

"Miss Nefetari! If you have time to stand around adoring him, you better fix his make up instead!" Lucci, Spandam's personal assistant, ordered, and Vivi didn't need to be told twice.

"Of course! Aah, my chance to get near him!" Vivi squealed, and literally jumped on top of Ace, cradling his face gently into her hands. Good thing Ace was unconscious.

Lucci only rolled his eyes at that. How he hated unprofessional staff members. They couldn't concentrate on their jobs seriously and only wasted their time and money. What amateurs! He looked at the director and just sighed.

"This is the fifth time! I can't take it anymore!" Spandam bitched around and stomped his food angrily. "Maybe I should have invited Foxy Silverfox for that role instead...he has black hair, too, after all," he muttered, scratching his head. "Well, what's done is done. Attention guys! Ace D. Portgas is gonna rest for the day, we'll be shooting his scene tomorrow. We're switching to scene #52! Somebody call Sanji Blackleg, Lady Alvida, Buggy Rednose and Roronoa Zoro!"

_Scene #52 (*):_

Buggy was in top form that day. He loved his job as an actor and always gave his all. They were filming Monkey D. Luffy's execution scene in Loguetown, and Buggy was extremely proud since it was his second big appearance in the whole movie already.

"Everybody ready? Good. And action!"

Buggy immediately started to laugh maniacally. Some no-name actor who hoped for the big breakthrough shouted,

"Oh my god! It's Buggy the clown!" And that was the indication for the rest of the townspeople to scream and make a run for it.

Buggy smirked evilly. Now it was his turn. He inhaled deeply. "Hold on, townspeople, don't move a single muscle-"

"_Don't forget the 'flashy'! It's important!"_ Spandam screeched into his megaphone and Kaku wished for some headphones to protect his ears.

Crap. The famous 'flashy' hadn't slipped from his lips like it should have. "Don't move a single flashy muscle-"

"_Scratch the single!"_

"Don't scratch a muscle-",

"_NO!"_

"Dammit! Don't move a muscle flash and- uhm... I think I forgot my lines."

"WHAT?!" Spandam fell over, megaphone slipping from his hands.

As they tried filming the scene where Luffy got trapped with a wooden board by Cabaji, Spandam had managed to calm down enough to oversee the shooting with a critical eye. It was going smoothly so far, and Spandam had high hopes for at least _one_ scene to finish for the day. They could always add some scenes later if they wanted, thanks to modern technology.

"ACTION!" He shouted, this time more aggressive. Seriously, it couldn't be that difficult to make a movie, could it?

Luffy put on his happy face. He hit his fist into his palm as realization hit him. "Ah! Got it! You're Buggy!"

Cabaji noticed it was his turn now, and since he wasn't an experienced actor, he was nervous as hell. He quickly jumped forward on the platform and landed right behind Luffy. Cabaji lifted the wooden board that was supposed to trap Luffy's neck and eagerly slammed it over the other actor's head.

Luffy squeaked in surprise and pain, and before he knew what was happening he fell off the execution platform and right onto an unfortunate Moji.

A shocked silence followed as everyone watched wide-eyed, trying to progress what just happened.

"Aw, damn." Cabaji awkwardly scratched his head, carefully looking over the edge of the platform. "Uh, sorry pal. You alright?"

"What the hell, man?! What's with your messed up control over your hands?! That could have seriously hurt someone!" Luffy shouted with shark teeth, a huge bump already forming on the back of his head.

"M-me, for example...", Moji stammered from underneath Luffy. The boy jumped off and apologized quickly, before he turned his head back to the person responsible for the mess.

"What were you think-", He didn't get to finish as something else came flying down. With a loud _BONK_, the wooden board hit Luffy right in the face. The rest of the sentence got stuck in his throat as he sank to the ground beside Moji, knocked out.

"Oops, my bad. It slipped through my fingers." Cabaji laughed in a high-pitched voice, forcing a grin. "Can somebody send his double up to me?"

The entire film crew gaped before they finally picked up their jaws off the ground. "LIKE HELL WE WILL! You just knocked two of our actors out!"

"Ahahaha! I'm really sorry, guys! I was just a tiny bit nervous, that's all." Cabaji tried to explain himself while Spandam simply face-palmed. He didn't have any words for this.

Meanwhile, Zoro and Sanji joined the chaos scene, having waited for their entry behind the cameras. They guessed they'd have to wait a bit longer for their scene.

"Luffy's causing trouble as always." Sanji muttered, taking a drag from his cigarette. Suddenly, he hacked a few coughs that didn't sound healthy at all and cursed. "Darn it, I'm just not used to smoking. Why can't my character lick lollipops instead or something?!"

Zoro side-eyed him but decided not to make a comment. He went forward to slap Luffy's face a few times.

"Hey, you with me buddy?" He asked, watching Luffy's 'X' eyes. He looked like he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Sanji stepped beside Zoro and leaned down to inspect the damage. "I guess that's what they call job hazard," he commented dryly.

Spandam, who finally found his voice again, harrumphed loudly to gain attention. "Alright, that's enough! We are finishing that entire shitty shoot tomorrow! Everyone, better be prepared and don't you dare blow up tomorrow! I want that damned movie done in a few months, you hear me?! Sheesh, my patience is already running low and we've still got a looong way to go...", Spandam massaged his temples as if to emphasize how much it exhausted him, and the actors only grumbled half-heartily.

As the film crew moved to clean the mess and the actors went to take a break, Moji was carried away and a fidgety Cabaji followed like a kicked puppy.

Some of the female film crew members had gathered in a corner and watched how Zoro and Sanji tried to carry an unresponsive Luffy away. Some of them shook their heads in disappointment.

Alvida sighed dramatically. "I thought he'd be better looking in reailty...I guess Roronoa Zoro isn't my type after all."

Sanji's ears perked up at that and he halted, fixing Alvida with a glare.

"Yeah.. but still, no one looks better than Ace-sama!" Vivi stated with a blush. Alvida continued as if she hadn't heard that comment.

"Isn't he rather bulky? So photoshop does really work wonders in these magazines. How boring." As soon as these words left Alvida's mouth, a loud explosion was heard behind her. She turned around in horror and spotted a blond-haired man that was -literally- on fire.

"W-what the heck?!" She shouted, terrified. Vivi hid behind her in fear.

"How dare you insult my dear Zoro-kun!" Sanji roared and kicked Alvida away. Sanji bristled angrily, but his scowl vanished as he looked at Zoro. "Don't worry, Zoro-kun, I'll forever protect you!"

"Err, thanks. I appreciate that." Despite his words, Zoro looked rather disgusted and floated away from Sanji discretely.

"Z-Zoro-kun... I just wanted to help!" Roronoa Zoro, the infamous heart breaker, had struck again. In a moment of distress, Sanji embraced Luffy tightly to himself as if his life depended on it. Luffy, who'd just managed to wake from his near-coma state, nearly suffocated. He gurgled in panic against Sanji's chest and fainted again.

The blond-haired actor stopped crying and lifted Luffy away to take a look at him, only to see foam coming out of his acting partner's mouth. Sanji made a face and held him a few inches away from him.

"Ew. Luffy-kun, you pig."

Zoro, hiding safely behind the requisites, sweat-dropped; his sympathy for Luffy was steadily increasing.

What a day.

_-Meanwile-_

Spandam sighed as Lucci filled in more hot water. He wriggled his toes, enjoying the hot footbath after such a stressful day.

"Thank you, Lucci. You can go now." He said absent-mindly and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. It was already getting dark outside and Spandam decided he would not leave his luxurious trailer for the rest of the evening. He'd worked hard today and even though they didn't manage to film any scenes really, Spandam decided he'd done enough.

Lucci nodded curtly and exited the trailer. He wasn't sure how long he was gonna do that kind of shitty job, but then, he got well-paid for it. Even if he had to bear such a madhouse everyday.

Spandam was reaching the peak of his relaxation and reviewed on the events of the week. A lot had happened (lots of chaos again, but he should be used to it by now).

With a cringe, he remembered his long-nosed actor when they tried to film the Arlong park saga. Everything was going neatly, Arlong was a great actor and his talent came really out while playing a villain. Roronoa Zoro was even better, he was amazing and really put his soul into acting. And even Spandam had to admit he had some really good looks.

With everything going according to schedule, mistakes were bound to happen of course.

Arlong and Zoro were having their epic face-off, while Usopp was in the background, performing his attack to stop the fishman from going into the water.

Usopp stood tall and proud. "Usopp rubberband!" He shouted.

Nami and the rest of the actors watched, acting all astonished and hopeful for Usopp's secret attack.

Usopp grinned and continued loudly, "Now! Go, Zoro!" Usopp stretched the rubber band and fired. Unfortunately, it fired backwards instead of flying somewhere to the side, and it snapped right into Usopp's eye. He had a great aim, after all.

Zoro and Arlong could only watch with blank faces as the long-nosed actor screamed in pain, clutching his face.

"Aaaah! My eye!" He stumbled backwards and crashed into a studio floodlight which fell down and right onto a few cables. Due to the heat the shattered lamp emitted, it started to smoke as the cables melted and Usopp shrieked.

"Waah! Sorry, sorry!" He ran in a circle around the small smoke cloud and waved his hands in panic.

"Hey! What are you trying to do?!" Nami shouted at him, enraged. Spandam's outburst was cut short as he realized this and he clapped, impressed.

"Great acting there, miss Mikan! Guys, we don't delete her sentence, you hear me?"

Now Nami's wrath was on Spandam. "That- I wasn't acting!"

Spandam flinched back. "Eh, we'll still keep that."

That stunt had cost him a new floodlight, six ten-meter-cables _and_ a new rubber band. Seriously, these actors were gonna be the death of him one day. Or at least his ruin.

Not that miss Mikan was perfect, either. He remembered clearly how he wished he hadn't arranged her for the movie. She knew exactly what she wanted, and that was money and _more_ money. She'd easily managed to convince Spandam he had to lift her salary, since she was so pretty and a great actress. Spandam couldn't say no. And since that miss Mikan was friends with most of the other actors she also demanded an increase of their salary as well.

Who was he to refuse her request? He didn't stand a chance against her stubbornness and in the end he gave in. She may have amazing looks and skills, but she was ice cold and calculating when it came to negotiation.

An unpleasant feeling brought him back to reality. His feet started to get cold as the water cooled down. Maybe he should call Lucci back to re-heat it for him.

_-Break time, with the actors-_

Luffy had just woken up only to find himself in his trailer. No one was around, so he decided to get out and search for his friends even though his head hurt like shit. As soon as he closed the door, a weird voice shrieked at him.

"Luuffy-sempai! Over here, over here!" Bartolomeo shouted. Luffy turned around but flinched back as he was greeted with tons of tears and snot two inches away from his face.

"Woah, what the hell?!" Luffy shielded his face with his arms. "Leave me alone! Who are you?!"

"L-L-Luffy-sempai is talking to me! Ohmygosh!" Bartolomeo looked ready to faint. "I'm your biggest f-fan!"

Luffy made a face and looked around. He smirked as he spotted one of his friends. He pointed at a green-haired man who sat on a chair, taking a break. "Go and ask Zoro. He's way more famous than me!"

Bartolomeo blinked a few times before his head turned to Zoro in slow-motion. "R-R-Roronoa Zoro? _Roronoa Zoro_ is here, too?! "

Luffy rolled his eyes as the hyperventilating, snotty-nosed mess stumbled over to stalk Zoro. "That's for leaving me with Sanji." Luffy muttered under his breath, and went back to his trailer for hiding.

He briefly heard the conversation that followed. Heh. That sounded similar.

"Woah, what the hell?!" Zoro shouted and jumped half a meter away.

"Z-Z-Zoro-sempai is talking to me! Ohmygoodness! I NEED an autograph, Zoro-sensei! Wait, where are you going?!"

"AAAH! Stop following me, weirdo! Eeek, you're snotting all over me!"

"Hold on! I've been waiting for this day all my life! I ADORE you! My room is full of your posters!" Bartolomeo cried and leaped at Zoro who had never been so terrified in his entire life.

"NOO!"

Luffy watched the scene with morbid curiosity and only sweat-dropped when Bartolomeo exclaimed with a cry of victory that he would follow Zoro-sempai to the end of the world if he had to. Should he be worried?

Na. Zoro could handle himself.

Suddenly, Sanji appeared out of nowhere and he had some alarmingly sharp-looking kitchen knives in his hands. Luffy barely had time to wonder where he'd gotten them from when Bartolomeo and Sanji were at each other's throats, both claiming Zoro as theirs.

"Oi, oi...", Zoro decided it was as much as a suicide attempt to stop them now. So he stepped back and made a run for it.

A shy laugh from behind got him back to reality. He knew that voice too well and groaned inwardly. This day was getting better and better.

"Luffy-san! I found you!" Hancock exclaimed happily, hugging Luffy.

"G-great!" Luffy's voice was muffled as he had his face clutched between her breasts so tightly he could hardly breathe.

Hancock squealed as he dragged a helpless Luffy off, chattering about this and that and how worried she was when she heard about his little accident. Luffy looked around frantically, searching for help and his eyes widened when he spotted Nami by her trailer.

"Shh! Nami!" He whispered and she blinked at him.

He beckoned to her secretly, gesturing to Hancock and looking very troubled. Nami got the message immediately. She broke into a huge smirk and looked at him smugly, waving an imaginary belly note in her hand, telling him her help wasn't free. Or cheap for that matter.

Luffy gaped at Nami. She knew he needed the money for buying meat! Luffy looked at her like she'd kicked him in the face and stopped moving altogether, letting himself being pulled away into the depths of (his personal) hell.

Then Luffy pouted, forming the word 'Traitor', but Nami only winked at him cockily before wishing him a nice time with his number one fan: His overprotective, I-am-obsessed-with-my-little-adorable-baby-brother' sister Boa Hancock.

"That poor guy!" Nami laughed, not feeling sorry at all.

"There he is!" Bartolomeo shouted, which was followed by Sanji praising him and Zoro cursing loudly.

"Well done, my friend!" Sanji said and together they dashed after Zoro. If you couldn't beat the enemy, better form an alliance with him.

Nami could only giggle at that and wiped her eyes. Being a well-looking, famous actor could be hard.

She quickly inspected her nails, deciding she needed a manicure and went into her trailer. She didn't shoot any more scenes today, so she made herself comfortable and began working on her hands, listening to Zoro's and Luffy's desperate cries for help.

Being an actress was great.

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**A weird way to end a weird one shot xD **

**(*) Scene #52 = episode 52. Did anyone notice? :D I made the scenes' numbers the episode number! Hahaha! **

**I had so much fun writing this! Again, it was pure crack. It came to my overtired mind after driving home at three p.m, so well... maybe that explains why I made Sanji swoon for guys instead for girls and how he hates smoking. He prefers a 'healthy' lollipop instead (pun intended).**

**Wow, I can't believe I got so many reviews last time! Seriously, thank you! **

**SniperKingSogeking0341: Yeah, could be read as ZoLu or just friendship. I like both :D**

**Shiary: Thanks :D You just gotta love Ace-Luffy's brotherly relationship. **

**scatteredPhilospher: Hello again :) Thank you so much, it means a lot to me to know someone really enjoys my fics :3**

**Mon Esprit Libre: Haha, I'd feel honored! :D Wow you're right, I didn't notice that until you pointed it out. I had the wrong layout, in Germany we write sentences like this ****„blah, blah", so I just forgot to switch it to English. Thanks for telling me^_^**

**Bluebird42: Aw, thanks a bunch! Makes me squeal in happiness^_^ Sure, I will write something like this if you want :) **

**Guest: Thanks :D **

**CiaossuWarty: Haha, why thank you. Glad to know there's someone who understands my weird sense of humour =D Here's the crackfic you requested, I hope it was okay!**

**Son of Whitebeard: Thank you! Also thanks for always dropping a comment ;)**

**xxXxx: Thanks ;)**

**I'm not crying, damn it! -sniff- Makes me so damn happy when I see all those lovely reviews! **

**~Neko11**


	27. Two worlds

**Just something that came to my mind and had to be written down immediately. Please enjoy. **

**Characters: Zoro, Sanji**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, could be read as romance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

**YXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter XXVII – Two worlds**

They met in an alley.

Zoro was bored, and he wasn't sure watching his gang doing their thing was enough to kill his time.

Sanji on the other hand wasn't scared, and it surprised the others.

He was _pissed_. Such a cold fury and absolutely no trace of fear in the victims' eye was completely new to the boys, and they backed away a few steps.

"What the hell, man? We're ten, you don't stand a chance!" One of them yelled and lifted his wooden stick to strike out. The rest of them began to charge as well, and Sanji puffed out a lungful of smoke.

Zoro was bored, but the moment one of his comrades slammed face-first into the wall three inches next to him he decided his boredom might as well turned a corner.

They had expected the pale, blond-haired man with his skinny appearance to be an easy prey, really, and just wanted to enjoy the rest of the evening with his cash. But they hadn't expected to get their ass wiped by a few well-aimed, strong kicks.

Zoro smirked – which he rarely ever did – as Sanji's dark silhouette stood atop of Zoro's beaten gang and turned to him while still smoking.

"You want to fight, jerk?" the weird man asked in a calm tone and Zoro barked with laughter.

He got up and dusted off his pants as he made his way over to Sanji on wobbly legs. "No."

Sanji raised his hilarious curly eyebrow. "Scared?"

"No."

Sanji's visible eye twitched and Zoro looked at him in a cocky way, arms crossed. This green-haired gorilla didn't seem intimidated in the least, and there was something in his voice that told Sanji he shouldn't mess with him. "Whatever. I'm getting outta here."

"What, you beat up my gang and expect me to stay calm? You owe me one now." Zoro announced.

"What the shit? Your 'gang' tried to beat the guts out of me, steal my money or do other creepy things I don't even want to think about, and you have the nerve to demand something from me?!"

Zoro seemed to consider for a second before he calmly replied, "Yep, shithead. These guys aren't good for anything anymore. Look at them."

Sanji was about to explode. "Like HECK! Fuck you!" And with that said, he closed the case and stormed off in anger. Zoro watched him leave and never stopped smirking.

"What a funny guy."

**YXYXYXYXYX**

Sanji didn't believe in fate, but when they met again two weeks later he thought something, or someone surely was trying to give him a really hard time.

He recognized the green-haired bastard immediately. He stood two meters before him, buying cigarettes and on top of that Sanji's favorite brand. It annoyed the heck out of him.

Luckily, Zoro hadn't spotted him yet, so Sanji took his sweet time to look him over. The man seemed about the same age as himself, had short, spiky hair and a scar over his left eye that left it permanently closed. He wore some old, worn-out clothes; loose pants with holes and a washed-out hoodie that was formerly a dark blue but now was nearly gray.

Zoro went ahead to exit the shop, and Sanji breathed a sigh of relief and payed for his cigarettes. As he went out and was about to light one of them, a dark voice made him halt. He turned and glared at the man.

"You know that smoking is bad for the lungs." Zoro stated, inhaling deeply from his own cigarette.

Shit, the asshole had known he was there all along. Sanji lit it either way and took a deep drag as well, only to blow it right back into Zoro's face. "And what the hell are you doing, bastard?"

Zoro smirked. "Heh, who knows."

Sanji blinked. Then turned around. And halted when the voice spoke again.

"Zoro."

Sanji didn't face him, he just stood still as if to contemplain whether to answer or not. After a while he finally responded,

"Sanji."

He didn't know why he told the weird guy his name; not only was he a complete stranger but his oh-so-called gang tried to beat him up as well. Sanji had no idea what was going on really, and what the hell this Zoro wanted from him, but in the end, he didn't mind telling his name.

He left Zoro leaning against the wall of the shop and went to work.

**YXYXYXYXYX**

Sanji was wondering. Who was he, where did he come from? What's he doing right now? Judging by his appearance, Zoro was poor. Judging by his smell, the guy was absolutely broke.

It was weird. Why was he thinking about that damn idiot, anyway? He watched how the others wanted to beat him up, and that alone was enough for Sanji to hate his guts.

He didn't, though. Instead, he was wondering, close to worrying.

Maybe not everyone knew this, but Sanji was really kind. He may be short tempered and only treated girls really well, but he wasn't a bad guy.

And he had the feeling this Marimo wasn't, either.

**YXYXYXYXYXY**

For the following weeks, he met Zoro three times.

Once, in another shop while buying cigarettes again. They exchanged a few words, and Sanji thought it was strange how he seemed to avoid his questions of a home and who the guys where. Zoro just shrugged and told him he lived where ever he wanted, and it was not a bad thing.

The second time, they met in a bar and got carelessly wasted. It was weekend, so what the hell, Sanji thought and paid another round. He was so drunk that he failed to notice how Zoro hadn't offered to pay for their drinks at all. He just had a funny evening, and they talked about everything and nothing. In the end, Sanji didn't learn anything new from Zoro apart that he was nineteen, didn't have parents and ditched school.

Zoro learned half of Sanji's life.

The last time, they saw each other on the streets. Sanji was riding the bus and when it stopped to let some people exit, the cook spotted a green-haired head in front of a shop. Zoro was sitting right between two guys who looked even paler than himself, and Sanji wondered whether he'd eaten anything the past days. Oddly enough, Zoro didn't seem to be quite there and absent-mindly took a drag of his cigarette.

When the bus started to move again, Zoro's eye shot up and as if he had known Sanji was there all along his glance found him immediately. They looked at each other for less than a second, but Sanji felt like he'd had a whole conversation with that guy.

And what Zoro had tried to say left an empty feeling in Sanji's stomach.

**YXYXYXYXYX**

It was two days later, Sanji was on his way home. He returned from a date with his girlfriend and was still blushing when he thought about her beauty. He was so lucky!

A quick glance at his mobile phone and Sanji grumbled. It was already late and he had work in the morning. The cook decided a shortcut was in order to reach his apartment quicker.

Sanji turned a corner and suddenly his feet hit something soft. He stumbled over the mysterious object and went crashing down, scratching his hands open in the progress.

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath, turning his head. It was dark as hell, so Sanji couldn't see anything. He slowly felt his way around to search for the reason he fell, and soon his sore hands touched something soft. It felt warm.

Sanji shrieked and flinched back. A hand. Oh crap. Was it still attached? Sanji carefully touched it again and followed it upwards. Yes, oh thank God. It was still warm. And it reeked.

Sanji gently shook the strangers' shoulder. "Hey! You okay? Can you hear me?" No reply. Sanji cursed again and fiddled in his pocked for his keys. There was a small flashlight attached to it, and Sanji turned it on, uneasy as to what he might see.

Heck, he hadn't expected _him_. He was a mess. He was pale, sweating, and skinnier than last time he'd seen him. What worried Sanji the most was not how Zoro was lying in his own vomit, but how he could see a dark, unfocused eye. It was staring right back at him but seemed to see nothing.

Oh _damn_.

Sanji nearly freaked out but managed to stay calm. It was probably because his brain ordered an emergency and forced his body to work even without really understanding what was going on. Sanji went on auto mode and dragged a seemingly unconscious Zoro all the way to his apartment. He didn't even care that the vomit was smearing all over his expensive jacked, and didn't react when Zoro suddenly jerked and threw up again.

He only wanted to get him away from this alley. Away from everything.

**YXYXYXYXYX**

It was later that Sanji finally understood. When Zoro had demanded something from him, and when he spoke to him in the shop, and how he'd always managed to find him, he had done it because he was asking for help. Because Zoro was still a man and had his pride, he didn't ask directly but tried to get near him. Sanji mentally kicked himself for being such a blind _idiot_.

"Don't worry, man. They won't get to you again. I'll help you." Sanji tried to reassure him, and he wondered since when he'd become this soft towards men. And to him.

He was just a stranger, after all.

Zoro blinked back at him through a half-lidden eye, and he was shaking when he told him, "Forget it. It's too late, asshole."

Sanji hit the back of his head and Zoro leaned forward to barf again. "Shut up. I'll help you."

When Zoro finally fell asleep beside the toilet, completely worn out and sweaty, Sanji didn't hesitate and carried him into his own bed. He'd have to sleep on the couch tonight.

He watched as Zoro's chest rose slowly and ran a hand through his blond locks. "Darn it."

Sanji switched off the lights and went into his made up bed in the living room. He started smoking non-stop.

"Drugs, huh?"

He didn't get a glimpse of sleep that night.

**YXYXYXYXYX**

"You know, I lost my parents, too." Sanji once confessed.

Zoro blinked at him, frowning like he always did.

Sanji didn't expect an answer, so he continued. "They died in a car accident three years ago. I was all alone, and since I was in need of money I quit school and began working at the Baratie. That saved my ass."

Zoro watched him like a hawk.

"If it weren't for my work and my colleagues, I would have ended up on the streets like you. But since cooking took everything out of me, I guess I had other things on my mind than self-pity."

Zoro 'hmphed'. "My mom died of a sickness, and my father beat me up after her death. He was drunk everyday. I never saw him smile again. And one day, he brought those weird guys with him who had some weird stuff, and I thought if it made my father feel better than maybe I should try it, too. Somehow, father and me couldn't stand each other anymore and I ended up on the streets."

Sanji was astonished that Zoro was actually talking with him, and he gulped, unsure how to reply. Sanji was angry. There were so many things he wanted to say to Zoro right now, how much of a dickhead he'd been for not searching for help and what an ass his father was, but nothing came out.

"You want a coffee?" He offered instead. Zoro nodded in silence.

**YXYXYXYXYX**

"Withdrawal symptoms?"

"Yeah."

A short pause, Zoro looked away. Sanji guessed he was ashamed.

"You know how to help?"

Chopper smiled. "Of course."

And Sanji laughed. "See, Marimo, you'll be up and looking like a stupid gorilla again in no time. There's no better doctor than him!"

And as if to emphasize his words, Sanji smacked Zoro's thin shoulder. Zoro growled something under his breath and boxed him back.

"You won't cut me up because I'll kick you to the other side of the moon if you try, asshole." Sanji answered calmly and Zoro hid his smirk.

**YXYXYXYXYXY**

Sanji often asked himself how the hell he got himself into this mess, and why on earth he was even helping this stranger.

Zoro could live with him without paying and Sanji went to work everyday and would return in the evening to cook them dinner.

Everyone would think he was insane for doing this, but Sanji ignored it. He promised he'd help Zoro fight this battle, because so far Zoro was losing and Sanji didn't intend to let a life slip away before his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Zoro stopped but didn't look at him. "Shut up, bastard. I'm leaving this shit hole."

Sanji slammed the door shut and stood before Zoro with crossed arms and suppressed anger. "You are staying."

"Get out of my way!" Zoro barked. His right eye was bloodshot.

"Make me, shitface!"

Zoro growled dangerously. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

"What, so that you can go and pump that stupid shit into you again? Do you like those motherfuckers that much or what? They'll just use you!"

Zoro hissed like a cat and went for the door. Sanji kicked him in the face and when Zoro flew to the floor, he grabbed his bony shoulders and forced him to look at him.

"You stupid moron! Don't let this rule your life! You're stronger than this, aren't you, Zoro? I'm really working my ass of for you, you ungrateful bastard, so you could at least try!"

Zoro looked at him for a long time, completely emotionless but he was trembling. Finally, he bowed his head and buried his face into his hands. "Sorry," he muttered.

Sanji sighed and leaned back, wiped out but relieved to no end. "'S alright. We're winning this."

Zoro smiled weakly at him. "I know."

**YYXYXYXYXYX**

It was really hard, and there were more than a few times when Sanji just wanted to jump into the next river and drown, or toss Zoro into the water to drown him, but after half a year they did it.

Zoro was clean. He went to school everyday, and even though Sanji hadn't expected it, Zoro actually brought home a bunch of friends after his second school day.

They were mostly younger than him since Zoro had lots to catch up, but it didn't matter. There was one guy with a ridiculously long nose who seemed scared of everything, but told funny stories that made even Sanji want to listen. Then there was a pretty orange-haired girl , and a hyper black-haired boy who kept demanding that Zoro was the coolest thing since Pokémon. Then there was another beauty who was always quiet and observant, but she was friendly and polite. And then there were Franky and Brook, and Sanji had absolutely no idea how a half-naked pervert and an old man were dragged into the mess, but he was beyond caring.

Even though Zoro didn't show it and scowled at his 'friends', he was happy. And so was Sanji.

They met in an alley, on a cold November day. Sanji didn't know it had been Zoro's birthday, and Zoro didn't tell him. Meeting him saved his life, and what other present could Zoro have asked for? It was a secret only he knew.

What only Sanji knew, was that Zoro saved him, as well.

Before, he'd been so focused on his work that he hardly went out to enjoy life once in a while. He may have shown Zoro how to live without drugs, but Zoro gave him a feeling that there was more in life you could aim for. It wasn't just work and sleeping, there were happy times and friends and journeys to conquer.

The day he decided to help Zoro recover, he also decided to change his own life. Sanji had never regretted his decision.

This was _his_ secret.

**YXYXYXYXYXX**

Even though Zoro was living on his own now, they met often to talk about the old times. Zoro was probably stronger than him now, but Sanji honestly didn't care even though they argued constantly about it.

Anyone who didn't know them would say Sanji and Zoro hated each other. They were bickering about everything and insulted each other on a daily basis. But those who only saw that didn't know any better.

They were best friends, there was something between them that no one could reach. Before they were alone, aimless, and then everything became so much brighter. They had been through that together, seemingly just the two of them, and if there's one thing Zoro's learned then it was how stubborn that blondie could be. He'd never given up on him like everyone else had. Sanji had kicked his butt back into life.

Now, Zoro was running a dojo, and Sanji had opened up his own restaurant. They were both were successful, and in the end, they did what they enjoyed most.

Zoro never strayed from his path again, he'd even stopped smoking since it was damaging his body, and Zoro couldn't have that as a swordsman. But once in a while, a little sake tasted better than water.

He and Sanji had to raise their glasses once in a while, for the sake of getting wasted. And this time, Zoro was paying.

**YXYXYXYXYX**

**Hope you enjoyed it, guys :D **

**Thank you for your great reviews :D :D **

**SniperKingSogeKing0341: Haha, thank you so much! Great to hear that, since I wasn't too sure about this drabble. It seemed so weird lol :D **

**Son of Whitebeard: Heh, indeed :D Thank you. **

**ScatteredPhilosopher: Somehow, I can totally imagine Hancock as an overprotective sister ^_^'' Phew, glad you liked it! I nearly deleted Ace's scene because I thought maybe it's too macabre, but in the end I left it in. Thanks a lot, you rock! :D **

**Guest: Thanks =)**

**Zatsune Miku: You know, reading your comment makes me wanna dance in happiness ^_^ Haha, alright I'll try my best! I've started reading some LawLu fics, too, so I'll be happy to try this pairing as well. Thank you so much! :D **

**Until next chapter, **

**~Neko11**


	28. Return to me

**A/N.: Zatsune Miku asked me to write a LawLu one shot, so I wanna dedicate this to her/him. Thanks for your kind reviews :D **

**Pairing: Law x Luffy**

**Characters: Law, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Robin **

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Return to me**

Y-X-Y-X-Y-X

**Accident**

Luffy was on his way home when his mobile phone rang. He looked at the display but didn't recognize the number. He blinked and picked up.

„Hello?"

„Hello. Is this Mr. Monkey speaking?" A deep voice asked calmly.

Luffy frowned. Somehow, this guy sounded strange. „Yes, that's me. Who are you?" He asked bluntly.

„My name is Dr. Hiruluk. I'm really sorry for calling you so sudden, but I wanted to inform you that your boyfriend got into an accident today."

Luffy choked on his next words. „What?!"

„He's at the hospital, so if you might want to visit...",

„Of course! What happened?! How is he?" Luffy asked frantically. Zoro beside him eyed him slightly concerned, surprised by the sudden outburst. The doctor only made vague responses, tip-toeing around the subject. Luffy hung up and was about to jump out of the still driving bus until Zoro stopped him.

„Woah, woah, hold it, Luffy! Get a grip! What's wrong?"

Luffy blurted out the whole story, close to tears and having a panic attack. He got the worst feeling in his guts, and even Zoro looked slightly alarmed. Together they took the next bus to the hospital, hardly talking since no one knew what to say. Zoro knew false reassurance would only make it worse, and Luffy was just too anxious and scared to utter anything. He awkwardly lay an arm around Luffy's thin shoulders, hoping he could offer some sort of comfort at least.

**Y-X-Y-X-Y-X-Y-X**

Luffy sat down beside Law's bedside. The doctors had told him about his boyfriend's condition. He hadn't broken down like anyone had expected him to, nor had he gotten mad. He'd simply nodded, numbly registering he left the room to wobble to his boyfriend. He hadn't heard the concerned voices behind him calling his name, trying to stop him. Luffy had been lost in his own world, one word repeatedly hammering into his brain like a ramming machine trying to break through.

_'Coma, coma, coma, coma'. _

When Luffy watched Law's still, pale form, he felt nothing. He saw all the bandages wrapped around his face, his head and arms. A monitor was beeping, announcing the patient's breathing in the background. How ironic, Luffy thought, how ironic for a doctor to lie in hospital.

This morning, he'd hold hands with Law. When he squeezed it, Law had grumbled but squeezed back nonetheless. Now, Law's hand was icy and limp. No one squeezed back, and he didn't even flick an eyebrow at the contact. He was completely oblivious to his surroundings. If it weren't for the beeping machine, Luffy would have believed Law dead.

_'…we don't know when he will wake up... or_ if _he will wake up...'_

_'… huge head trauma...'_

_'… was really lucky he didn't instantly die at the crash...'_

_'… it's up to him...'_

And then Luffy leaned forward, slowly, as if still in trance, laid his forehead on Law's shoulder and began to wail. His sobs wracked his small frame, and he clutched onto the mattress for dear life, howling like an animal. It was so unnatural, so surreal, this couldn't be Torao. He didn't want to believe it, everything had been fine a few hours ago. How could his life been shattered so easily? It was a lie, a lie, lie, lie. It _had_ to be.

He remembered Zoro was there suddenly - maybe he'd been there all the time, Luffy couldn't say – gently grabbing his arm and squeezing it, talking to him, but Luffy hardly heard anything.

There was only one thing on his mind, repeating itself over and over again.

_'Coma, coma, coma. My boyfriend is in a coma.'_

**First year**

"Hi Traffy! Or Torao if you like it better. I'm here!" Luffy greeted cheerfully as always. He closed the door behind him and sat down, giving Law a small peck on the cheek. He waited for a few seconds as if Law would jump up and greet him as well, but nothing happened of course. Luffy's smile faltered slightly.

"I guess you're doing okay?" Luffy spoke after a while, smiling sadly at his lover. "We really miss you. I miss you. But you don't have to worry about me, the others are really nice to me. Zoro, Usopp and Sanji stay most of the time at our apartment to keep me company. Nami and Robin come over often, too."

Then something else came to Luffy's mind and he reached for his school bag. "You don't mind me eating, do you? I'm really hungry! Yeah, I know you'd say 'You always are'. But I can't help it!"

For any outsider, this would seem ridiculous. Talking to a seemingly non-responsive almost-corpse was pretty crude. Except that it wasn't. First, it helped Luffy staying sane, and second, it's proven that coma patients do hear or at least feel something. Talking or body contact helped the recovery, and who knew what was going on in Law's head at this moment? Maybe he could hear Luffy talk and just couldn't voice his thoughts back?

So every time Luffy came to visit (which was nearly every day) he would talk to him, hoping his feelings would reach him wherever he was.

**Second year**

Two years have already passed, and Luffy still visited every day after school. It had become a routine for him and he could hardly remember the days when he and Zoro rode the same bus home. Now he always waited half an hour longer for the bus that passed near the hospital.

The woman at the reception knew him well already and Luffy always brought her an apple from his uncle's garden. This had also become a routine for them both.

Luffy's grades have dropped considerably. He wasn't the sharpest knife in the box but certainly no idiot either, just lazy as hell. But now he was focused on other stuff and barely interested in school anymore. Sanji more than once tried to kick it into his thick skull but Luffy really didn't care about mathematics or when what kind of war happened. Torao could wake up any time after all, and he would have to be prepared for it.

"He may stay like this forever you know?!" Sanji exploded and instantly regretted it. Luffy just looked at him as if he'd declared he was Santa Claus.

"What are you talking about? Of course Torao will wake up."

Sanji felt like he got slapped. He stared back, all anger draining from his face and words that his tongue wanted to spat out were gulped down again. He slowly forced a smile and nodded. Then he left the kitchen to smoke on the balcony. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Luffy otherwise.

"We hope he will, Luffy. Just don't keep on blindly believing." _Because it hurt too much._

**Third year **

"I have to repeat the year." Luffy told him. "I wanted to drop out of school and start working somewhere, anywhere, I don't care. I don't want to rely on the others anymore, but they wouldn't have any of it. Nami started screaming and told me she'd never talk to me again if I ditched school now."

Law inhaled slowly. And exhaled. The machine beeped. Luffy sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. It was a gesture Law wouldn't recognize his Luffy doing, but the boy had gotten used to it after three years between hope and growing fear.

"So, I guess I will continue school if it makes them happy. I'll repeat the year and do better than last time. You would want the same, right?"

No answer. Luffy sat there, lips in a straight line. "I will repeat the year and get good grades, just watch me. And when my graduation comes you'll come and watch my speech, because I'm gonna get really, really good grades. You'll be proud of me. Just focus on yourself and get well soon."

Luffy bit back a sob and enclosed his small hand around Law's big, cool one.

"Just come back soon..."

**Fourth year**

Luffy kissed Law on the cheek. "Guess what, Torao, I did it. I can finally graduate! Hah, bet you wouldn't have though I could pull it off. I won!"

The silence that greeted him didn't bother him much. He was used to it after four years and didn't let it pull him down. Not again. He smiled. "Although, I have to admit I wasn't the very best like I promised. I got good grades, since I really learned a lot, but I wasn't the best. It was the only thing I could do, throwing myself into school stuff and focusing on other things, you know."

Luffy hummed to himself for a few minutes, before he turned to his silent boyfriend again. "I'll wait for you. I know you'll wake up eventually, don't worry. I don't give you up. Although I might start looking for another boyfriend if you don't hurry up." Luffy winked at him, grinning.

"Na, Nami would beat me up for being unfaithful, shishishi!" Luffy grabbed Law's hand. "Me and the others are going out today, they treat me to a really fine restaurant, since, you know, it's my birthday today. It's still weird without you, but everyone gives their best so I should do that, too."

He sat there in silence for a while, just watching his boyfriend breathe slowly. It sort of reassured him but at the same time scared him. How weird it was to look at someone who seemed to be asleep but could never wake up again. For a short dark moment, Luffy wondered if he could ever hear Torao's voice again. He quickly banned that thought from his mind.

"Usopp got me a really cool painting he himself drawed as a present. The others gave amazing stuff, too, you should have seen it! They put so much effort in it and even invited everyone I know over. How cool is that?"

Luffy's eyes lost their light for a second.

"I wish you would come back to me. That's the only thing I want. And then only you and me could celebrate. Will you ever celebrate with me again, Torao? Or will you just... lay there?"

Luffy watched a bird building a nest in the trees outside and wondered.

**Fifth year**

"Everyone tells me to leave it. That I shouldn't come here so often. Yesterday I screamed at Zoro and ran out of the house. I didn't return the whole evening, and I didn't answer my phone. They must be really worried about me, but I didn't- I just don't-, I mean I love them and hate to make them sad, but at that time I didn't consider their feelings and just ignored everyone. I never argue with Zoro. I mean, he's my best friend, he's _Zoro_! How did things go down the pipe like this?"

Luffy then crawled into the bed and hugged Law close to him, head buried deeply in the crook of the comatose's neck. Luffy inhaled his boyfriend's scent deeply, closing his eyes as he did so. He'd nearly forgotten how Torao smelled after such a long time. Luffy was ashamed and frustrated at the same time. How many times had they held each other like this? But now, Luffy didn't feel happiness from it, only a strange emptiness that made everything worse.

Still, Luffy never wanted to let go again. If he did, then maybe Law would slip even more away from him, and that was unbearable. For all he cared, the others could forget about him and just leave him here with Torao, just like this.

"Do you know I am here? Do you feel a hug or is it completely meaningless to you? Can you hear my voice when I come here and talk to you everyday?" Luffy sobbed and watched Law's face with a sick desperation, wide eyes begging for a response in any kind. Of course nothing happened, and Luffy couldn't stop the tears.

Usopp and Zoro found him two hours later, fast asleep and still clinging to Law. They shared a glance and brought him back home where everyone cuddled around him, trying to soothe some of the pain.

**Sixth year**

Six long years after the accident, Luffy had his greatest break down. The doctors had told him to stop hoping for any recovery, and that chances were high Law would stay like this for the rest of his life. They even asked him to consider switching off the machines. Luffy was _devastated_. Now they had taken every shred of hope he still kept on clinging to, desperately, stubbornly.

First, he stopped going to work without telling anyone about anything. His boss nearly set up a search operation.

Nearly at the same time, he stopped visiting Law. It broke his friend's hearts to see him giving up, throwing it all away. He argued with them a lot, and seemed uninterested in about everything.

Zoro tried knocking some sense into him again. Luffy ran away again. Sanji and Zoro found him lying on a park bank in the middle of the night. He jumped at Zoro and told him not to take him serious when he started getting mad. He just wasn't himself these days.

For one week, he denied food. He got sick and lay in bed all day while the others were away at work. Luffy wanted to visit Torao at the hospital, but just couldn't get up. He was drowsy and tired all the time and just slept the day way. One evening, when the hunger was so bad it drove him out of bed and right to the toilet to vomit because he was feeling nauseous, Luffy began to cry.

He cried for what seemed like hours, and then he dry heaved again for what felt like an eternity. After his stomach cramps began to calm, Luffy finally sat down to rest. It was as if everything had cleared up for a moment, as if someone had given him a kick in the butt towards the right direction.

This wasn't like him.

Torao would hate him like this. He'd been attracted to him because he used to be cheerful and bright, like a sunny afternoon and a light breeze at the sea. Luffy smiled at the choice of words. Torao had told him that once, in one of those very rare romantic moments they had. Luffy thought of Law holding him, ruffling his hair, smiling, lying in a hospital bed looking dead-

At first, Luffy had thought it wasn't him. Someone telling you your boyfriend was in a coma and actually seeing him lying so still were two different things, and Luffy hardly believed it. But it was a truth that had been staring at him for the past six years, one he could not deny no matter how much he wanted to. And now it was time to accept, and stop mourning, because it wouldn't help a damn thing. Luffy's eyes hardened and he made a decision.

Y-X-Y-X-Y-X

"Luffy, this can't go on." Nami said as gently as she could. "You have to eat. Look, Sanji-kun's really mad and I can hardly hold him back with my charm anymore."

Luffy didn't laugh at that. He hardly laughed anymore. Nami's smile slipped from her face and she sighed tiredly.

"Come on, don't let this rule you. Law would be really mad if he saw you like this."

At this, Luffy turned around and glared at her. "Do you know how much I'd love it if he was mad at me? I'd gladly embrace it if he beat the shit out of me, or if he scolded me, or did _anything_, but big news Nami, he can't! He hasn't been moving for the past six years!"

Nami broke the eye contact and rubbed at her nose. "I know." She whispered.

Luffy's eyes softened at that and he swallowed hard. He could finally see how much the others hurt. How much he hurt the others.. what a monster he'd become. They did everything for him and he shouted at them and ran away all the rime.

Luffy may be weak and depressed, but he wasn't made of glass and wouldn't lose his spirit like that. He was a fighter. And he'd prove them all that he could still get up. He would get his life back. And to do that, he had to stop being an arrogant bastard drowning in self-pity.

Luffy embraced Nami with shaking arms and didn't stop apologizing for two minutes. Nami was surprised but happy to no end. This was some of the old Luffy, the one she and everyone else knew and loved so much. She smiled and shushed him and guided him downstairs to the others.

When he entered the kitchen, everyone looked up in surprise. "Luffy!"

He gave them a weak half-grin that looked forced and painful, but it was there and the others smiled back.

"Now, sit down and get something warm into your stomach. It'll help you feel better." Nami pressed onto his shoulders gently and Luffy complied. He was pale, messed up, tired and nowhere near looking healthy, but he complied without any further complain.

After the meal, he stood up and asked them to listen. He told them he was really sorry for being a totally ignorant, self-centered asshole all the time, but he got it now.

"You're really, really doing a lot for me, and I'm really ungrateful about it. I'm sorry." Luffy said, and he wasn't the only one crying at the moment. "I will start working again, and we can go to the cinema together and I'll help Sanji with shopping, and all the other stuff, too. I don't want to miss it anymore. I'm alive right now, and I won't give myself up like this."

The conviction in his voice was strong and everyone could feel it. Zoro smiled at him in approval and pulled him into a headlock, Nami began to wipe her eyes, scolding and laughing at the same time, Sanji grinned from behind his cigarette. Usopp hugged him and Robin ruffled his hair.

Later, they all cuddled up at the couch and watched Lion King together. And when Luffy had laughed at the entry of Timon and Pumba, they decided to start an epic disney marathon that lasted all night.

Luffy went to work again, promising his boss he'd never give him such a heart attack again, helped the others with everything he could, spent a lot of time with Law at the hospital, and spent even more time with his friends.

He told the doctors to shut up and that it was still his decision whether to shut off the breathing machines and stuff, and no, they would not do that. Trafalgar Law wouldn't be robbed of his chance, because Luffy knew it was too early for goodbyes.

**Seventh year**

The time came. When the phone rang one morning, Luffy's heart stopped for a second and he shot up immediately. It had finally happened.

Luffy ran through the apartment, laughing and crying at the same time, and hugged everyone he could find. He couldn't form any coherent words let alone sentences, but the others understood either way. After six years, eight months and two weeks Law showed signs of waking up. Luffy _beamed_, concentrating all of his endless energy into his smile.

He was practically screaming at the world, _See, I told you so!_

Y-X-Y-X-Y-X

Truth be told, it was the hardest time in my life and I'm sure I've never really been the same after that.

Still, everyone kept sticking to me even after I was really nasty towards them. I'd scream at their attempts to help me, only to break down and apologize in hysteric hiccups minutes later. I was a wreck. Somehow, I made it through those seven years. I had moments of darkness, devastation, helplessness and utter frustration. I nearly threw everything I've worked hard for away and nearly drove all my friends from me with all that piled-up sadness, but there were good moments, too. Moments of motivation, smiles, warmth, comfort and determination. Through all these years, and with the help of everyone, somehow, I never really gave my boyfriend up.

And when I finally leaned back and smiled at the warmth my Torao offered, the only thing I can say is that it was worth the wait.

I got my life back, and my Torao as well, and my friends were there. Could life get any better?

Y-X-Y-X-Y-X

Luffy seemed to have lost this certain childish edge to his personality. Law couldn't quite put his finger on it, but if anything he'd say Luffy was more mature and a tad more serious. He didn't take things for granted anymore and hardly let him out of his eyes. It was understandable, but also confusing. For Law, only a long time of night's sleep with weird dreams had passed, for Luffy, seven years had passed and formed him newly.

He was all grown up, got a job and new friends Law didn't know. The battle was still playing, and the fight was long from over, but Luffy didn't fear anything and Law was calm and collected as he had been seven years ago, so there was really nothing to worry about. There were lots of new things for Law to learn, lots of things to catch up to, getting back into real life slowly and step-by-step.

However, the first priority was to make up for seven long years and they wouldn't miss a second of it.

Law was finally back home.

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**I hope you liked it, Zatsune Miku :D **

**Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**SniperKingSogeKing0341: Haha oh hell yeah :D We do wanna do that, don't we? **

**scatteredPhilosopher: Yeah, happy endings are always great, in real life even more so :) Thank you so much, that made my day ;) **

**Zatsune Miku: Ahaha, that's awesome! I could make someone laugh that much, wow :D Thank you a lot, I reeally hope you liked this chapter as well! A great day to you, too, my friend :3**

**Shiary: Thanks! :3 Yeah, I have this bad habit of disappearing for a while from the internet world, sorry :/ Work and stuff, so yeah.**

**Nene-chan: Thank you!**

**Son of Whitebeard: Yeah, in this chapter, too. Thanks for reviewing:D **

**Thanks a lot, guys it's really greatly appreciated!**

**~Neko11**


	29. Thank you

**A/N.: Wow, we nearly reached the 30-chapters-border. Thank you all for your support so far!**

**Characters: Strawhat crew**

**Pairings: None**

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Family/Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Chapter XXIX - Thank you **

There were many ways to say thank you to someone. The strawhats used it everyday. Most of the time, it wasn't used with sincerity-

"_-and then he threatened to chuck off my limbs, and I answered that I couldn't see him doing that even though I don't even have eyes! Yohoho, he looked quite disturbed after that!"_

"_Thanks, Brook, for this wonderful joke." Usopp commented dryly. _

"_Yohohoho! My pleasure!" _

-but sometimes they want to express their deep gratitude to each other for being faithful and helpful-

"_Heh, you won't believe this, but I got pretty big news for you. So you promise to protect me from the evil witch (Nami) if I give you the information you need to blackmail cooking curly-brow (Sanji)?" Usopp asked Zoro in a hushed voice. _

_Zoro took a quick look at Nami and turned back to Usopp, contemplating his chances first. Then he smirked. "Yeah, we have a deal." _

_Usopp grinned back and leaned in closer to whisper into his ear. "Good. Yesterday, I found a pink thong under Sanji's pillow, and I think it was used-", _

"_THANK YOU, USOPP, FOR DOING SUCH GREAT RESEARCH!" Sanji screamed as he slammed his foot down onto the sniper's head who didn't know what hit him. _

_Zoro watched in mild interest as the cook finished his business, and turned around to meet the swordsman's calm eye. Sanji was panting in anger, face bright red and they stared at each other for a long time, before Zoro broke into a huge smirk. _

"_Thanks, Usopp. That is some pretty useful information." _

"_You just shut up! And Usopp, don't you dare try crawling away, I'll catch you in no time!"_

-a genuine thank you is always expressed by one person the most, though-

"_Thank you so much for sharing your beauty with us everyday, my angels!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, Sanji-kun... no problem." Nami responded absent-mindly. _

-and for the ship's doctor, it was something really special as well-

"_Thanks but it doesn't make me happy at all, asshole!"_

"_Oh, Chopper, you have improved! You actually thank someone who compliments you! Now you only have to stop the insults and the dancing."_

"_Shut up, asshole!"_

-or it was just a phrase exclaimed everyday, heartfelt but always at the same occasion, never missing once-

"_Yummy! Breakfast time, yay! Tank yu, Snaji, I wat greally brungy!" _

"_Swallow before you speak, dumbass! And yeah, no problem."_

Yep, there were many thank yous thrown around on the ship. Then there were the ones you can't hear, the ones that are hidden but still there, those were the prettiest, the one that run deep and remind them that they are more a family than a pirate crew. Because you don't need to say thanks to those you love, they can read between the lines and tell what the other is thinking. And even though any outsider would miss it, many many genuine _thank yous_ are expressed between them.

"Geez, how could you fall into the ocean again?! Be more careful!"

_(Thank you for coming back to us, alive and breathing)_

"Zoro, if you try to play hero again with all those wounds I'll seriously KILL you! You're really giving me a hard time stitching you up!"

_(Thank you for always giving your best to protect us) _

"Nami, you're such a mother hen sometimes... I can wash my hair just fine, I can do it with my broken hand... I'm a brave warrior of the sea! You don't have to fuss so much."

_(Thank you for taking care of us) _

"Crap cook, your soup tastes even more like double shit than the one from yesterday."

_(Thank you for cooking for us, day by day)_

"Robin, you're great, you really have your eyes everywhere... man, that was close!"

_(Thank you for watching over us)_

"Darn it, that nipple light of yours is pretty useful, but it gives me the creeps."

_(Thank you for changing your body for our sake)_

"Brook, if you don't stop sprouting your stupid songs everywhere, I'm gonna cut your goddamn violin in two."

_(Thank you for lifting the mood, spreading motivation and warmth)_

"Fufufu, I won't run away from this ship, I promise."

_(Thank you for being my family)_

"I don't care if you call me names. If I can protect my friends, then I'll gladly be a monster."

_(Thank you for accepting me the way I am)_

"Luffy, shut up! I can't concentrate on my map if you continue to laugh like a maniac!"

_(Thank you for always being happy, and sharing it with us)_

"Marimo, I don't need your shitty help! I could have escaped on my own, asshole."

_(Thank you for rescuing me, despite everything)_

"Yohoho, I know I do look scary, but it's nice to have you by my side without you running away like you used to!"

_(Thank you for being my friend)_

"Darn it, Usopp-bro, I didn't know you were scared of heights! You even climbed all the way up to me!"

_(Thank you for ignoring your fear, just to help me)_

"I really don't know what I am doing following an idiot like you around the world...,"

_(Thank you for finding me)_

"I know it's been a long time, and I have so much to tell you, but first of all, thank you for going along with my selfish plan all this time!" Luffy laughed.

The crew smiled at him. "You've always been selfish, idiot."

_(You're welcome.) _

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**I hope you liked it. Please please leave a review! They are my greatest motivation :D **

**And a huge thank you to the nice people who reviewed last chapter!**

**SniperKingSogeking0341: Aw, thank you so much for always leaving a review, it makes me so happy!**

**scatteredPhilosopher: That's great to hear :D Yeah, I don't want to imagine what it must it feel like... It's a difficult topic but I guess it shows the strong bond between Luffy, Law and the other Strawhats :) Thank you a bunch, I always love to read your reviews (I know I'm repeating myself, but what the heck). Take care! :D**

**Son of Whitebeard: Thank you so much :D I'm glad you liked it.**

**Shiary: I know, right? And listening to sad music while writing made me nearly cry xD Thank you :D **

**Until next chapter, guys. -waves-**

**~Neko11**


	30. Flying doesn't mean you're free

**Uh, I have nothing to say to that 'cept that it's really depressing to read, it was depressing to write as well, so just that you know. **

**AU**

**Characters: Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, Law**

**Genre: Tragedy, Friendship**

**Warnings: Character death and a lot of swearing in the middle.**

**Rating: T+ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, nor do I own Laleh's pretty song.**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Chapter XXX - Flying doesn't mean you're free**

_I will tell your story and keep your life the best I can _

He was his best friend. For as long as he could think back, there had always been the green-haired, scary looking boy by his side. They used to argue a lot, about silly stuff and they always were in a competition about anything. Who was stronger, faster in running? Who was the better soccer player? Who could get the first girlfriend, who had the better marks in school?

Sometimes there was a winner and other times they were on par. It was an old game, but they never really grew tired of comparing themselves to the other.

Then at elementary school they met two boys, both had pitch black hair. The older one was dark and gloomy but undoubtedly intelligent, while the younger one was bouncy, found everything hilarious, and was just plain reckless. It was a mystery how they were buddies, but it worked out and soon enough it wasn't a two and two pair, but a group of four.

They hung out a lot, even after school. It was nice, really, and Zoro had never believed that one day he'd have three guys he could call his best friends. They got into a lot of trouble, did reckless stuff but always came out of it laughing. They were like brothers.

Over the years, nothing changed. Maybe it was fate, but they all went to the same school even after all the years. They saw each other everyday but still they never ran out of stuff to talk about.

Now they were nearing graduation, and there was really only one question they all had to ponder about.

"Hey Law, what are ya planning for the future?" Zoro asked when they came over to his house.

Law shrugged, hardly changing his expression. "Well, my dad's a doctor so I will probably follow him in his footsteps."

Luffy rolled over from his position on his stomach to his back, so that he was facing Law upside down. "You're gonna be a doctor? That's awesome!"

"I figured you'd aim for that. Remember all the frogs we had to catch so that you could dissect them?" Zoro asked lazily.

"Yeah, that was interesting."

"Ugh don't remind me... but somehow it's fitting for you." Sanji commented. "But do you even want to learn the same thing as your dad? Being a doctor is tough."

Law's eyes narrowed a bit and he smiled half-hearted. "Medicine might be the only thing I'm earnestly interested in, so, yeah. I want to." He paused before returning the question from earlier.

"Me? I want to be a cook. I mean, I've always helped out in the kitchen since my family owns a restaurant, and I've always enjoyed it." Sanji answered, grinning.

"Heh, crap-cook, I will never eat anything you create." Zoro smirked and got promptly kicked.

"It's not like I will ever cook for you, mosshead!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I think I wanna be an athlete. Maybe boxer, or a weightlifter or something like that."

"Pfff, pumping muscles is all you can do after all."

"Shut up, moron!" Zoro barked back.

"What about you, Luffy-ya?"

Luffy rolled around some more before he came to a stop at Sanji's feet. "Mmmmm... I've never really thought about it... but if I had to choose now, I'd go for flying."

Sanji lifted his eyebrow. "Flying? You wanna be a pilot?"

"Yup! Shishishi! I've always wanted to fly!"

"I gotta say, that ain't so bad. But don't expect me to step one foot into your plane, Luffy." They laughed at that before Luffy piped up once more.

"Wooho, you know what, that's really neat, guys! Imagine that, after a hard day's work we can all meet up at Sanji's restaurant!" Luffy said, all excited and happy with this idea. The others snorted but didn't disagree.

"Doesn't sound that bad to me." Sanji had to admit. And with that, it was like an unspoken promise that hung in the air. One that would be broken sooner than expected.

* * *

><p>Then the war came. It was sudden, kicking them into hard reality and struck them like a hurricane, messing with their minds and lives. They had to go to war, each of them, there was no running away and no turning back. So they went, but they said,<p>

"-when we go, we go together." And they did.

All the plans and dreams they had were now meaningless. Now they focused on staying alive to see the next day.

Throughout the fighting they somehow managed to stick together. It was a little comfort in all this madness.

It was horrible, and seemed to last forever. They made it through the first weeks, more or less unharmed even though they had little experience in fighting. And as the time passed, they thought they could come out of this, even promised to live through this hell to return home together. It was a foolish thought, and they knew they had just been lucky up until know; still, that promise was the only thing that helped them to never lose hope.

It wasn't until one day, mid-evening, that their little bubble was plopped harshly. The morning had gone by without any disturbance, and it was oddly quiet. Later they would remember this as the calm before the storm.

Suddenly, they came. And suddenly, it seemed like there was more of them, stronger, more experienced than before. They had to retreat. And they ran away like fleeing rats, fear creeping in their bones and staying attached to them like a shadow.

Some grenades flew around, explosions sounded from all around them, deafening them. Law grabbed Sanji's arm and roughly pulled him down as another explosion erupted seemingly right beside the future-cook. The resuming pressure wave was so strong it tossed them around like rag dolls. Screams sounded from everywhere. They were in the middle of war's terror.

It took the four of them a few seconds to regain their bearings again and they slowly, carefully pushed themselves off the ground.

Luffy opened his eyes and spotted Zoro a few meters to his left, while Law and Sanji were a bit to his right. They got separated a bit, but much to his relief were still in inter visibility. For a moment he didn't know whether to go to Zoro or to the others since he was in the middle.

"Is everyone okay?" Zoro asked carefully, shaking his head to get rid off the ringing and the pain. Luffy coughed, then looked at Sanji who seemed to have hurt his leg but Law was taking care of him as best as he could.

He turned to Zoro who stared back at him in worry. His tongue just wouldn't listen to him right now, nor would his limbs. His whole body was shaking. When would this stop?! At that moment, when Luffy looked around him, he felt empty. Numerous of their comrades had died, and were still dying right now. No matter where he looked, he saw death. It was scaring him more than anything else, that thought, but what could he do against the reality? What if they all ended up like them? No one could do a damn thing out here, in the middle of a dark forest where they shot at each other nonstop. This wasn't about winning the war anymore, this was a pure matter of survival.

It was hard because everyone wanted to keep on living.

"Hey Luffy, stop kneeling around and come help me with Sanji!" Law's shout brought him back to reality and he twirled around. He cringed when he saw how Sanji's face scrunched up in pain as he lay beside a kneeling Law.

"Sanji...", he whispered wide-eyed. "Damn it, they got him!"

"What's wrong with Sanji?!" Zoro yelled from behind him and Luffy flinched at the echo Zoro's voice created. Silence was the answer. That's when he realized something that filled him with dread. With a jolt he shot around to look at Zoro who was about to come over to help.

"It's too quiet..!" He got up when Zoro did, and outstretched his hand towards him. "Zoro, NO! STOP!"

Zoro halted abruptly, nearly tripping. "What-", but he never got to finish his sentence. The moment his eyes met Luffy's wide ones, another explosion erupted right beside his friend and turned the world into a huge cloud of noise and dirt.

"LUFFY!"

* * *

><p>When Sanji got up, he was strongly disorientated and it was enough to numb his own pain for a moment. He had no idea how much time had passed, but it felt like he'd been out for only a few minutes. He remembered an explosion, and gunshots all around him and then he had fainted.<p>

Had they thrown another grenade at them...? What about the others? Oh damn. Sanji tried to scan the area but his vision was still blurry. He didn't dare shout. It would only tell the enemy he was still alive. And the main reason was he was too scared. What if the others wouldn't answer? What if there was only him and the silence? Sanji wouldn't know what to do then.

He carefully looked around again as the dust cleared, but Law was nowhere to be found. 'Shit! ' Sanji cursed inwardly, 'he was right beside me wasn't he?'

A yell from Zoro's direction alarmed him and he turned around, still on all fours. He blinked through the blood and dirt in his eyes and made out a green-haired man.

"Zoro?" Sanji didn't get an immediate answer, and all of sudden he noticed Zoro wasn't alone, and he was looking at him. The next thing Sanji realized after the dizziness slowly disappeared was all the blood on Zoro. And that's when Zoro's frantic voice finally reached him.

"Help me you dumbass! Don't just sit around! Where are the others? Where's Law?! Get him! We need help, _Luffy is bleeding to death, dammit!" _

Sanji felt like someone kicked him in the gut. That sentence struck him like a flash, and as he scrambled to his feet he could still feel bits of electricity running through his body and making it feel all tingly. At that moment all thoughts were wiped from his brain and all he could make out was the cold despair deep in his stomach.

Zoro didn't spare him one glance, he only focused on Luffy. Sanji fought back the wave of nausea that welled up inside him. There was too damn much blood! It couldn't be all Luffy's, could it? Oh God, no, no, no, _don't take_ _him_!

He shot up, a wide blue-eye searching desperately the area. Where the fuck was-?

"LAW!" Sanji ignored the rawness in his voice. "Get your ass here, NOW!" Where was that shithead?! He was good at medical treatment, wasn't he? He could save him, he would know what to do!  
><em>Shit! Fuck, shit, fuck, damn<em>- Sanji turned back to Zoro. Watching how everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Sanji momentarily couldn't do anything about the feeling of fear and pure horror. Did that all just happen-?

Luffy's right leg was _gone_, and he seemed to be soaked in ugly, sticky red wetness. Sanji felt like he himself had no right to feel pain in his leg right now.

"What the hell are you standing there for, staring like an idiot?! Help me stop the blood!" Zoro shouted into his direction again and it was enough to shake Sanji from his frozen form. He crouched down near Luffy's head, not minding his own hurt leg, and pressed his hands down on the stomach wound. It was weird, Sanji thought, weird how his body knew exactly what to do while his head didn't have a clue.

"Crap, Luffy, don't you dare die on us now! Don't you _dare_! Get the fuck up! Luffy, hey Luffy?" Zoro swallowed hard and cupped the boy's face in his shaking hands. "Can you hear me?"

Luffy was awake but not quite there, but he tried. Slowly his eyes focused on Zoro's face and he couldn't stop the blood spilling from his mouth as he tried to speak. No words came out, and Luffy hated being unable to speak because he wanted to apologize for vomiting blood on Zoro's hands, and why was Zoro looking at him like that? He'd never seen him with such a kind of expression and dimly wondered what had caused this. Was it him? Oh yeah, he was dying, that's right. But strangely enough he didn't feel any pain at the moment. He only felt like floating. Was he flying like he always wanted to?

Sanji didn't even feel the tears that ran down his cheeks. Luffy's live was slipping through his fingers, literally, and it just wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't it stop?!

"Stop, stop, stop!" Sanji sobbed desperately, pressing down once more. He _had_ to stop it, he couldn't let Luffy die!

Zoro bit his lip as he saw Luffy's almost peaceful face. He sensed this was the end for his friend but just wouldn't want it to be true. He put his right hand on Luffy's damp and cold forehead, and with the other he jerkily grabbed his hand and clutched it tightly.

Zoro's hand was shaking so much that Luffy's trembled in his grip, too, but he just couldn't stop it.

"Luffy, you big idiot. Y-you just saved me," Zoro muttered. He got no response other than swallow breathing.

The green-haired man didn't believe in anything, but at the moment he just wished for someone, anyone to save his friend. "Just let him live," he whispered as his tears mixed with his blood.

With a last cry Sanji finally gave up on pressing on the wound and imitated Zoro by grabbing Luffy's other hand. "We're here, Luffy." he let him know, hoping it would still reach him. If only he could stop the precious time, it was passing by too fast.

"Sa..n..ji..", Luffy managed as his eyes slowly fell on him. "Zor..o.." Luffy's body shook and he looked like he wanted to say something but just didn't know what. The other two sensed that Luffy was searching for Law, but just they didn't have the heart to tell him they had no idea where he was. Before he could ask about him, Zoro began talking again.

"It's okay, Luffy, we won't let you die alone. It's alright to let go now. It's okay." Zoro spoke quietly and tried not to sob too much, and it worked to comfort Luffy as well as himself. Luffy wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, because it was just so bitter he had to leave, but he was so glad he wasn't alone right now. He didn't have the strength to do either, but he managed one last shaky smile, and looked at them tiredly.

"Ju..st bec..cause I go bef..fore y..ou doesn't me..an we'll never s...ee each other again, r-right?"

They sqeezed his hands tightly at that. "S-see you soon, Luffy," Sanji answered silently, shakingly.

A few seconds passed, and then they both realized this was the last time they had heard Luffy speak.

And since he couldn't open his mouth anymore, they did. They opened their mouths and just screamed, loudly, pathetically, for him, and for themselves, and words wouldn't be enough to describe the despair they felt.

* * *

><p>It was cold. And silent. It was the lurking kind of silence; it was an eerie stillness that only death left behind.<p>

They found Law two hours later, not too far away. He lay on his stomach, and Zoro and Sanji didn't want to turn him around to see whether he was alive or not, for they already knew the answer. It broke them to see their friend like that. Pale, cold, alone on the ground... it was not how it's supposed to be. Law wasn't supposed to have a hole in his head where some asshole probably shot him earlier when everyone tried to escape from the grenades.

Law was supposed to heal others, and not die because of a shot wound. This entire picture was just so out of place, and they didn't want to remember their friend with all that blood in his face. And they hadn't been there with him, they hadn't been able to say goodbye like they could with Luffy. They just took him.

With that, the rest bit of hope they'd had vanished, and their entire world broke down. Sanji vomited, and Zoro could barely hold it back.

"Fuck it, FUCK IT!" Zoro shouted, kicking a bush and breaking down to his knees for the second time that day. "What is WRONG with us, losing two friends just like that?!"

If only Sanji had pulled Law down with him and told him to stop worrying over his leg wound, then maybe he wouldn't have been spotted and shot during the explosion.

If only Zoro had run over to Luffy and pulled him out of the way, then maybe he would still be with them.

Maybe the would be still four, and not just two. It was unacceptable, and harder than anything, but a life was very easy to take. In a blink of the eye, they lost two of their most important persons, friends they'd known for such a long, long, great time.

Zoro grabbed his hair and began pulling, and Sanji couldn't help but stare at him like some zombie. It was as if someone had robbed him of the ability to feel. He felt nothing. He saw nothing and heard nothing. Law was dead, too. No no no way. This couldn't be happening!

But it was, and for the moment Sanji couldn't deal with that. Hadn't he been with him just before? Hadn't Law helped him with his wounded leg? Forget the damn fucking leg!

"Law... I'm so so sorry... shit no...", Sanji shut his eyes and wished when he opened them, everything would be back to normal. He wished they were all at home, discussing their future or what they would watch the next day at the cinema. He didn't want to be here, in this place of death and hate.

He wanted to go home.

* * *

><p>When they were told the news about the end of the war, everyone around them broke into a loud cheering.<p>

But for Sanji and Zoro there was no joy and no laughter, and they returned home as quietly as they had left.

"We survived," Zoro told him one day, eyes glazed over with terror of days long gone, "but we paid a fuckin' heavy price for it." And Sanji didn't have anything to say to that.

And as they stood in front of their graves, the only thing they never understood was, _what good was all that shit in the end? _It took their best friends, two guys whose life was still ahead of them with millions of chances, tears, laughter.

They were young and hardly understood why they were even fighting, but they paid with their lives for it. They barely had a past and were robbed of their future.

Sanji was sure no matter what party of the war officially 'won', everyone would have losses too big to take comfort in it.

They stared at the gravestones for a long time, unable to say anything. There was no need to express themselves in words. They'd both been there and witnessed it, and there wasn't anything they could say to lessen the pain right now.

Sanji wasn't that of an affectionate guy, never had been, and Zoro wasn't either, but then and there they just suddenly looked at each other and hugged.

"Let's never forget about them."

And really, they always remembered and never forgot.

A year later, after each of them found a girl and married, Zoro's first son was named Law, and Sanji's first was named Luffy. It was a small comfort, but they felt it was the least they could do for their friends who left them forever that day. It was as if parts of them still got the chance to live on, and enjoy life.

_Some die young_

_But you better hold on_

_So many things I need to say to you_

_Please don't let me go_

_And we said we'd die together_

**YXYXYXYXXYXY**

**So... yeah. Don't know where THAT came from. Don't hate me for killing Law and Luffy please T^T **

**I was inspired by a song from Laleh called Some Die Young, it's a really good song. I used some lines of it here (which don't belong to me, lol). :)**

**As always, I'm really really happy about the reviews and that you guys still keep up with me even if I don't update regularly. :D**

**Son of Whitebeard: Thanks! I really like one shots about their friendship, because they're an awesome crew! =3**

**SniperKingSogeking0341: Thank you ;) I'm so glad you always review, Sniper-san :D **

**sisimiura: Why thank you -bows- glad you liked it! =D**

**Guest: Ahaha arigatou! Sorry if it made you cry and I hope this one didn't =0**

**Shiary: Aah I love hearing that x3 Thanks so much, really!**

**JoshRand1982: Yeah, well, it's called FANfiction for a reason, you know. But still thanks for dropping a review.**

**~Neko11**


End file.
